


and the moon and the sea invited her in

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Courtship, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kara Palamas, F/F, Feastday, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Gen, Lady Knights, Magic-Users, Rescue Missions, Skimmons Week, Subterfuge, Training, Tribadism, Villain Character Death, girls protecting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Victoria presides over her royal court, not quite like any other. A group of skilled female knights have pledged themselves to her service, and various noblewomen hold positions at court.</p><p>But even in this world, things go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't want to wait anymore I'm tired of looking for answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Barbara, concerned about a letter she has received, consults with some of her fellow knights; the ladies Daisy and Jemma become very close.

_I’ve made a mistake._

Just those four simple words, accompanied by a scribbled set of initials: KLP, done in the hastiest cursive. It wouldn’t take a scholar to decipher this, to decide from whence it came and what it meant, but Barbara understands why the letter was meant for her hands, because they’ll spur her to action, the kind that the other knights might not contrive of by themselves.

She takes only a minute to decide who to approach first and only another minute to hurry from the main hall to Maria’s chambers. There is no great matter that needs attending as far as the rest of the realm is concerned, so she’s like to be found amongst her books of strategy, using the time to study techniques.

“Lady Maria,” she murmurs with the slightest sardonic edge, dropping in half a curtsy despite currently having no skirt on to curtsy with. “May I beg a bit of your time?”

“Certainly,” replies Maria, who is seated. “What is it?”

Barbara approaches, laying the letter out on Maria’s desk and raising an eyebrow. “Do you understand what this means?”

Maria glances at it, then looks up at Barbara. “Perhaps? Do you?”

“I do,” Barbara says grimly. “It’s a clear call for help.”

Maria frowns. “Kara went off to marry her intended a moon or two ago, did she not?”

“Correct, and the wedding has yet to transpire,” Barbara agrees. “But when one is betrothed, living in the castle of one’s intended, ‘mistake’ almost certainly means…”

“Disillusionment?” Maria asks. “But you seem far too ill at ease for that. What are you thinking?”

“If she’s disillusioned with the man she’s to marry, what does that say for the marriage?” Barbara counters. “And to share it in a letter so terse it’s as if she expects a spy to be making note of her suspicious correspondences? She’s seen the man for his true self and wants none of it.”

“Fair points, all,” replies Maria. “What do you aim to do about it? I know you care for her.”

Barbara’s gaze falls. In truth, she has affections for all of the women she’s come to know at court, but she’s long suspected those she holds for Kara are somehow different, more complicated; she has no way of knowing if that was the other reason the letter came to her, but it’s a clear possibility. “Yes,” she murmurs. “I propose we mount a rescue.”

Maria chuckles. “Our queen may have some remarks about that.”

“You say that as if she not only approves but endorses Kara’s marriage,” Barbara replies dryly.

“Oh, I have no doubt that she is indifferent at best towards the match,” says Maria. “She might, however, have some objection to one of her knights gallivanting off on a quest driven by her heart.”

That word, heart, causes Barbara to flinch, almost embarrassed. “It’s not in the queen’s best interests to allow her courtiers to make a match with such an odious suitor,” she retorts. “Word gets out of one such match made and every philandering sycophant within a week’s ride will swarm us.”

Her reply makes Maria snort unselfconsciously. “And whatever would we do then,” she muses. “Still, I suspect this is not something we will want to inform the queen of. Perhaps another...excuse must be fabricated to explain your absence.”

“Mine, and that of whoever will accompany me,” Barbara says archly. “Even I am not _quite_ dashing enough to manage such a rescue on my own.”

“Of course,” replies Maria with a smile. “And who will that be? Her majesty will become suspicious if too many of her knights all leave together.”

“From the way you say that, I suspect you won’t come along,” Barbara muses. “I dare not ask Isabelle, nor even tell her, lest she relay the information.”

“What about Daisy? She is newly appointed, eager to prove herself.”

Barbara nods. “This is as good a mission as any for the princess to test her skills.”

“Yes. Her majesty would not argue sending her off for that reason.” Maria thinks a moment. “And perhaps Melinda? She has been in service even longer than I.”

“They would balance each other, you mean,” Barbara smirks. The older woman has been responsible for the bulk of the princess’ training, as well.

Maria laughs. “Yes, I suspect it will go easier for you if Melinda accompanies her charge.”

“Perhaps Daisy could be our supposed reason for going,” Barbara suggests. “Teaching her what it means to travel as we do.”

“Yes.” Maria’s nodding, as if she’s thinking. “Perhaps you could travel to her mother’s court on the return journey, and tell Her Majesty that you merely found Kara seeking refuge there and offered to bring her home.”

“Brilliant,” Barbara exclaims. “Once again, your logic saves us.”

“Hush,” says Maria with a roll of her eyes. “Flatterer.”

“One of _my_ greatest talents,” Barbara replies, grinning.

 

* * *

 

“Do you have something to say?” Melinda asks. Barbara’s been watching her clean her daggers for far too long for her liking.

Barbara raises an eyebrow. “There’s a matter I would discuss with you, yes.”

“Oh?” Melinda doesn’t look up from her work.

“How would you like to undertake a rescue mission?”

“That sounds dramatic,” remarks Melinda. “Of what sort?”

“One of our own has reached out for help,” Barbara says.

Melinda glances up, the first time she’s looked at Barbara since she spoke to her.

“You understand who I mean,” Barbara murmurs.

“I’ve never liked the man who asked for her,” scoffs Melinda. “I cannot say this shocks me. What do you need from me?”

“I intend to retrieve her, but I would not be foolish enough to do so without reinforcements,” Barbara says. “I expect you understand?”

Nodding, Melinda says, “I will accompany you. Is it to be Her Majesty’s entire band of knights then?” She’s smirking.

“Her Majesty will not know our intentions,” Barbara replies, shrugging carefully.

“Oh. Very well. When will we depart?”

“As soon as we’re able,” Barbara says. “I do not want to give the man a chance to do anything worse to her than he already must have.”

Melinda winces. “Indeed. Allow me to finish this task and gather my things, then I shall be ready to leave at a moment’s notice.”

“My sincerest thanks,” Barbara says warmly.

 

* * *

 

Daisy doesn’t notice Barbara immediately, as she’s too busy attacking a straw dummy.

“Have you bested it really and truly?” Barbara asks wryly, trying not to laugh.

“I think I have,” replies Daisy with a grin, “although perhaps I ought to have sent it flying. Do you need something?”

“Are you at all interested in an adventure?”

Daisy’s face brightens. “What sort of adventure?”

“A rescue mission, in fact,” Barbara declares. “One of my own design.”

“Rescue?” Daisy’s excited expression changes to one of concern. “Who will we be rescuing?” She thinks a moment. “Is it Lady Kara?”

Barbara nods, expression grim. “I’ve had a letter,” she explains, drawing it from her pocket and unfolding it so Daisy can look it over. “You see how simple, how flat it is? How nondescript?”

Daisy nods. “Strange, for Kara to be so laconic. You suspect foul play?”

“I suspect she is unhappy, and it would be wrong not to amend that,” Barbara says. “I suspect that if she has not been hurt, she fears she may be.”

“And so we must go rescue her!” replies Daisy, looking more serious. “I would be honored to go with you.”

“And I in turn would be honored to have you along,” Barbara says, smiling softly. “It would be us and Melinda on the journey, and there’s one more favor I would ask of you.”

“Oh?” Daisy seems surprised.

“I’ve spoken with Lady Maria, though she will not be joining us, and she suggested we might be able to use your mother’s court as an excuse,” Barbara explains. “Claim we’re going to pay a visit and found Kara seeking refuge, instead of going to pull Kara from that _man_ and stopping in to see your mother after.”

“Oh!” Seeming uncertain, Daisy hesitates. “I...I suppose I could write to her, yes. I’m sure she’d want to see me, and meet those I train under.”

Barbara frowns. “If you would rather keep your lives separate, I understand,” she says. “It just seemed the most likely explanation.”

“No, I will...I will deal with it,” replies Daisy. “It is practical. You will just have to get used to my other name.” She smirks.

“A small task,” Barbara scoffs playfully. “I think Melinda and I are clever enough to manage.”

“Very well. When do we leave?”

“Will you need to inform your mother of our travels much in advance?” Barbara asks. “Melinda and I will be ready any time you are.”

Daisy chuckles. “I will send a letter before we leave, but she would be happy to see me, notice or no. None will dare question the queen.”

“In that case, we need only to gather our things and make our excuses to _our_ queen,” Barbara says. “Could you be ready to leave in two days’ time?”

“Of course!” Daisy smiles. “I should not be excited, since this is hardly a happy occasion, but I confess I am.”

‘Your excitement is well-placed, I think,” Barbara muses. “We’ll be paying a visit to your mother and we’ll be bringing Kara home. I think those are perfectly happy things.”

“True enough,” Daisy says. Then she smirks. “I’m sure the second of those will make you _very_ happy.”

“Ensuring her safety and well-being? Of course,” Barbara says archly, ignoring the very obvious implications.

Chuckling, Daisy replies, “Yes, those are important as well.”

 

* * *

 

It isn’t often that Jemma has company in the apothecary: most of the ladies at court have little interest in such things, which is no strike against them but simply a fact, so unless someone has come looking for her she is often alone with her plants and chemicals. She doesn’t mind it: Queen Victoria is a gracious benefactor and has supplied her well, and she’d be glad to while away the hours experimenting.

Sometimes, though, she steps into the spare room given to this purpose and finds she isn’t the first one to be struck with the urge, and when that happens, it’s more likely than not that the other party is Barbara.

“Dare I ask?” Jemma murmurs, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

“Dare I tell is the more important question,” Barbara replies. “If some of us were planning to do something that involved, how shall I phrase it. Telling half-truths to your guardian the queen in order to achieve a noble goal. If that was the case, would you feel compelled to tell her the rest?”

Jemma frowns. “What noble goal could you be sneaking behind Her Majesty’s back to accomplish that involves poison?”

Barbara glances down at the items in front of her. “With anyone else, I would be able to get away with making this unnoticed,” she sighs. “We - I - had a letter from Kara.”

“And if you’re making a poison, I assume the tone of said letter was disheartened,” Jemma muses.

“We mean to help her escape her situation,” Barbara explains.

“And while said escape would not offend the queen, the methods you may have to employ to allow it would,” Jemma suggests. “Or at least they might make her have to act offended.”

Barbara nods. “I oughtn’t to tell you everything, lest you’re asked -”

“I could manage to feign ignorance!” Jemma interrupts, looking indignant.

“Perhaps, but I would also spare you the worry,” Barbara continues. “It will be Melinda, Daisy and I on the journey.”

“Oh.” Like that, the air seems to go out of Jemma’s lungs. It isn’t that she doubts the selection, but Melinda and Barbara are some of the most formidable fighters she’s seen and Daisy - well, Daisy is formidable in her own way, but she has considerably less experience. She doesn’t doubt, but she worries.

“I assure you we’ll keep her out of harm’s way,” Barbara teases.

“Who?” Jemma asks, hardly demonstrating the ability to feign ignorance she claimed a moment ago.

“Your princess, of course,” Barbara says.

“Well, I’m sure she’ll keep you out of harm’s way, too,” Jemma retorts quickly.

“We wouldn’t ask her along if we didn’t believe that.”

 

* * *

 

Daisy tries to sleep the night before their journey, she does, but she finds herself too anxious to do so. Pleasantly so, but all the same she won’t be sleeping for a while, if at all. Since the rest of the court is quiet, she finds herself wandering out into the garden, hoping perhaps the night air will help calm her.

She’s not expecting anyone else to be there, but neither is she surprised to see Jemma walking slowly down one of the small paths, as if half-asleep or lost in thought. “Jemma!” she calls, her heart fluttering.

Jemma bites her lip as she stops. Even without looking she knows it’s Daisy. She would know that no matter what. “What brings you here?” she asks, trying for lighthearted.

For a moment Daisy is dumbstruck. Partially because she’s unsure of how to explain herself, since Barbara told her it was a matter of some secrecy, and partially because Jemma looks especially lovely in the moonlight. “Erm,” she says. “I...I’m leaving in the morning.”

“I know,” Jemma murmurs.

“You do?”

“I caught Barbara in my apothecary,” Jemma explains. “She didn’t tell me exactly what you were doing, but she told me you were going to rescue Kara. I think it’s incredible.”

Daisy flushes a bit. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “I...it’s not even my idea, but I’d like to help.”

Jemma steps closer. “I’m sure you will,” she says. “All of you will do wonderfully, but I - well, the first thing I thought was worry, but not because I don’t believe you’re not capable. I know you can take care of yourself. I just don’t know that I could take the risk of you going off without…”

“Without…?” Daisy’s not ignorant, but she doesn’t want to overstep her boundaries or make assumptions.

“I wouldn’t want you to go off without my having said how much you mean to me,” Jemma whispers. “I couldn’t take that risk.”

Daisy gasps, even though this shouldn’t be a shock to her. “I...I feel the same way,” she stutters, suddenly nervous for a different reason. “About you, I mean.”

“I know I must seem fickle,” Jemma says suddenly, gaze falling, “fawning over Barbara one day and Lady Anne the next, seeming to lose my senses just hearing stories of Queen Margaret’s reign, but it’s different with you, Daisy. That must sound horribly trite.”

“It doesn’t,” Daisy reassures her, “but...how is it different?” She’s more curious than anything.

“You must admit, we’re surrounded by beautiful, incredible women,” Jemma says, smiling coyly. “But while I can see that, while a kind word from any of them can lift my spirits no matter, with you I feel… I see you and I feel my heart start to race, but at the same time I’m calm as I’ve ever been, like I just _know_. You’re right.”

Her words awe Daisy, in a way she’s never felt before. “Yes,” she murmurs, “I would never have put it so well, but that’s how I feel too. You’re... I wish to be worthy of you.”

Jemma can’t help it, she actually laughs. “You’re worried about being worthy of _me_?” she exclaims. “Which of us is the princess?”

“I am a princess in name only,” scoffs Daisy. “Hardly suited for the title. A true princess would not run off to train as a knight. And you, you are so clever and learning to do useful things in the apothecary - I am merely one of many who serve Her Majesty.”

“A true princess would do whatever suited her, I think,” Jemma suggests. “And all the better if it can help others. I think that’s incredibly princesslike.”

Daisy smiles, glancing at her feet shyly. “You’re very kind. And...beautiful,” she adds, before her mind can caution her against it.

Jemma lets out a happy sort of hum. “I’m very flattered that you think so.”

“I do,” replies Daisy, meeting her eyes and then glancing away again. “I...I would like to kiss you, if I may.”

Very shyly, Jemma takes Daisy’s hand. “You may,” she agrees.

And so Daisy, a bit hesitantly, leans in and kisses Jemma on the lips.

“I’m not going to break,” Jemma whispers teasingly.

“Oh, it’s not you that I’m afraid of breaking, lady,” murmurs Daisy, smiling wider. “It is merely that I keep expecting to awaken from a dream.”

“If that is the case, we must be having the same dream,” Jemma says. “I would enjoy it while we have a chance.”

“I said you were clever, and you prove me right again,” Daisy replies, drawing Jemma close for another kiss.

“ _Gods_ ,” Jemma breathes out. Her arms go around Daisy’s waist and she rises on tiptoes so that their foreheads may touch. “You’re so wonderfully soft.”

“I might say the same of you,” says Daisy, slipping her own arms around Jemma. “I admit I have little experience in these matters, but I had not imagined you’d be so…” She falters, closes her eyes in contentment.

“So sweet? So enthusiastic?”

“So perfect,” Daisy finishes, finally.

“We ought to sit,” Jemma says faintly, nodding in the direction of one of the benches. “I confess I’m beginning to go a bit weak-kneed from your attentions.”

Daisy laughs. “I thought that was merely an expression. You flatter me, Jemma.”

“Until tonight, I thought it was as well.” Jemma takes Daisy's hand to pull her toward the bench, smiling almost coyly. “I hope you understand that everything I say to you is truly meant.”

“I do. And what I say as well.” Daisy follows Jemma and they sit. “You are...not quite what I expected to find here, Jemma. But I’m all the gladder for it.”

“You are not quite what I expected to find anywhere,” Jemma admits. “Even surrounded by such good, such beautiful, such strong women, I never imagined one like you would want me.”

“Well, I didn’t think a woman like yourself would want someone so uncouth as me,” says Daisy, smirking. “I am hardly befitting of the company of a fine lady such as yourself.”

“Exactly what do you consider ‘fine’?” Jemma asks. “As princess is your title and nothing more, lady is mine.”

“Yes, but you are...you are cultured and refined in a way that I am not. You have talents in music, you have so much knowledge. I am merely learning how to hit things with a sword.”

“And ride horses, and strategize, and do all number of things,” Jemma adds. “Do not sell yourself short, or make so much of my compulsion to fill my mind and hours with whatever I may. Hitting things with a sword may save lives. Mastering the harp entertains guests at a party, if that.”

Daisy shakes her head. “And _you_ should not underestimate yourself either. Your talents are just as useful as mine, for where would we be without the potions you and those who share your skills concoct? And music may bring comfort and joy to its listener.”

“What I mean is, I am no finer than you for my talents,” Jemma murmurs, reaching to brush back a strand of Daisy’s hair. “I happen to think that you’re one of the finest women I know.”

Flushing again, Daisy leans to kiss Jemma’s cheek. “You are sweet, lady. I think much the same of you.”

“I think,” Jemma says, “that I could exchange sweet words with you for hours and not grow tired of it.”

“Yes, I think so as well,” says Daisy, but then she glances at the sky and sighs. “But perhaps I should retire and try once more to sleep. Much as I would rather sit here gazing at your beauty, I suspect Barbara would be unhappy were I to be less than at my sharpest when we leave.”

Jemma hesitates, seeming to will herself to speak, but finally she says, “My bed would be large enough for both of us, if you would consider falling asleep beside me.”

“Why Lady Jemma,” replies Daisy playfully, “are you suggesting something untoward?”

“I am suggesting that for the night you imagine me your bedmaid,” Jemma exclaims, feigning indignation. “That we might sleep in each other’s arms, hearing the other’s breath and heartbeat. I would do nothing more than that, for you need your rest.”

“Well, I would not object to the other things as well,” replies Daisy, eyes gleaming, “but that also sounds wonderful.”

“In time,” Jemma declares. “I would have our first time at the other things not be so rushed.”

Daisy leans over to kiss her once more. “You make a very good argument, lady. Let us retire?”

“Please,” Jemma agrees, rising. She offers a hand and a tiny smile to Daisy.

And Daisy takes it, giving Jemma a smile of her own. “Forgive me if I was too forward,” she adds. “My mother says I sometimes talk before I think. I suspect she sent me here in hopes I would learn better.”

“You were not,” Jemma promises. “I am the one who invited you to share my bed so soon after our first kiss, after all.”

“True enough,” Daisy laughs. “But how could I resist you?”

“Incredible willpower?” Jemma suggests, grinning.

“More than I possess. You are...you are enchanting.”

“Hardly,” Jemma scoffs. “There’s no such thing as magic.”

“Then explain how I feel so happy right now,” replies Daisy, only half-serious.

Jemma shrugs. “You’re happy because you’ve gotten something you wanted, because things are going well,” she says. “Because, I presume, you enjoy my company and I enjoy yours.”

“Oh, very much so.” Daisy squeezes Jemma’s hand. “Truly, it will make it all the harder to leave.”

“You’re doing something important,” Jemma says. “You and Melinda and Barbara are going to do one of the most important things you can, quite possibly save the life of one of our own. I wouldn’t dream of interfering.”

“And yet I will find myself unable to keep you from my thoughts,” murmurs Daisy. “And counting the days until I return to you.”

“Let’s hope for everyone’s sake that your rescue does not take overly long, then,” Jemma teases. By now they’ve entered the castle, but they have yet to drop hands.

Daisy’s about to reply, but then she hears some muffled noises down the hall and pauses. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear…” Jemma wrinkles her nose in concentration. “Coming from Lady Sif’s room? I’m not sure I…”

“I think I do,” says Daisy, a look of mischief coming over her face. “You haven’t heard the stories?”

Jemma shakes her head.

“ _Well_.” Daisy draws herself up, ready to tell a story, as she continues down the hall. “You are aware of intimacy born of deep affection and love, of course.”

“Of course!” Jemma declares. “I think I’ve stumbled on nearly everyone either in the throes of such or about to be.”

Daisy snickers. “Yes, as have I. But others...they partake of such intimacy despite, or perhaps because of, their passionate disdain for each other.”

“What’s your point?” Jemma asks.

“Oh, that the Lady Sif and Lady Lorelei are one such pair. Most of the court knows it, though they would prefer we did not. But how are we to avoid knowing, when they are hardly discreet?”

“I thought it was only a rumor,” Jemma muses. “Sif is so often practical, not…” She makes a face. “They’re oddly matched.”

“They are, but it seems to be an arrangement that works for them.” Daisy shrugs. “Far be it from me to condemn.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of doing,” Jemma agrees. “Just that it seems… odd.”

“It does to me as well,” Daisy confesses. “I couldn’t imagine embracing someone I despised, let alone...well.” She smirks.

“There are a great many things about others’ intimacy that seem unimaginable to me,” Jemma says. “I think I’m used to that and then…” She nods in the direction of Sif’s room.

Daisy chuckles. “There are a great many ways to love, it seems. Luckily, you needn’t worry too much about others’ ways, only your own.”

“And yours,” Jemma murmurs. “I would be much aggrieved if yours didn’t match mine, at least enough that we may be… something to each other.”

“Oh yes,” whispers Daisy, leaning in for another quick kiss. “I hope that as well. You are...I wish to stay by your side, if I may be allowed.”

“You may,” Jemma agrees, squeezing Daisy’s hand. They reach her door and she motions Daisy inside. “Before we retire, might you allow _me_ to brush your hair for you?”

Daisy nods eagerly. “I cannot imagine anything nicer.”


	2. so I'm ready to be taken wherever it takes me to, but I'd rather just sit here, waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara, Melinda, and Daisy set out on their rescue mission, which turns out to be even more important than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: evidence of and discussion of physical abuse and sexual coercion.
> 
> cw: poison.

Daisy wakes just as the sun is rising, casting the room in soft golden light. Her arm encircles Jemma’s waist and they’re nestled together, bodies fitting against each other oddly well. She takes a moment to watch Jemma slumber, the other girl’s face perfectly innocent and trusting. It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful.

But Daisy cannot lie here forever, so, with the utmost reluctance, she rises to begin her morning routine. She finds she cannot resist leaning over Jemma to kiss her cheek, however.

Jemma rolls onto her back lazily, though her eyes do not open yet. “I think I may yet be dreaming,” she murmurs.

“If you are, then I am as well,” teases Daisy. “How do I know you will remain here when I return? Perhaps you will simply vanish, like in a story.”

“Perhaps, perhaps,” Jemma says airily. “Perhaps I might give you some small token for your journey, would that ease your mind?”

Daisy nods. “Very much so. I would be honored to carry your token.”

“I admit I only know of that practice in an abstract sense,” Jemma muses, blinking slowly as she adjusts to the light in the room. “What might serve adequately? Anything you want from me is yours.”

“A ribbon from your hair, perhaps? I would keep it close to my heart,” promises Daisy.

Jemma bites her lip and nods. “I always seem to have more of those than I could wear,” she giggles, “I’m sure could spare this one.” She pulls the knot at the end of her braid to free the ribbon and smooths it before handing it to Daisy.

“Thank you.” Daisy leans over to kiss her on the lips. “I fear I must leave you soon.”

“Let me at least go to see you off,” Jemma suggests, a note of anxiety in her voice.

“Of course,” reassures Daisy, “though I must go and dress for the journey first.”

“If I’m to go out, I’ll need to be wearing something more suitable as well,” Jemma jokes. “Can I help you in any way first?”

“Truth be told, I would not refuse your help in dressing and such,” says Daisy with a smile.

“You’ll need to be properly outfitted for - adventure, I suppose, though I know not what kind,” Jemma says contemplatively.

Daisy smiles. “Tunics and riding trousers, I suppose. Would you like to accompany me to my chambers while I pack?”

Jemma nods very eagerly. “I would like to put off bidding you farewell until I absolutely must.”

 

* * *

 

Daisy slips her foot into one boot, then smiles coyly at Jemma. “I don’t suppose you’d want to assist me?” she asks, nodding at her foot.

Jemma’s breath catches, but she smiles in return. “I would be honored,” she murmurs, and carefully she drops to her knees before Daisy. “I mean to worship you properly in due time, but until then, princess, let me do this one thing for you.”

Chuckling, Daisy holds out her foot. “You needn’t use my title when we’re alone, Jemma. Here, I am no more a princess than you.”

“I know that,” Jemma says softly, kissing Daisy’s knee before she begins to work at the bootlaces. “I want to. I want to give you every bit of admiration.”

Daisy sighs happily. “You are almost too sweet to be believed.”

“You deserve all of it,” Jemma says.

Daisy reaches down to run a hand through Jemma’s hair. “As do you. When I return, my first task will be to attend to you in all the ways you desire.”

Jemma can’t help it, she tips her head back and lets her eyes close for a moment. “Goodness. I should prepare a list, perhaps.”

“I think that would be quite useful. I become distracted very easily.” Daisy grins.

“We couldn’t have that,” Jemma teases, and she very slowly wills herself to return to doing up Daisy’s boots.

“Thank you,” Daisy murmurs. “I...I always felt uncomfortable when my mother’s servants did this for me at home, but with you it’s different.”

“Perhaps it comes from my intentions?” Jemma suggests softly, tying the laces in a tight bow.

“Perhaps,” Daisy agrees, offering her the other foot. “And I know that we are equals here, and that I could just as easily do the same for you.”

“Well, as a rule my boots take much less doing,” Jemma murmurs.

“I was speaking of more general caretaking activities,” teases Daisy, “but you are likely correct.”

“I will make certain to put some of those on that list,” Jemma says. “I can’t help but think I would love to feel your hands all over me.”

“Oh. _Well_ ,” Daisy replies, and the way she looks at Jemma could not entirely be called innocent. “That sounds like something I would love, as well.”

Jemma glances up and shivers. “You are most generous.”

That makes Daisy laugh again. “Not many would agree with you, but thank you.”

“Then they do not know you in the ways I wish to,” Jemma shrugs. “I confess I’m glad of this.”

“You needn’t fret. I am unspoiled in such ways.”

“It isn’t that, quite,” Jemma says. “I - it is only that this way, I don’t have to fight for your affection.”

“No,” says Daisy fondly. “My heart is only yours. It may be too soon for such words, but I mean them.”

“It may be, but I can hardly object,” Jemma whispers, biting her lip shyly before tying these laces off. “I want you to know that I feel the same.”

“May I kiss you again?” Daisy asks, almost shyly.

“You may,” Jemma agrees, rising to her feet.

Daisy takes her hand and pulls her close to kiss her lips, sighing again when they part. “I wonder if I will ever tire of that. Somehow I think I won’t.”

“I daresay the same is true for me,” Jemma says, tucking hair behind Daisy’s ear.

Any further sentimentality is interrupted by a loud knock on the door. “Daisy,” comes Barbara’s voice, “we had best be going, and soon.”

Jemma sighs. “She’s right.”

“She is.” Daisy sounds wistful. “We will continue this when I return.”

After another lingering kiss, Daisy goes to join Barbara, leaving Jemma in the room. Melinda is there, her expression carefully blank as usual, while Barbara’s is more apprehensive. They gather their things and board the coach, Barbara and Daisy inside and Melinda driving. As they depart, Daisy glances back at the castle and spots Jemma on the wall-walk, smiling wistfully after them.

Barbara is careful not to follow Daisy’s gaze, but she can sense that something is - not wrong, but different. “Did you sleep well last night?” she asks softly.

Daisy slowly turns to look at Barbara, though she’s careful not to meet her eyes. “Yes,” she says evasively, “after a while.”

“Too excited to sleep before our travels?”

“Yes. My first mission was an exciting thought to mull over. I...I went walking a bit, to quiet my mind.”

“Ah.” Barbara looks on the brink of saying something teasing, but in the interest of camaraderie all she winds up saying is, “I remember the nerves that set in before my first mission. I will not discount them.”

Daisy nods. “I suppose I...I am anxious to reflect well on our queen.”

“Though she is not like to say it, the queen has admiration for every one of us in her way,” Barbara muses. “But is it only her you worry about pleasing?”

Coughing, Daisy glances at the floor of the coach. “No.”

Barbara smirks. “Dare I ask?”

Daisy starts to stammer an answer when a loud tapping noise comes from the top of the coach. “She and Lady Jemma were very...close last night,” calls Melinda. Daisy flushes.

“Is that _so_ ,” Barbara murmurs, nudging Daisy playfully.

“It is more innocent than it sounds,” protests Daisy. “We talked, and she...there was no more than kissing.”

“I am not surprised,” Barbara shrugs. “Even the timing is understandable. Nerves before an unknown situation.”

“Yes,” replies Daisy, still sounding uncertain. “I...I am not experienced in matters such as those.”

Barbara softens a bit. “We all start somewhere,” she says. “But I’ve seen Jemma’s face when you’re brought up in conversation. She glows.”

That comment causes Daisy to chuckle. “I saw something similar last night, but it is gratifying to know that it wasn’t an act.”

“I can assure you that it’s not,” Barbara murmurs. “And considering your behavior right now, I take it to be mutual?”

“Very much so. She is...she is incredible.”

“May you bring each other happiness,” Barbara says quietly. For all her knowledge of intimacy, she is equally inexperienced in the matter of that certain glow, but she’s been thinking about it more and more lately, especially in light of this undertaking.

“Thank you,” Daisy says with a smile. “You’re kind to wish us well.”

 

* * *

 

They’ve stopped at the side of the road to take a midday meal - nothing fancy, whatever they could pack - and, small mercies, the weather is fair enough that they don’t have to sit inside the coach while they eat.

“There’s a small group coming down the road from the west,” Melinda says quietly. “Two, maybe three.”

Barbara nods and turns her attention to her bread and cheese. “They may give information.”

Daisy looks up from the piece of dried meat she’s been eating. “Information?” she asks eagerly. “Of what sort?”

“Any sort of perspective on Kara’s intended,” Barbara says.

“The villagers who live under his charge may have a better idea of his character,” Melinda explains. “They often see a side of noblemen that we, members of court, are not privy to.”

“And there may be rumors circulating,” Barbara adds. “I hope with all my heart they are not as horrible as I expect.”

Daisy shudders. “And if they are so horrible?”

“We may need to move quicker than we anticipate,” Barbara says darkly.

“You know my brother’s down at the tailor shop durin’ the week,” one of the passing women is saying. “Just cleanin’ the floors an’ playing fetch for him what runs it, but he hears things. Said our noble lord was in to get fitted out for his wedding suit. Guess that means it’s actually comin’ off. The poor girl.”

“Aye,” sighs another. “‘Tis a surprise to me, but maybe because he got this one from afar? He certainly wouldn’t have the ones ‘round here for anything but a night or two.”

“T’hear my brother tell it, he was bragging right an’ left,” the first mutters. “Nothin’ of the girl’s temper or wit, but the notion he’d have her as he pleased. The nerve of him.”

A third woman scoffs. “I hope the cook poisons him at that fancy feast o’ his day after tomorrow. Serve him right.”

One of them shushes her, which prompts an indignant huff, and they squabble as the three round the corner. Daisy waits until they can no longer hear them talking before she turns to Barbara and Melinda, eyes bright. “A feast! The day after tomorrow!”

“It would be a simple way to enter his company,” Barbara says thoughtfully.

“How?” Melinda asks. “It would seem suspicious, were we suddenly to appear as representatives of our lady.”

Barbara raises an eyebrow at Daisy.

“Not if we came as representatives of my mother!” Daisy explains, beaming. “I shall be the Princess Da-xia, come on behalf of Queen Jiaying, and you shall be my handmaidens. We have the clothing we had packed for our time at my mother’s court - surely it will suffice for a wedding feast.”

“Would he have invited your mother?” asks Melinda.

Daisy chuckles. “From the things my mother has said about him, he is the sort to invite as many people to provide him with accolades as possible. He has even invited me to several dances and dinners, but I refused each time.”

“Invitations that I hope were offered at the mention of a princess, not at having met you,” Barbara says.

“Of course,” replies Daisy with a snort. “Up to this point, I have never had the displeasure of meeting him.”

“Let us hope, then, that after this point no one will have that displeasure,” Barbara mutters.

Melinda raises her eyebrows. Daisy stares at Barbara, eyes wide. “Do you mean to...kill him?” she asks softly.

“I mean to do whatever I must to ensure Kara’s safety,” Barbara replies.

Melinda nods thoughtfully. Then she says, “Your mother’s court is far more diverse than his - might we pretend that I do not speak the common tongue? He may be more loose-lipped if he thinks I will not understand.”

Daisy laughs delightedly. “Brilliant! He will think nothing of it.” Then, turning to Barbara, she adds with a playful smile, “It’s fortunate that we taught you some of my mother’s native tongue.”

Barbara rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling as well. “It will be convenient,” she says. “Daresay we ought to come up with pseudonyms as well?”

“I shall be Qiaolian,” replies Melinda. “That will seem appropriately foreign to him.” She smirks.

“And I…” Barbara trails off as she spends a moment lost in thought. “Katelin.”

Blinking, Daisy replies, “All right. It seems we have a day or so to arrive.”

“We can do it in half that and spend the extra time preparing,” Barbara suggests.

Nodding, Melinda adds, “I suspect we will need that extra time.”

“I have confidence in our abilities,” says Daisy.

 

* * *

 

Daisy collapses onto the bed in the room they’ve been given, giggling nervously despite her best efforts to stifle them. “I cannot believe he mistook you for my mother!”

Melinda smirks. “I have never met your mother, but I find that the portrait you have in your locket bears little resemblance to me.”

“But you’re a grown woman in the company of the princess, of her same culture,” Barbara says archly, rolling her eyes. “Who else could you be?”

Daisy’s giggles get louder. “In his mind, it was quite clear, I’m sure.”

“I think the only way it would have been sweeter is if there had been more of an audience for his humiliation,” Barbara chuckles.

Even Melinda joins in on the laughter for a brief moment. “Indeed, that would have been nice.”

After a while, Daisy manages to calm herself. “Unfortunately, the news I have is less amusing. After he sent you both from the room, I asked him about the whereabouts of his new bride-to-be. I believe I used a phrase such as ‘where is this bride you’re meant to have taken.’ He replied ‘not quite taken, _yet_ ,’ with such an improper look that it chilled me to my very bones.”

Barbara punches her pillow before the others can stop her. “That swine.”

Melinda, who’s been putting their belongings in the appropriate places for their temporary stay, sets one of the trunks down on the floor so hard that a glass vase set on the table next to the bed wobbles and then falls onto the floor and shatters.

Daisy winces. “He told me that he merely meant that the wedding had not technically taken place yet, but his true meaning was clear.”

“And he’s keeping her tucked away until that time, I’m sure,” Barbara mutters.

“On that topic, an idea came to me while he was going on about his own most admirable qualities.” Daisy’s eyes are gleaming now. “I cannot be seen skulking about the castle, but the two of you would likely not be noticed, let alone questioned. Perhaps one of you can discover Lady Kara’s whereabouts.”

“It cannot be difficult,” Barbara says. “I imagine that some of the servants might even cooperate, although it may not be a risk worth taking. She must have at least one ally in the castle, to have gotten that message to me.”

Melinda nods, adding, “If we can spirit her away in the dead of night, so much the better.”

“I expect that will not be possible,” Barbara muses. “Furthermore, it likely would not be a just outcome.”

“Careful,” chides Melinda, “that you do not allow your pursuit of justice to hinder our mission.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “I will do nothing until I know that we have Kara safe,” she says. “But imagine how much safer she will feel if she knows that there is no risk of him returning for her.”

“She makes a valid argument,” Daisy says, not breaking her gaze when Melinda turns to glare at her. “And from the way the villagers were talking, I suspect few will miss him.”

“We would also eliminate the risk of him seeking revenge,” Barbara adds. “Imagine trying to explain that to our queen.”

Rolling her eyes, Melinda sighs. “Very well. Do as you will, Barbara. But know that I will have no part in it. My mission is to retrieve Kara.”

“I do not ask you to take part,” Barbara replies archly. “I take this risk upon myself, because it was asked of me.”

 

* * *

 

Daisy spends the next day largely in conversation with other nobles who are attending the feast, and Barbara and Melinda in searching for Kara. None have much to report, and Barbara seems to be trying not to let her frustration show. “There is tomorrow as well,” Daisy points out. “You don’t have to attend the feast; perhaps you’ll have more luck when the inhabitants of the castle are otherwise occupied.”

The morning of the feast is warm, sunny, and entirely too cheerful for any of their liking. Daisy and Melinda dress in the most formal outfits they have, and Barbara slips out of the room to scout. “At least we won’t have to be there for too long,” says Daisy.

They are summoned and seated at the long table, far enough away from the lord’s place at the head that their whispers would be just out of earshot. “Excellent,” murmurs Daisy with a grin.

The guests are all seated, and they begin the polite conversations. Daisy, bored by the rules and regulations of socialization, tries to talk to the woman seated on the other side of her. But she loses interest quickly, and glances up to watch the illustrious lord instead.

Who is, to no one’s great astonishment, making an utter fool of himself. He’s had too much wine and is drinking still more, while laughing uproariously at his own jokes and flirting with any woman who so much as looks twice at him.

“I see why my mother never attended any of his parties herself,” she murmurs to Melinda in the language of her homeland.

Melinda laughs. “He’s an embarrassment,” she replies.

“And I see what the villagers were talking about regarding his penchant for women.” Daisy curls her lip as he puts his hand on a lady’s arm. “He is a horrible lech.”

“If that was Kara’s only concern, I think it would be just as valid,” Melinda agrees.

“Princess Da-xia, Lady Qiaolian,” Barbara murmurs as she slides into her seat.

“Hello, Katelin,” Daisy replies, smirking.

Gently, Barbara nudges Daisy’s foot under the table. There’s no need to be sarcastic. “I think I’ve discovered where to find her,” she says, also in the same language.

“Oh?” Daisy asks.

“It isn’t as if the far-removed tower would be hard to guess, as a location for sequestering one’s bride-to-be,” Barbara remarks, “but I’ve heard it all but confirmed. To hear it told, she does not appear at meals a moment sooner than she must, staying up there under the guise of dressing.”

Melinda snorts. “Guise, indeed. More likely, he relishes the idea that she will come when he calls and not a moment before.”

“Or,” Daisy adds, “she cannot abide being around him. That is also a distinct possibility.”

“It may be some of both,” Barbara says. “I have already flirted my way into the kitchens once today, I can manage again. Something to deliver.” She just barely smirks, which explains what she means exactly. “Then I am going for her.”

“Very well.” Daisy nods. “I assume we shall know when it is time to take our leave?”

“Kara would not be expected down before the third course,” Barbara says. “The first two will be time enough for you to exit. Might I recommend you claim female troubles? Given this audience, it’s likely not to be questioned.” There is a wry twist to those last thoughts.

That makes Daisy laugh. “Indeed. We shall find a way. At the coach, then?”

“At the coach,” Barbara agrees. “I expect there may be a melee once his lordship is disposed of. Be prepared to defend her when we are joined.”

“Always,” says Melinda with a nod.

 

* * *

 

Between the whispers that are all too easy to hear and the increasing tension of those in the vicinity, Barbara can tell she made the right assumption as to Kara’s location. There is only one guard, stationed at the end of the hallway, and he is easily dispatched (if it came to it, she could easily wrest one of the weapons from their decorative place on the walls, but choking the air out of him is quieter and more efficient) and easily pickpocketed for the key.

The great arse did not even bother to outfit the guard with more than one key. He was that arrogant in his plan.

She turns it in the lock to the tower room and slips in without any fanfare, finding Kara sat before a mirror listlessly powdering her face.

Her much-bruised, positively wan face.

“How dare he,” Barbara murmurs before she can realize it.

Immediately Kara turns to discover the source of the voice and immediately she yelps, then slaps her hands over her mouth. “Barbara,” she whispers, shocked. “You came.”

“What other choice did I have?” Barbara replies.

Kara draws into herself. “Plenty of them, I imagine,” she says.

“What reason could I have had to let you go through with this?” Barbara asks, though she’s not expecting an answer. “Your marriage seals no treaties for the queen. We are not at war. I am driven by nothing more than my heart.” There’s that word again, heart, but it’s the only way to explain this.

“You put yourself at risk,” Kara says softly.

“But you are at more of a risk if you stay here with that man,” Barbara insists. “And it is a needless risk. You serve no one by going through with this.”

Kara shrugs helplessly. “I cannot think anyone is served by preventing it.”

Before she can think better of it, Barbara crosses the room, takes a knee beside Kara’s seat, reaches a hand toward her shoulder. “That’s nonsense,” she says firmly. “Preventing you from being - from falling victim to him, that would be worth doing a hundred times.”

“How do you…”

“We should ready to leave here as quickly as we can,” Barbara says. “The longer we wait, the shorter a time we have to escape without suspicion.”

“What did you _do_?” Kara asks, sounding horrified and more than a bit thrilled.

“Nothing spectacular,” Barbara demurs, though she’s grinning. “But something very appropriate. Would you have me get any of your things before we go?”

 

* * *

 

“The poison Barbara brought seems to be taking effect nicely,” says Daisy, as she and Melinda quickly take their leave from the dining hall.

There’s screaming coming from behind them, as the attendees begin to discern that the lord has not suddenly fallen into his soup in a drunken stupor, but is instead quite dead. Melinda smirks and replies in Daisy’s mother’s language, “Good riddance.”

“Do you know the way to the stables?” Daisy asks, pausing. “I can’t remember.”

“This way,” Melinda replies, leading her down a corridor towards an exit.

“And you don’t think anyone will suspect us of ill will, even though we disappeared immediately after it happened?”

Melinda shakes her head. “They’ll all be too preoccupied with taking care of the body and soothing panicked guests. No one will think twice about one absent princess.”

When they reach the carriage, Barbara is muttering to herself as she rearranges trunks in the back, trying to fit a new case amongst the rest. She doesn’t look up, but she asks, “It’s done?”

Daisy nods. “When last we saw him, he had collapsed into his soup.”

“Everyone seemed rather surprised at the lord’s sudden demise,” remarks Melinda.

“I suppose they would all want to act the part, but I imagine many of them, like those townsfolk, believed it only a matter of time,” Barbara mutters, finally wedging the case in and stepping back with a satisfied nod.

“And Kara?” Daisy asks.

Barbara nods toward the coach. “We should be off.”

And they leave very soon after that, although they only make it so far as the long road off of the estate before they’re stopped by a guard. “I’m sorry,” he says, “no one is to come or go until we have thoroughly searched for evidence of foul play in the lord’s death.”

Melinda stares at him for a long moment, then she leans down and flicks the whip so it knocks him over. Not enough to deeply wound the man, but it does dispatch him effectively.

Inside the coach, Kara (currently sat on the floor, bundled in Barbara’s cloak) starts to breathe heavily, her shoulders shaking, and Barbara calls, “Is everything clear?”

“Yes,” Melinda calls back, clicking her tongue to urge the horses forward.

So reassured, Barbara leans forward and rests a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s all right,” she whispers. “We’re on the way out of there.”

“We’ll be followed,” Kara whispers, sounding frightened.

“We won’t,” replies Daisy in her best soothing tone. “If Melinda says everything’s clear, it’s clear. My mother will welcome us, and then we’ll take you home.”

“But he’ll -”

“I told you,” Barbara murmurs. “He’s gone. There’s no chance that he survived.”

“I saw it myself,” promises Daisy. “He collapsed and did not get up again.”

Shakily, Kara nods, and she whispers, “Thank you.”

“It was the only right thing,” Barbara replies softly.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at Jiaying’s court, Daisy leads them to the receiving room. She moves differently here, both more and less sure of herself. “My mother’s courtiers are polite, but reticent,” she explains. “They might not speak to you more than is necessary, but they are loyal and good-hearted.” She nods at a redheaded woman they walk past. “That’s Alisha, one of my mother’s advisors. No one knows how, but she seems to have her eyes on everything that happens here. Secrets do not last long. And Gordon, Mother’s right hand man, cannot see, but he seems to be able to get her everything she asks for.”

Kara bites her lip. “There are none who would… tell?”

“No. Mother is very discreet, and once we explain the situation to her, she will protect you as one of her own.”

“That is kind of her,” Kara murmurs. “I am not sure what I’ve done to deserve such treatment.”

Barbara frowns, silently signaling Daisy that she should be the one to answer at this time.

“You asked for help, and we wish to provide it,” Daisy says. “You are a friend, and a good person, Kara. You did not deserve the things that... _bastard_ did to you.”

Kara shudders involuntarily, and Barbara takes her arm to steady her. “You needn’t tell anything you don’t wish,” she promises. “Know that no matter what, you will be protected.”

They approach the throne, and Daisy calls, “Mother, I’ve come for a visit and I’ve brought friends from Queen Victoria’s court.”

Jiaying breaks out smiling with obvious joy, waving them closer. “I would have my daughter offer proper introductions when there is not such an audience,” she says, rolling her eyes fondly at the surrounding court. “Have rooms readied for our guests and meet me in my solar, I’ve only a few more issues to see to.”

“Hello,” Daisy greets the servant who steps over to attend them. “Please ready three extra bedrooms, as well as mine. Thank you.”

“If it is not too much trouble, might I stay with Barbara?” Kara asks in a whisper.

Barbara squeezes her arm. “I would be glad of it,” she says.

Daisy smiles. “Very well, two extra bedrooms, then.”

Once the servant has left, Melinda asks, “To the solar?”

“Yes!” Daisy leads them there, where they await her mother.

“It’s a lovely room,” Kara offers shyly, glancing around. “A lovely castle, really. So light, so inviting.”

“Mother does appreciate beauty,” says Daisy with a wry smile. “This is her favorite room.”

“I understand why,” Kara says. “It’s so free.”

The door opens and Jiaying glides in, nodding politely. “Court, while important, can be constraining,” she explains. “I wanted to have at least one place I could get away and feel unburdened, no matter.”

“That’s wise,” says Melinda, smiling slightly. “Thank you for hosting us.”

“That Da-xia brings you here means she trusts you,” Jiaying says, “and her trust is enough for me.” She turns to smile at her daughter expectantly.

“I’m glad you’re so confident in me, Mother,” replies Daisy, smiling widely and stepping forward to embrace Jiaying, who seems a bit startled but adjusts quickly. “Meet my friends from Queen Victoria’s court. Lady Melinda, Lady Barbara, and Lady Kara.”

Kara, unsure of the protocol, drops into a curtsy, and Barbara follows suit so as not to make Kara feel conspicuous. “A pleasure, Your Majesty,” Barbara murmurs respectfully.

Melinda bows slightly at the waist and nods at Jiaying. “Your daughter learns quickly. She will be a good knight.”

“That is a comfort,” Jiaying says. “Not because I expected any less, but because I know that means she is happy with the work.”

Daisy, looking a bit embarrassed, nods. “I am. It’s...Melinda is teaching me a lot. I want to make the Queen proud - and you.”

“If you are working hard and you’re satisfied, then I am proud,” Jiaying murmurs, casting her daughter an affectionate look before studying the others. “Are you all knights as well, then?”

“Melinda and I are,” Barbara explains. “Kara -”

“I should like to train,” Kara interjects softly, the first she’s spoken of this.

Barbara smiles at her. “But as of now, she is merely a friend,” she concludes.

Jiaying quirks an eyebrow. “Might she be involved in that rescue you alluded to?”

“Yes,” replies Daisy, glancing at Kara. “Perhaps you’d like to rest for a while, Kara? You must be exhausted from the last several days.”

Kara bites her lip, nodding. “I confess I don’t remember the last good night’s rest I had,” she frowns. “Would that be… would I be a horrible guest for asking to be excused?”

Jiaying shakes her head vehemently. “It’s perfectly understandable,” she says. “I’d rather you be well-rested and happy than the alternative.”

“All right,” Kara murmurs, and she glances up at Barbara. “Ah, would you…”

“Of course,” Barbara says. “Where are our rooms?”

Jiaying gives directions, reliant on landmarks as well as rights and lefts, and dismisses the two. She takes a seat before regarding the others and asking, “How much of a story is there behind this matter?”

“Well.” Daisy coughs awkwardly. “Kara was promised in marriage to the lord of Aleshite, and he came to...collect her several moons ago. We thought nothing of it, but then Barbara received a letter from her. It said ‘I’ve made a mistake.’ Barbara is...she is very protective of Kara, and she was ready to risk everything to help her. She enlisted myself and Melinda to help, under the guise of coming to visit you, and while we were retrieving Kara, Barbara…” She pauses, unsure of how to explain herself.

“Let’s just say the illustrious lord will no longer be a problem,” Melinda says, smirking.

“I see,” Jiaying murmurs, folding her hands in her lap. “I assume that is why you asked me to be discreet regarding your visit?”

Daisy nods. “Not that the Queen would object to the nature of our errand, but Lady Maria thought it best to avoid a potential conflict of interest, so that the Queen could plead ignorance if anyone made inquiries later.”

Jiaying nods knowingly. “Did anyone suspect?”

“We think not,” Melinda replies. “The scene after the lord’s collapse was very chaotic. I doubt anyone saw us slip out of the room, and even more that anyone has thought twice about Kara in the last day or so.”

“And nobody saw her leave in your company, as far as you know?” Jiaying presses.

“Barbara would know more about that than either of us. She was the one who found her and retrieved her from the tower he had her locked in.”

Jiaying grimaces. “That such behavior is still permitted appalls me,” she declares. “How much is known of the lord’s treatment of her?”

“She hasn’t spoken of it to me.” Daisy frowns. “And I felt it was inappropriate to try to coax it from her if she did not wish to share it. But we do know that he controlled if and when she came out of the tower, and those bruises on her face...they were not an accident.”

“And you mentioned he made some comments to you about not having ‘taken’ her,” Melinda adds, her mouth twisting. “But as we know, he was a liar and a lech. He was likely trying to make himself look better.”

“Abhorrent,” Jiaying murmurs. “I will guard her as best I can, you have my word.”

“I find myself very glad you never accepted any of his invitations,” says Daisy, smiling despite herself.

‘“Even on paper he seemed foul,” Jiaying says. “It was good of you to rescue her as you did.”

“It was our duty,” replies Melinda. “We could not leave one of our own to such a fate.”

Daisy coughs quietly. “And Barbara’s motives are of a, let’s say, more _personal_ nature. I wished to help her.”

“I did wonder,” Jiaying chuckles. “Are they, or have they ever been…?”

“I have known Barbara for many years, and I have never seen her display this sort of affection for anyone.” Melinda smirks. “Even when we were bedmates for a time, she kept her feelings, if she had any of that sort for me, in check. This is something new for her.”

At that, Daisy’s mouth falls open and she yelps before she can catch herself. When Melinda glances at her, she says, “I’m sorry, I...I had no idea you and she had…”

“It was long before you came,” Melinda replies. “More a means to an end than a true relationship. I think this may be different.”

“I do as well,” says Daisy, trying to recover. “I have little experience myself, but the way that she looks at Kara, the way she treats her - her feelings are genuine.”

Jiaying nods. “In that case, I wish them well.”

“As do we.” After a moment, Melinda adds, “I suspect you would like to talk with your daugher further in private, Your Highness, so I will take my leave now.”

“You remember the directions, or shall I go over them again?”

“I can find my way, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“Barbara?” Kara’s voice is small, a whisper almost, but it still manages to cut through the air.

“Have you been dreaming?” Barbara whispers. “I could find some sleeping draught, if you need?”

“I haven’t been able to sleep,” Kara says, “but I don’t need anything for it. Not yet.”

Barbara pauses, frowning. “Can I help in some other way?”

Kara sighs, turns over on her side so she’s facing Barbara. “Would you… I know you’re just across the room but you feel so far.”

Barbara pushes off the trunk she’s been sat on, keeping watch, and comes to sit on the bed. “Whatever you like,” she promises.

“Thank you,” Kara says softly, and almost like she has to act before she loses her nerve, she moves to rest her head on Barbara’s lap. “I hope you will not find me forward, but…”

“Nonsense,” Barbara chides gently. “Whatever you like. I mean it. If closeness brings you comfort, I will be close.”

“You bring me comfort,” Kara confesses. “Hearing your heart, feeling you near. I… I had about forgotten what it feels like to want someone else…” Close, perhaps, or present, but she doesn’t elaborate and so it hangs in the air. _Want_.

“I am truly sorry,” Barbara whispers, and she very carefully rests her hand on Kara’s shoulder, asking, “May I?”

Kara nods. “I don’t mind. You know, the first time he kissed me, it was sweet, even chaste, but when no one was looking…”

“Kara,” Barbara murmurs.

“No,” Kara says, “let me say. I need to let it out or else I’m going to keep carrying this disgusting weight in my heart. He would kiss me and his lips were chapped and his breath was hot, and I could have shut my eyes and imagined being kissed by someone else but he was too rough, too - too much trying to claim me to be you - to be anyone else.”

Barbara doesn’t miss the slip, but she knows not to call attention to it. Instead what she says is, “You are no property to be claimed.”

“But I was,” Kara almost insists. “In his eyes. He professed to love me, but it did not take long for me to realize that all he loved was my compliance.”

“The scum,” Barbara hisses, “that treacherous louse.”

“If we were to be so soon wed, he said, if we were in love, why would we wait to be intimate?” Kara whispers. “He… he visited me at night, when the castle was quiet, and - at first he would try to lull me, kiss my face and neck, pull me onto his lap and try being tender, but even that never felt… I tried so hard to want it, but it never felt right.”

“Gods, Kara, I’m sorry,” Barbara says.

“He’d give up with that tack,” Kara continues, sounding distant, “and he’d scratch and he’d bite and after a while he’d shake me, throw me down, worse than. If I didn’t cry he wouldn’t often be satisfied, but if I cried too much, he would yell at me to stop, couldn’t I see he loved me and only did these things for that overabundance of passion?”

“Oh, my lady,” Barbara murmurs.

“He only - I mean, all he wanted was… he never…” Kara trails off, despondent, and Barbara squeezes her shoulder. “He never entered me, not in that way. But he’d make me touch him, stroke him until he… or he’d use my mouth. He’d hold my hair, strike my cheek if I…”

“Kara,” Barbara sighs, starting to trace light circles on the other woman’s arm.

“I went out of myself after a while, when he’d do that,” Kara says, almost as if she means to be reassuring. “But even that displeased him, he wanted me present. The night he tried to strangle me - and then fell to his knees, sobbing that he loved me too much - that was the night I wrote the letter to you.”

“We came for you as soon as we could,” Barbara says. “We would have come sooner if we had any idea. I should have had an idea.”

“I thought that I could hold out, grow used to it,” Kara explains, and she’s starting to cry again. “It wasn’t until that night, when I saw, clearly, that he could very well kill me… that’s when I knew I had to at least try something.”

Gently Barbara moves her hand to Kara’s hair, watching for the slightest sign of discomfort. “You’re very brave,” she says, trying for consoling.

“Bravery would have been staging a coup or slitting his throat in the night,” Kara mutters. “I just sat and cried like a child.”

“You didn’t give up,” Barbara says, “and that is the bravest thing imaginable.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you doing, Mother?” Daisy asks, tilting her head in curiosity. “I imagine you’ve kept busy in my absence.” She grins.

“I’m all right,” Jiaying says with a shrug. “What passes for my personal life has been mentioned in the letters I’ve written, and if you’re interested in the political machinations of court, I’m sure Alisha would be happy to brief you. I’m considerably more interested in what goes on in your life, seeing as unless you need something, _your_ correspondence is brief at best.” She smiles to show it’s not meant angrily.

Daisy tosses her head, smirking. “You know I am not gifted with a pen,” she teases. “My days are largely spent training. Melinda is a good teacher, not always gentle, but she wants me to become strong and skilled like herself.”

“Truly,” Jiaying says, “how do you progress? What have you learned?”

“Some swordsmanship, and a great deal of footwork,” replies Daisy, laughing as if sharing a joke with herself. “She told me when I was first starting that she would rather have me not pick up a sword for a year than do so without the proper foundation. She only just allowed me to begin practicing with a straw dummy at the start of spring.”

“She sounds wise,” Jiaying murmurs. “I am glad she is interested in teaching you thoroughly.”

Nodding, Daisy responds, “As am I. Indeed she is so thorough that sometimes I feel too tired at the end of the day to do anything but fall into bed, exhausted, while Barbara and some of the others remain awake, talking or drinking.”

Jiaying manages a wry smile. “I hope you are not entirely lacking in social connections?”

“No, I…” Suddenly embarrassed, Daisy drops her gaze. “I have friends. Lady Jemma, she is...she is the Queen’s ward and she is training in alchemy.”

“Alchemy,” Jiaying repeats, sounding awed. “She must be very clever.”

“She is.” Despite herself, Daisy smiles. “She told me recently she is working on a balm that will make wounds less painful, numb them, she said. She got so excited her entire face shone, it was lovely.”

“Such a thing _would_ be quite useful,” Jiaying muses, and it’s all she can do not to smirk. “I’m sure she is quite something to look on when she is happy, to earn that reaction from you.”

Daisy flushes and stammers, “I...I...she is, yes. She’s beautiful.”

“Does she have suitors?”

“I’ve not seen any men seeking her hand,” replies Daisy.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Da-xia,” Jiaying says archly.

Daisy coughs. “She...she is very studious and involved in her work, she doesn’t talk to many people. I was shocked that she wished to, erm, talk to me.”

“You sound as if you know her well, though,” Jiaying counters.

“I - I do. She makes me feel...I’m happier when I’m with her.”

“And yet you’re reticent to share how,” Jiaying says.

Embarrassed, Daisy yelps, “Mother! Nothing untoward has happened. We only just discovered our mutual feelings before I left.”

“But you have shared those feelings with her,” Jiaying presses, smiling.

“Yes. And I slept in her chambers. _Only_ slept,” adds Daisy quickly.

Jiaying is quiet for a moment, considering this before she asks, “Do you know yet how deep your feelings run?”

“I haven’t considered it,” Daisy admits. “I only know that I miss her fiercely.”

“Ah,” Jiaying says. “In my experience, that’s very much a sign.”

“Of what?” Daisy’s mouth quirks.

“At the very least, deep feeling and affection,” Jiaying explains. “Combined with the way you look when discussing her, the reverence in your voice, a very certain, very strong sort of affection.”

“Oh?” Daisy’s gaze falls to the ground, but she’s smiling. “You would know better than I of such things.”

Jiaying shrugs. “Just as I know that daughters do not wish to contemplate such things as pertain to their mothers.”

“A fair point.” Daisy’s smile grows wider. “I shall inform you if anything important happens.”

“I count on it,” Jiaying says. “Tell me more of your other friends, the ones accompanying you.”

“Barbara? She is brave and clever and faithful. She would sooner die than allow her companions to be harmed. And she is quite adept with a longstaff.”

“I would be interested in seeing a demonstration, if she were so inclined,” Jiaying says. “It’s an art rarely mastered.”

“I shall have to ask her, but I suspect she would enjoy that. She is also fairly vain,” jokes Daisy.

“Pride in her work would seem reasonable,” Jiaying smiles.

Daisy nods. “True enough. And Melinda, as I’ve said, is dedicated to her position. Indeed, the only one of us who could rival her is Isabelle, who acts as the Queen’s personal guard.”

“Is your queen in true need of a personal guard?” Jiaying asks curiously.

“No more or less so than yourself,” teases Daisy, “and does not Alisha serve a similar function for you? The Queen also has, ah, personal reasons for wanting Isabelle by her side.”

“When she must,” Jiaying says with playful dismissiveness. “Am I right to assume the nature of those personal reasons?”

“Isabelle acts as her consort, if that is what you mean.”

“No use being subtle about it,” Jiaying agrees, smirking.

Daisy shakes her head. “They certainly aren’t,” she says with a giggle.

“An advantage of being royalty, that,” Jiaying says.

“Will I also have this advantage?” Daisy asks playfully.

“None here will question your choice of a partner,” Jiaying shrugs. “As to your queen’s court, I could not say, but I imagine if they’re tolerant of her knight-consort they will find no fault with your interest in the queen’s ward.”

“I certainly hope not,” says Daisy with a wry smile. “I would not wish to cause trouble in this way. After all, Sif has taken a lover from the ladies at court and they do not even try to remain secretive.”

“Sif is another of your fellow knights?” Jiaying asks.

Nodding, Daisy replies, “Yes, her skill with a sword is unrivaled. As is her belly when the drink is flowing,” she adds, grinning.

“A jovial companion as well as a trusty one, then,” Jiaying observes.

“Very much so. Competitive to a fault, but you will not find a better friend to be at your side in battle or in festivities.” Daisy pauses a moment before adding, “All the more strange, then, that her choice of bedmate would be such a...self-interested person such as the Lady Lorelei.”

“Sometimes, there is no accounting for desire,” Jiaying says with a shrug. “How else do I explain your father?”

That remark causes Daisy to let out an un-princess-like snort of amusement. “The more you talk of him, the more I am relieved not to have known him well.”

“I admit, I thank my luck that you’re more mine than his in temperament,” Jiaying agrees.

“I am glad of that as well, I think,” says Daisy with a modest shrug.

Jiaying smiles, and she lets a moment pass before asking, “What of Lady Kara, your rescue?”

“She is not prone to talking unnecessarily, but she’s very clever. She spends hours poring over books and documents in the Queen’s library, in languages none of us can read a word of. And she’s eager to please others. I fear that’s not unrelated to what happened to her.”

“Similar stories have been happening for all time, I fear,” Jiaying sighs. “She is lucky in having the Lady Barbara, in having all of you.”

“I only hope we can keep her safe hereafter.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” says Alisha, raising an eyebrow as she pours herself more wine, “I hear we’re hosting a troupe of murderesses.”

Barbara rolls her eyes. “One murderess, the rest merely… knowing parties who did nothing to stop said murder.”

“Oh, I wasn’t accusing or complaining,” Alisha clarifies. “Good on you. That kind’s better off gone from the world.”

Daisy smirks and replies, “It seems he will not be missed by anyone who knew his true self.”

“He won’t,” Kara mutters, though her gaze stays fixed on her plate. “Anyone who knew him longer than a day and night would have known his cruelty. I find it a wonder he had any people left surrounding him.”

“Many men will look the other way to preserve their opinions of their peers and betters,” says Melinda.

“An unfortunate truth,” Jiaying agrees, grimacing.

Searching for a change of subject, Barbara glances around the table and finally settles on Melinda’s face. “You’re looking cheerful,” she comments.

Melinda smiles evasively. “I found a sparring partner earlier,” she says. “That always puts me in a good mood.”

“Did you just wander the halls looking for one?” Barbara asks, smirking.

“I used my own methods.”

“And how was it? Satisfactory?” Daisy asks playfully.

“Very much so. Your warriors are skilled,” says Melinda, turning to Jiaying. “I learned something from the exercise.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Jiaying says. “From what Da-xia says, teaching you something would be quite a feat, given you already know so much.”

“She exaggerates,” replies Melinda, rolling her eyes affectionately.

“I don’t!” protests Daisy. “It certainly seems like you know a great deal.”

“Well,” Barbara says with a calculated sort of grin, “you do know a lot.”

Melinda snorts. “Kara, how was your rest?” she asks, pointedly ignoring Barbara.

“All right,” Kara says softly. She, it must be noted, doesn’t seem capable of ignoring Barbara, as she keeps glancing sideways as if to make sure she’s still there. “I feel better now than I have in days, I think.”

Daisy, who has definitely noticed said glances, smiles. “That’s good to hear. Mother mentioned that she has a section of books in the library that might interest you.”

“Oh!” Kara’s eyes light up for the first time since they saved her, and she cannot help but smile. “I - that is, if it’s all right - might I go and explore tomorrow? I’ve not really… for a while.”

“Of course,” Jiaying says warmly. “Someone ought to appreciate them, if only for a little while.” She says this with a playfully chiding look at Alisha.

“Excuse _me_ , Your Majesty,” Alisha huffs, “I’ve never been a reader, but I can appreciate your collection. Aesthetically, at a distance.”

“And that’s all well and good,” Jiaying counters, “but books are meant to be read.”

“I would be glad to help in that way,” Kara murmurs, smiling shyly.

“Can’t imagine you got to do much recreational reading at the lord of All-shite’s palace,” Alisha says, and it’s probably meant sympathetically but she’s never been good at conveying that.

“Mother, I hadn’t told you about one of our favorite pastimes!” says Daisy suddenly. “Each of us recites a folk tale, and the others take a sip of wine when the storyteller pauses for too long, or begins to tell the story incorrectly. I think it would be fun to play now.” Because she can tell Kara’s becoming anxious, and she wants to help her avoid that.

“That sounds an amusing diversion,” Jiaying muses, smiling. “Alisha, fill everyone’s glasses and I’ll begin.”


	3. we play the game with skillful hands and so I asked for your demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and her company return from their mission in time for a feast, and they partake of much-needed downtime. Daisy and Jemma in particular take advantage of this.

“Melinda,” hisses Daisy. “Psst, Melinda!”

Melinda, who had been attempting to sleep a moment before, opens one eye. “Yes?”

“Look.” Daisy gestures toward Barbara’s pallet.

Melinda glances over; Kara is curled into Barbara, Barbara is wrapped around Kara protectively, intimately. It seems something that others ought not to witness. “They seem comfortable,” she says, her tone deliberately casual.

Daisy giggles. “‘Comfortable’ is one word, I suppose. Barbara has hardly left her side since we rescued her.”

“She is unusually protective,” agrees Melinda with a smirk. “But we shouldn’t lie about gossiping. Come, help me with breakfast.”

Soon, Barbara stirs, lifting herself off the ground. “We’ve only a short journey to make today?” she half-asks, though she knows it’s true.

“Yes,” Melinda agrees. “We have the last of the food from Jiaying, come eat.”

Before she does, Barbara nudges Kara and waits for her to open her eyes. “We shouldn’t dally, but at least this is more worth savoring than what we scrounged for the journey ourselves.”

Daisy nods as she swallows the last bite of a slice of rich bread. “Mother enjoys food of a certain quality.”

“It’s wonderful, I think,” Kara offers shyly. “So much more interesting than…” She makes a face. _Some_ people’s taste, she means.

Barbara frowns, setting a hand on Kara’s knee. She doesn’t actually say anything, but her expression is unusually sympathetic.

At that, Daisy glances at Melinda and raises an eyebrow, grinning. Melinda raises hers in return.

“So how did the two of you sleep?” Daisy asks, eyes gleaming.

“Well,” Kara says immediately, lowering her gaze.

“I found the ground very uncomfortable,” continues Daisy innocently, “so I wondered if it might have been better in another spot.”

“I wasn’t bothered by it,” replies Melinda, narrowing her eyes at Daisy.

Barbara tries not to roll her eyes. “We’ll be in our own beds soon enough, and this sufficed until then.” She pauses a moment before she adds, “I suppose you might have found it more to your liking if you’d been joined by Lady Jemma?”

Daisy cannot help but laugh. “And you, I suppose, did not have a similar problem,” she says lightly.

Kara looks between them, mildly alarmed, and Barbara quickly assures, “There were no problems.”

“We should move on soon,” says Melinda. “I think we are all looking forward to being home again.”

Soon they set off, making good time on the rest of the journey, until finally they can see the castle in the distance around midday. “We’re nearly there!” says Daisy, smiling as she peers out the carriage window.

Kara lights up, but nervously she asks, “Will the queen be angry?”

“No, no,” says Daisy, attempting to sound reassuring. “Her Majesty will understand. She would not have one of her courtiers trapped in a miserable situation.”

“We’re not to mention what happened, though, I’m afraid,” Barbara reminds. “Much as I’d like to be able to brag about ending him.”

“Oh, oh, I know, I…” Kara smiles hesitantly. “It’s enough that I know.”

They arrive to the typical goings-on, with Isabelle and Akela sparring in the courtyard. Isabelle glances over as they arrive, narrowing her eyes. Melinda nods a greeting to them, completely ignoring their stares.

“Oh dear,” Kara whispers, and Barbara squeezes her hand.

Maria comes up to them as Melinda stops the carriage. “You’re back,” she says with the faintest smile.

“Yes,” says Melinda, climbing down. “How has everything been in our absence?”

“Nothing much of note. Her Majesty found nothing unusual about your absence, but she will be glad of your return.” Maria glances at the carriage. “And your journey, was it...fruitful?”

This seems the appropriate moment to show themselves, so Barbara guides Kara out of the carriage, both of them smiling nervously. “Daisy’s been shown some of our ways, and in turn, she showed us her mother’s court,” she explains.

“And look who we found there!” says Daisy, gesturing to Kara and smiling. “My mother had taken her in, not long before we arrived.”

Barbara nods, trying not to wince at the rather obvious delivery of that line. “It is not a pretty story, but she’s home now,” she says.

“If that’s all right,” Kara adds.

“Of course it’s all right!” shouts Jemma, who’s appeared behind them in the last moments. She leans in to embrace Kara, takes note of how Kara flinches involuntarily, and settles for patting her arm gently. “I’m sure everyone will be glad of your return, Lady Kara.”

Kara ducks her head. “Thank you, Lady Jemma,” she whispers. “I find this place suits me much better than….” She trails off, shrugging shyly.

Jemma nods, but then her attention shifts to Daisy, and her smile grows. “I’m pleased to hear it was a successful journey,” she murmurs.

“It was,” says Daisy, coming over to put her arms around Jemma. “But I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jemma says, and seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone is doubtlessly watching them, she presses a kiss to Daisy’s cheek.

Daisy closes her eyes and sighs in contentment, before seeming to realize their audience and reluctantly stepping back. “I will come to see you once we’ve seen Her Majesty,” she says.

Jemma nods. “Meet me in the library,” she suggests, smiling coyly.

“Good afternoon, Lady Jemma,” Barbara says with a sardonic wave.

“Oh! Yes, good afternoon, Barbara, Melinda,” Jemma stammers, blushing.

Daisy rolls her eyes. “You can hardly talk, Barbara,” she mutters.

This naturally earns Daisy an elbow in the side. “I am glad to see the castle stayed upright in our absence,” she teases.

Isabelle strides over, eyebrow raised. “I hadn’t heard you were leaving,” she says coolly. “But it’s good that you have returned safely.”

“It was a rather spur-of-the-moment decision,” Babara replies, just as aloof. “Part of Daisy’s training.”

“I see.” Isabelle looks unconvinced. “You said you were on your way to see Her Majesty now?”

“Yes, we were,” says Melinda, nudging the group in the direction of the castle. “Barbara, I must see to the horses, would you…?”

“Certainly,” Barbara agrees. “Come. There will be time for chatter soon enough.”

Kara, still pink, waves as they depart; Daisy gives Jemma one last smile; and Melinda turns to the horses with a roll of her eyes. Isabelle follows them, still a bit suspicious.

Victoria is in her chambers, which Isabelle well knows, so their visit is not near as formal as it could be. Instead, their arrival is met with Victoria’s dry, “So you’ve returned.”

“We have, Your Majesty,” Barbara says. “Melinda is minding the horses, but we are all safe and sound.”

“And joined…”

Kara drops into a curtsy. “Your Majesty, if I may,” she says politely as ever. “They found me at Queen Jiaying’s court, after I fled my intended’s.” Here, she glances to her feet. “He was not the man I thought him to be, Your Majesty. I feared my life as his bride would be a short one.”

Daisy adds, “My mother took her in sometime before we arrived. She said she was glad to give shelter to someone in need.”

“I see,” Victoria murmurs. “What a happy coincidence, then.”

“Yes,” Kara agrees, nodding. “She was most generous, and would have been happy to continue having me as her guest, but when your knights arrived, I found - well, I found my homesickness grew unbearable. I begged to return with them.” None of this is rehearsed, but nonetheless she lies naturally.

Isabelle’s still frowning. “When you are finished, may I talk with you?” she asks Victoria, quietly.

“You may,” Victoria says. “Of course we welcome you back, Lady Kara. I trust you are feeling better since you left that place?”

“I am,” Kara replies. “I have been most kindly treated. Although…” She frowns. “I confess I am still weary from the journey. Might I be excused to rest before I see anyone else?”

“I would insist upon it,” Victoria says, managing a bit of a smile. “Please. Your old room remains untouched. Perhaps the Lady Barbara would guide you there?”

“I will need to carry your things, too,” Barbara says with a fond look.

“You have my gratitude,” Kara says, and it’s for more than just this.

Victoria dismisses them, and Daisy glances at her, trying not to appear any more suspicious than she already may. “Do you have further need of me, Your Majesty?” she asks, trying to sound innocent.

“You may go,” Victoria, who finds that attempt to seem less suspicious even more suspicious, says.

Daisy gives a quick half-bow and then turns to leave, trying without much success to hide the smile on her face.

Once she’s gone, Isabelle turns to Victoria. “I suspect that journey had a very different purpose than they claim.”

“Your suspicions are likely true,” Victoria says. “What cause do you have for them, though?”

“It seems altogether _too_ convenient that they should happen to find Lady Kara at the very place to which they were journeying, don’t you think?”

Victoria shrugs. “It may well be,” she says. “Then again, fortune very occasionally smiles on us.”

“I suppose,” replies Isabelle, still frowning. “But I cannot help but feel there was more to the story than they told.”

“I do not disagree,” Victoria points out. “But such a mission is honorable, in its way. I suppose.” She laughs ungracefully. “I’m glad that Kara managed to escape. I never approved of that man.”

Isabelle shakes her head. “Nor did I. If I may speak freely for a moment, I never understood why you allowed him to take her.”

Victoria frowns. “A glib answer might be that I disapprove of every man,” she points out, “but in truth I’ve asked myself the same. I suppose the best I can say is that I conceded, despite my misgivings, because I did not realize how truly horrible he was.”

At that, Isabelle chuckles. “Well, it’s turned out well enough, I suppose. If you are not concerned with their endeavors, then I will not belabor the point.” She steps closer to Victoria. “Have you anything to see to before the banquet tonight, darling, or…?”

Victoria’s eyebrow goes up. “Did you have something in mind?”

Isabelle drops to her knees with a smirk. “I did, in fact, if you’re amenable to it.”

“Please,” Victoria hums, “do elaborate.”

 

* * *

 

They’d arrived back just in time for the Feast of St. Kelly in the evening, which, truth be told, Daisy had forgotten about. But she’s put on her best dress and made herself presentable, and she’s seated at one of the frontmost tables with Melinda and Lady Anne. As the first course is distributed, she glances around the room surreptitiously. The Queen and Isabelle are of course seated at the head table, with Jemma at her left as her charge. (Daisy can’t help but stare a bit, as Jemma’s wearing a blue dress that’s flattering but not ostentatious.) Barbara and Kara are also at that table, Kara on Isabelle’s other side and Barbara next to her. Ordinarily, Barbara would likely have been seated at Melinda’s table, but she insisted on staying near Kara.

Sif, Maria, and Akela are sitting at the next table nearest to theirs, as fellow knights (and strategist, in Maria’s case). Sif’s protege Elena is on her left side, also surveying the room. At a table slightly farther away are some of the other ladies at court, such as Lorelei, Audrey, and Rosalind. Lorelei keeps flirting with Sif from afar and not being the least bit subtle about it, which Sif has thus far resolutely ignored.

Before the main course is brought out, the Queen rises and clears her throat loudly, hoping to secure the crowd’s attention. “My deepest thanks for joining me tonight,” she begins, rather out of formality (she knows that none of her courtiers would think to skip a feast except in the direst of circumstances). “The Feast of St. Kelly has long been one of our most cherished traditions, for it honors Our Lady of endurance and the female spirit, and on this night we celebrate these and the ways in which we, as a court and as individuals, may embody them.”

Some soft cheers are heard throughout the room, and Victoria waits for them to subside before she continues. “Especially in the spirit of this day, we welcome one of our own back to court. Our Lady Kara returns to us after the willing end of her betrothal to the Lord of Aleshite.” More noises of approval are made, although carefully. “The experience was a trying one, so as your queen I ask that you not press or pry. What of her story we’re meant to hear will be told in time.”

Kara, by this point, is blushing furiously, clinging to Barbara’s hand under the table, and Barbara is working both to provide stability for Kara and to keep from showing that she suspects the Queen suspects.

“With that, I will bring my speech to an end and allow us to continue with the feast,” Victoria declares, raising her glass to her courtiers before she sits and nods permission for the idle chatter to resume.

Isabelle turns to Kara and, with a small smile says quietly, “However you returned to us, it’s good to have you back.”

Kara’s eyes go wide. “It’s good to be back,” she says. “I don’t think I belong anywhere else.” She glances quickly at Barbara when she says it.

Isabelle barely stops herself from snorting in a way entirely inappropriate for a Queen’s bodyguard and consort. She settles for shooting Barbara a knowing smirk.

The feast proceeds, and Daisy focuses on the delicious food (sulking just a bit because Jemma’s so far away), but then she notices how Melinda and Anne are looking at each other. They have their heads close together, murmuring so as not to be heard, and this would not be terribly out of the ordinary except that Melinda’s expression is softer than Daisy’s ever seen it. Daisy’s eyes widen and she turns to look at Jemma, who is pretending not to stare at her. _Look,_ she mouths, catching Jemma’s eye and nodding at the two women across from her.

Jemma, truth told, is sulking just as much, though she can’t show it given that her seat is an honor, so any distraction is welcome, but a distraction from Daisy is even more so. She does not know Melinda near as well as Daisy does, but she knows enough about her to know that the way she’s looking at Anne is an anomaly. It makes perfect sense to her, given that Anne is (in her opinion) well worth fawning over, but given that Melinda is not one for fawning, it’s something of a surprise. After staring a bit, she makes sure to catch Daisy’s eye again and grin, nodding.

“I think we’ve been found out,” Anne whispers to Melinda, her expression unchanging.

Melinda huffs her amusement. “Hardly the worst thing. I know how to turn the tables.” She turns to Daisy and comments, “Jemma’s looking lovely this evening.”

A bit taken aback, Daisy blinks before replying, “Ah, yes, she is...quite lovely.”

“I hope your meeting in the library earlier went well?” Melinda continues, her tone neutral.

Daisy flushes. “It - it did, thank you.”

“Oh, the library!” Anne exclaims. “Was she helping you to find a text? She’s such a studious one.” She knows full well this was not the purpose of their meeting.

“Not...quite.” Daisy suddenly finds the lamb on her plate very interesting. “We were discussing, ah, her recent achievements.” This is not exactly a lie, as she had asked Jemma what she’d done in Daisy’s absence. That part of the encounter hadn’t lasted long, though.

“I see,” Anne says, trying not to laugh. “I’m sure that was a fascinating discussion.”

“Yes.” Daisy doesn’t meet either woman’s eyes. “It was.”

Over at the other knight’s table, Maria has noticed Lorelei’s attentions and, with a grin, she comments, “Sif, I see you’ve been making some friends amongst the courtiers.”

“When I have time,” Sif says coolly. She knows what Maria is doing.

“I could not help but notice the Lady Lorelei heading in the direction of your chambers at quite a late hour the other night,” continues Maria. “I hope she was not lost.”

Akela and Elena snicker. “Yes, it would be a shame if she were to lose sleep wandering the castle unintentionally,” says Akela.

“Indeed,” says Sif. “I did not see her in the hallway then. If I should, I will ask her if she requires assistance.”

Lorelei has heard every word of this, and it strikes her as both entirely inevitable and entirely tiresome. Really. It’s not as if she’s insulted, she would just prefer more interesting stories be told about her. All of this to say, she huffs and shakes out her hair, looking miffed.

“Is something the matter?” asks Audrey, who was raised up north where folk are less demonstrative.

“Not so that it’s a cause for our worry,” interjects Rosalind, who would have an inherently permissive attitude no matter where she had lived.

“All right, then,” Audrey frowns.

“I insist you stop pitying me,” Lorelei says. “Rosalind is correct to assume my cause for sighing is no business of anyone else’s.”

At Victoria’s table, Isabelle leans over to whisper to her, “I think perhaps tomorrow you should wear something with a high collar.”

Victoria stiffens, trying not to react. “And why is that, my lady?”

“Because I’d like to be able to see that you are mine as much as I am yours,” replies Isabelle, smiling wickedly.

“You couldn’t have informed me of this earlier?” Victoria hisses.

“Well, what would be the fun in that?”

“In the act of what you wish to do to me, and not just the attempts to scandalize me with it,” Victoria replies primly.

Isabelle chuckles. “But Your Highness is excellent at keeping her composure despite my attempts.”

“That may be so,” Victoria says, eyes darting about the room, “but careful, talk like that and I’ll think scandalizing me is all you have in mind.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” teases Isabelle. “I’ll refrain from details at the moment, but I assure you I have plans to do far more than scandalize later tonight.”

“They’re rather bolder than I’d have thought,” Kara whispers, nodding slightly in Victoria and Isabelle’s direction with a wry smile.

“They’re bold and they’re not terribly subtle,” Barbara agrees. “But it’s better for them than many things would be, I think.”

“You know Isabelle better than most of us,” Kara muses, “I suppose you would know what she’d… like?” There’s a note of apprehension, because whether or not she’d like to admit it, she’s aware of the fact that Barbara has held multiple lovers in court and suddenly she’s shy thinking Isabelle may have been one of them.

Barbara can sense this, and gently she says, “Only from conversation.”

Kara nods, trying to hide her relief. “Well, I’m glad if they’re happy,” she declares.

Jemma, meanwhile, is eavesdropping on both of these conversations as best she can, in turns titillated and delighted. This means, moreover, that she’s trying to draw Daisy’s attention as subtly as she can, returning the favor of gossip.

At some point, Daisy notices these efforts and, smirking, nods. _Surprise,_ she mouths with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

Jemma shrugs helplessly. It’s not even a surprise, exactly, it’s just - a more obvious confirmation, and it’s amusing. But she knows it’s not meant in any negative way.

 _You look good,_ Daisy mouths, smiling at her. _My room soon?_

 

* * *

 

Daisy closes the door behind them, giggling. “Alone at last,” she says playfully.

“At last,” Jemma echoes, nodding. “It was a very nice feast but it seemed as if it’d go on forever.”

“They usually do,” says Daisy, giggling again. “I learned how to behave during them as a child, but never how to enjoy them.”

“I’m sure there would be ways,” Jemma says with a smirk, unusually mischievous, “but I think they would be rather easier if we had been sat at the same table.”

“Why, my lady,” replies Daisy with her own smirk. “Whatever are you thinking?”

“Only that the queen seemed to be quite enjoying her flirtatious banter,” Jemma replies airily. “And that could, depending on circumstance, carry into behavior.”

Daisy raises an eyebrow. “I might like to hear more about this sometime.”

“But not now?” Jemma teases.

“I suppose if you’d rather.” Daisy shrugs and adds, “But I’d prefer a demonstration.”

“Oh,” Jemma whispers. “I… that is, where… where would you have me begin?” She glances down, suddenly shy, and then back up with the most trusting, wide eyes.

Daisy smiles gently. “I suppose kissing would be the best place to start.” She sits on her bed and gestures for Jemma to join her.

Jemma nods. Not for the first time, she’s a bit worried that she doesn’t know what she’s doing, but she knows Daisy understands. “Kissing,” she repeats, reaching to take Daisy’s face in hand.

Daisy leans in to close the space between them, kissing gently at first, even though earlier in the library their kisses were much more aggressive. But she knows Jemma’s a bit unsure, and truth be told she’s nearly as inexperienced and doesn’t want to move too quickly.

“I’ve been thinking about this since you left,” Jemma whispers, her eyes closed.

“Have you? I’m flattered,” replies Daisy. “I often thought of you, as well.”

“Of course I have,” Jemma murmurs. “I’ve - even just one night beside you, I think I got used to feeling you there, knowing… knowing I wasn’t…” She shakes her head. “Your presence honors me.”

“As does yours, my lady.” Daisy starts to trail kisses down Jemma’s neck. “Is this acceptable?”

Jemma bites her lip, but she nods again. “I like it,” she agrees. “Feels - _oh_!”

Laughing, Daisy presses another, firmer kiss to that spot. “It seems that’s very much to your liking,” she teases.

“It is,” Jemma says, or more accurately moans. “Feels very… I would never have guessed it, but it feels…” She trails off apologetically, like she’s embarrassed she can’t find the right word.

“Well, I’ll have to continue it, then,” says Daisy, gently scraping Jemma’s skin with her teeth.

Jemma shrieks, then promptly covers her mouth with her hand. “Gods, Daisy!”

“Was that a good noise?” asks Daisy. She suspects so, but she would feel terrible if she’d guessed wrong.

“Yes,” Jemma says. “I… please, more of that?”

Grinning, Daisy nods. “As you wish, lady.” She enthusiastically resumes her attentions on Jemma’s neck.

For a while, Jemma just takes this in, hands wherever on Daisy’s body she can reach, but she feels so warm and daring that finally she asks, “Could you… elsewhere?”

“Very well,” purrs Daisy. “And where would you like me next?”

Jemma gulps. “Wherever you’d like, princess.”

“Do I have permission to undress you a bit?” Daisy asks.

“You do,” Jemma agrees. “But only if I might do the same?”

“Of course. But you first.” Daisy reaches to start undoing the laces on the front of Jemma’s dress.

“All right,” Jemma whispers. She stretches back a bit to get her own arms out of the way, then watches Daisy’s hands move. “This, too, I’ve imagined.”

Daisy smirks. “Oh? That’s daring of you.”

“I just mean, I just mean your… feeling you, watching you explore… me, plain though I am,” Jemma says timidly.

“Plain? Jemma, you are anything but,” replies Daisy. “You’re so lovely I find it difficult to take my eyes off you.”

Jemma takes a deep breath. “It is kind of you to say so,” she murmurs. “I don’t - I suppose most of the time I don’t care, it doesn’t matter to me, but I still find it incredible that out of everyone, you want… me.”

“I want no one else, I assure you,” says Daisy, running her hand through Jemma’s hair. “Truth be told, I am in awe of you.”

“Why?” Jemma asks, voice tiny.

“Because you are so intelligent and talented and you do important work. Half of the reason I am even here is due to my mother’s influence.”

“Perhaps,” Jemma mumbles, “but you’ve proved yourself a dozen times over. You’re skilled and - and you’re radiant, and that sounds foolish but it’s true.”

“And you’re sweet,” replies Daisy, kissing her again reaching behind her to work on the other set of laces.

Jemma sighs into the kiss, arching forward. “I think it just astonished me,” she continues, “that you, who’s surrounded by the most brilliant, most physically adept women at court… your thoughts might stray to the bookish little mouse. You… you could have your pick, and yet…”

“I could, I suppose.” Daisy shrugs. “But I don’t want any of them. You are the one I want.”

“And you, for me,” Jemma whispers.

Daisy reaches to gently pull Jemma’s dress over her head and off, followed by her chemise. “Is this alright?” she asks again.

“It is,” Jemma promises. “I, I want to give myself to you.”

“That is a great honor. Thank you,” replies Daisy, beginning to work on Jemma’s corset.

“I mean it,” Jemma says. “I couldn’t stop thinking - belonging to you would be the most wonderful thing I could imagine.”

Daisy moans softly. “That does sound wonderful. And I wish to belong to you as well.”

Jemma leans forward to kiss Daisy’s mouth, then her jaw. “Together,” she whispers. “Being together, for each other - it’s something of stories.”

That makes Daisy chuckle. “Indeed, but as we’ve seen, sometimes those stories come true.”

“Sometimes,” Jemma repeats. “May I have leave to undress you, some?”

“Please,” Daisy asks, dropping her hands from Jemma’s sides to give her better access.

“Some night I will take as much time as I can at this,” Jemma murmurs, working at Daisy’s laces, “but tonight… I’m in a bit of a hurry to get on with…” She giggles.

Daisy giggles as well. “Yes, I understand your haste. I am in a similar mindset myself.”

Once they’re both naked, Jemma throws her arms around Daisy and presses close, sighing at the feel of their skin touching. “You’re lovely,” she murmurs.

“As are you. You’re breathtaking,” says Daisy, running her hands over as much of Jemma as she can reach.

“Would you let me… that is, if you’re willing,” Jemma says softly, “I would like to make you moan as much as you were making me do.”

Daisy smirks. “That sounds like something I’d enjoy very much.” She sprawls out on her back, smiling at Jemma invitingly. “Do with me as you will.”

For a second, that makes Jemma panic. She’s not entirely sure _what_ to do now, but - it can’t be so hard, taking care of someone in this way. So she flattens out over top of Daisy, pressing careful kisses first to her throat and looking up inquisitively.

Making small humming noises, Daisy says, “That’s nice. More of that?”

“More,” Jemma repeats, sliding her lips over Daisy’s collarbone and stopping every so often to worry randomly-chosen spots. “I think I want to do this forever.”

When Jemma nibbles at her, Daisy moans, and it feels so nice that she takes a moment to respond. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she says with a smirk, snaking her arms around Jemma.

The compliment makes Jemma’s hips roll, instinctive and fond. “Taking all of that time to explore you,” she continues.

“You’re sweet,” murmurs Daisy. “I would want to do the same for you, of course.”

“Of course!” Jemma giggles. “I daresay you’ll be the most wonderful thing I’ve studied.’

Daisy laughs as well. “It’s an honor, my lady.” She carefully nudges Jemma so that they both roll over onto their sides.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaims, surprised and delighted. “You’re so beautiful.”

“As are you.” Daisy kisses her again. “I didn’t want you to feel neglected.”

“I couldn’t possibly,” Jemma says, tangling their legs together. “Not with you.”

Daisy runs her hand over Jemma’s side and then over her breasts. “May I?” she asks.

Jemma shivers. “You may,” she promises.

Cupping them in her hands, Daisy leans down to take one of Jemma’s nipples into her mouth. Somehow Jemma wasn’t expecting that, and she cries out, high-pitched and needy. Daisy runs her tongue over the nipple before gently letting go and saying, “Had I known you would enjoy that so much, I might have tried it earlier.”

“It’s wonderful,” Jemma pants. “You’re wonderful.”

“More, then?” Daisy teases.

“More,” Jemma repeats. “Please, would you?”

With a laugh, Daisy sucks at Jemma’s other breast, kneading them with her hands.

Jemma moans, but she can’t keep herself from self-consciously asking, “What’s funny?”

Daisy pauses to reply, “I find your reactions charming.”

“Oh,” Jemma murmurs, “I - I hadn’t thought about them one way or the other.” She’s sure she’s blushing furiously by this point.

“Well, I’m quite enjoying them,” says Daisy, returning her attentions to Jemma’s breasts.

“Thank you,” Jemma whispers, grabbing hold of Daisy’s hips and kneading gently.

Daisy squirms against Jemma and, after a few minutes, moves to kiss her on the lips again. “Anywhere else you would like my attentions?”

Jemma shrugs helplessly. “Anywhere,” she says. “I… anywhere you’d like.” What this means is she isn’t entirely sure, but also she wants to please Daisy.

So Daisy begins to press kisses anywhere she can reach, watching to see how these affect Jemma. Each seems to serve to get Jemma more and more excited, no matter how random the location, and she squeals louder each time. Daisy smirks and runs her hand over Jemma’s hip. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes,” Jemma says, attempting to be a bit quieter. “You feel very… nice. And I like thinking that, that you’re as curious about my body as I am about yours.”

“I am,” Daisy assures her. “I’ve never...that is, I haven’t much experience in lovemaking, so this is thrilling.”

Jemma wiggles a bit. “It is,” she agrees. “That… that you might… that you’re going to make me feel ways I’ve not felt before. That _you_ are, specifically.”

“I’m honored,” murmurs Daisy. “May I…?” Her hand moves towards Jemma’s center, pausing while she waits for Jemma’s answer.

“Yes,” Jemma says, biting her lip shyly. “Yes, I’d… I’d like that. I want to be close to you.”

Daisy nods and rolls them over so that Jemma’s on her back again, with Daisy on top. “Anything you want, my lady,” she says, slipping a hand between Jemma’s legs.

“Oh!” Jemma shouts. “That’s - you’re - _yes_!”

“I’ve barely touched you,” teases Daisy, stroking over Jemma’s flesh curiously. “Though I do appreciate knowing that you like this.”

“I do,” Jemma says emphatically. “I - I feel so special with you.”

“I want that for you,” Daisy hums as she starts to rub at Jemma’s bud. “You _are_ special.”

“Thank you,” Jemma murmurs, sliding her hand up Daisy’s torso and giving a fond squeeze. She doesn’t entirely believe it, but she believes that Daisy believes it, and that means a lot.

Daisy sighs happily and, as she continues exploring Jemma with her fingers, she sucks Jemma’s breast into her mouth again.

Jemma whimpers, her eyes fluttering shut and her hips bucking up instinctively. “Thank you,” she repeats breathily.

Nodding as best she can, Daisy switches to the other breast, still moving her fingers experimentally. She’s not entirely confident of what she’s doing, but she supposes Jemma’s enjoyment is what matters.

And Jemma is enjoying herself - no question about it - so much that she isn’t even bothering to analyze what Daisy is doing. She’s just floating off on the feeling of it, reacting and blissfully so. “Gods, Daisy, you’re incredible,” she murmurs.

“Am I?” Daisy asks with a smirk, fingers moving a little faster. “That’s very flattering of you to say.”

“I mean it,” Jemma exclaims, arching against Daisy’s hand. “I mean - I - I -”

“Anything else you’d like?” Daisy’s grinning; she can see the effect this is having on Jemma.

Jemma nods feverishly, though she can’t seem to force any words out. This all feels so _wonderful_ it’s rather all-consuming.

Chuckling, Daisy starts kissing all over her body again, since it doesn’t seem like she’s going to be able to verbalize anything for a while.

And then, without warning, the sensation that’s been building inside Jemma peaks and she screams, collapsing against the bed.

Daisy’s a little startled, but only because she hadn’t been expecting it so quickly. She runs her fingers over Jemma’s center lazily a few more times and then leans to kiss her on the mouth. “I hope that didn’t take you too by surprise,” she says playfully.

“Not - too,” Jemma manages, smiling lazily. “I didn’t know I could _feel_ like that.”

“Didn’t you? I should have mentioned it before we began these encounters,” says Daisy with a smile. “I assume it was satisfactory?”

Jemma shakes her head, though she’s not entirely sure at what. “I - well, the best way to explain it, I think, is that I knew objectively, perhaps, but even the most well-researched text can’t truly encapsulate… that,” she says. “That utter joy, that… rush.”

Daisy nods. “I have only the experiences of touching myself, but I’m glad that what feels good to me seems to for you as well.”

“I’ve tried that,” Jemma admits, rather sheepishly, “but it’s never… not like that.”

“Well, I’m glad to have given you that experience,” says Daisy, stroking down Jemma’s side. “You’re lovely.”

“Thank you,” Jemma sighs, shivering happily. “May I…?”

“Return the favor? If you wish to.”

Jemma nods. “I want you to feel good,” she says.

“Thank you.” Daisy looks at her for a moment. “But it seems you won’t be moving for a bit, so perhaps I could get started myself and you could join in when you felt able?”

“I could try,” Jemma says, but it’s weak, as is her attempt to lift her hand up and reach Daisy’s.

Daisy takes her hand and, with a wink, replies, “You needn’t worry. I understand, Jemma.” She sprawls out on top of Jemma, adjusting so her center is pressed against one of Jemma’s thighs. “I’ll try this, perhaps.”

Jemma’s eyes go wide. “You’re beautiful,” she says.

“As are you,” murmurs Daisy, rolling her hips against Jemma’s leg. “That’s nice.”

“Good,” Jemma hums, and she does have the presence of mind, at least, to engage the muscles in her leg to give Daisy something firmer to rock against.

Daisy makes a grateful noise in her throat as she moves against Jemma. Truth be told, watching Jemma come undone has worked her up sufficiently, and she can tell it won’t be long until her own release.

Finally Jemma musters the will to reach for Daisy’s bud, start caressing it as Daisy rolls her hips. “Yes?” she asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Daisy sighs. “That’s so…”

“Oh, good,” Jemma hums, and carefully, she tugs Daisy down so she can take a nipple in her mouth, exploring. She hopes Daisy likes it as much as she herself did.

Moaning, Daisy ruts against her until finally she shudders, yelps and then melts against Jemma. “You’re amazing,” she murmurs, nuzzling against Jemma’s skin.

“I’m so glad,” Jemma replies, pulling Daisy close.

 

* * *

 

“I hope I have made up for my earlier indiscretions,” says Isabelle, smirking.

“More than,” Victoria promises, carding a hand through Isabelle’s hair. “But then, you always do.”

“Good.” Isabelle sighs happily. “I want to be worthy of you, my queen.”

“You are,” Victoria says. “Yes, it’s been a good evening, I think.”

“It has.” Isabelle’s quiet for a moment before adding, “However, I'm even more convinced Barbara was not entirely honest about what happened on their journey.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Victoria replies. “Especially considering how she and Kara were carrying on. Subtly, they thought.”

Chuckling, Isabelle nods. “Though I suppose we can hardly talk,” she replies, stroking Victoria’s cheek.

“I rather like it that way.”


	4. with each secret revealed, there's another to be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lady Kara and her rescuers have returned to the castle, all seems to be peaceful.

Victoria is still asleep, her hair fanned out over her pillow and her breath even, when Isabelle stirs and opens her eyes, running her hand down Victoria’s arm affectionately. “I suppose you are a queen,” she murmurs teasingly. “You can lie abed sometimes if you wish.”

“Surely it is still early,” Victoria says, leaning into Isabelle’s touch without opening her eyes. “You just enjoy vexing me.”

Isabelle chuckles. “And if I do?”

“I suppose I have no choice but to let you occasionally,” Victoria replies lightly.

Isabelle leans forward to kiss her on the lips. “I cannot vex you overly, or I would not be here now,” she says, smiling.

“You have a good way of making up for it,” Victoria counters, finally blinking her eyes open and smirking deviously.

“I could continue with that,” says Isabelle, stroking down Victoria’s body slowly.

Victoria exhales slowly, nodding. “You should,” she says.

As neither of them are wearing bedclothes, it’s easy enough for Isabelle to continue touching Victoria until she slips a hand between her legs. “Yes?” she asks, grinning.

“Gods, yes,” Victoria groans, arching against Isabelle’s hand.

Isabelle moves her fingers over Victoria’s flesh, sighing a bit. “I never grow tired of this,” she says. “Bringing you this pleasure.”

“Your talent for it is unparalleled,” Victoria murmurs.

“You flatter me,” says Isabelle, stroking a bit faster. “I know you were not inexperienced before you came to know me.”

“Flattery and truth are not mutually exclusive,” Victoria points out, gasping. “You know how to make me happy in a way that nobody else has ever achieved.”

“I am honored,” replies Isabelle. “As do you, my queen.”

Victoria slides her hand down Isabelle’s spine, till she’s stroking down the back of her thigh. “We would disgust my courtiers,” she says playfully.

“Oh, I hope so,” Isabelle snickers. “They could use a bit of entertainment, I think.”

“You enjoy baiting people,” Victoria declares.

“I do,” snickers Isabelle, circling Victoria’s bud with one finger. “It’s amusing.”

Victoria whimpers, a sound that’s thoroughly in contradiction to anything she presents in daily life. “You’re ridiculous,” she manages to say.

“I’m aware,” teases Isabelle, “but you don’t seem to mind it.”

“No,” Victoria agrees. “You do _that_ , and…”

“Oh, _that_ ,” Isabelle murmurs, nipping at Victoria’s neck while she continues to rub at her. “I see why you allow me to stay in your bed.”

“That and more,” Victoria defends breathlessly. “You also happen to be beautiful.”

Isabelle tosses her head. “Thank you,” she says with a smile. “And you, of course, are beautiful too.”

“Now who’s flattering?” Victoria jokes.

“You deserve it,” replies Isabelle. “And you see so much of it in your position, I think it only right to give it to you genuinely.”

Isabelle’s choice of words - “position,” “give it to you” - makes Victoria giggle, although not without some impatience. “How kind,” she says with a pointed nudge of her hips.

“Anxious, are we?” says Isabelle.

“Only slightly,” Victoria huffs.

“Let me see if I can do something about that,” Isabelle says, rubbing steadily at Victoria.

Victoria sighs happily. “Thank you,” she murmurs.

“You’re welcome.” For good measure, Isabelle presses a kiss to Victoria’s neck, then sucks at the same spot.

“How nicely do you want me to ask for it?”

Isabelle laughs. “I’m feeling generous, but neither am I opposed to a bit of begging.”

“Please?” Victoria asks sweetly.

Satisfied, Isabelle increases her efforts.

“This is my favorite way to wake,” Victoria whispers.

“Mine too,” murmurs Isabelle. “You are lovely like this.”

“Oh,” Victoria says. “When you say that it means more to me than anything.”

“I mean it,” Isabelle says, still stroking. “How is this?”

“It’s perfect,” Victoria whispers. “ _More_.”

Chuckling, Isabelle removes her hand, but only so she can slide down Victoria and replace it with her tongue.

This makes Victoria wail, digging fingers into Isabelle’s shoulder. “Don’t _stop_.”

Isabelle hums acknowledgment and licks into Victoria enthusiastically. She, of course, has no intention of stopping.

Finally, after enough of this, Victoria tips over the edge and sinks against the bed. “How lovely you are,” she pants.

“Thank you,” says Isabelle, stroking Victoria’s thigh and kissing her center one last time. “You’re lovely as well, my darling.”

 

* * *

 

“See,” says Daisy, nodding at the table where Melinda and Anne are sitting together, “they _are_ together in some fashion, as I said last night.”

Jemma tilts her head. “They’ve long been… close,” she says, hesitant.

“Yes, but I have never seen Melinda smile at someone like that,” replies Daisy.

“Like what, exactly?” Jemma asks, feeling rather spectacularly ignorant.

Daisy shrugs. “Gentle, I suppose. She looks at Lady Anne as...well, as I imagine I must look at you.” She smiles, a bit shyly.

Jemma makes a soft keening sound. “How kind,” she whispers.

“I mean it,” Daisy murmurs. Then she bites into the slice of bread on her plate, glancing down as if afraid of Jemma’s response.

“I think I must be the luckiest girl at court,” Jemma declares.

Daisy chuckles, reaching for Jemma’s hand under the table. “I believe that I am.”

“Agree to disagree on this particular point?” Jemma giggles, giving Daisy’s hand a squeeze.

“I think we’ll have to,” says Daisy, smiling at her. “But yes, Melinda and Lady Anne. Definitely in some kind of entanglement.”

“You seem to know much more of these things than I,” Jemma says.

Daisy shrugs. “I watch and listen. People are often much less subtle than they think themselves.”

“Well, that’s true,” Jemma agrees. “Barbara’s in love with Kara, isn’t she?”

“Very much so,” laughs Daisy. “They shared the same pallet on our journey home, and she has hardly left Kara’s side since we retrieved her.”

“Not to mention, she undertook the mission in the first place,” Jemma says. “Kara returns her feelings, I think. I hope, rather.”

Nodding, Daisy replies, “It is unmistakable, in the way she looks at her. And speaking of them,” she adds, nodding toward the door.

“My,” Jemma says. “Do you think they’ve been sleeping together at the castle, as well?”

“ _Sleeping_ , yes,” says Daisy, grinning. “Perhaps not the more euphemistic elements, just yet.”

Jemma blushes. “I can imagine they wouldn’t want to hurry into that, given everything poor Kara has been through,” she says. “I’m glad, at least, that I might have been able to supply most of what Barbara needed for the poison. Men like that…” She shudders.

Daisy runs her thumb over the back of Jemma’s hand soothingly. “They are awful,” she agrees, “but he is dead now, and it’s thanks in part to you.”

“In small part,” Jemma amends, “but even the smallest counts for something, I suppose. We are fortunate here, to be spared… that.”

“Indeed. My mother always told me that I was free to marry whomever I pleased, and that she only wished to see me happy.”

“I’m not sure what my mother would want,” Jemma says, “but I know it’s a mercy the queen does not…” She makes a face. “Push me in a direction I would not otherwise go.”

Daisy nods. “I would find that quite objectionable.”

“Getting foisted off on some disagreeable lord or another,” Jemma continues. “I am so thankful we get to make our own destinies here.”

“As am I,” agrees Daisy. “I cannot imagine my life without the training and...you.”

Jemma bites her lip, nodding. “You are everything,” she whispers.

Daisy glances around as if to make sure no one will make this the subject of gossip before she quickly leans over to kiss Jemma on the cheek. “Thank you,” she says.

“Thank _you_ ,” Jemma replies. “Do you have plans for the day?”

“Melinda mentioned working on my staff skills,” says Daisy with a shrug, “but that will not last the full day. Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity, mostly,” Jemma says. “I find I very much like being with you at meals, though. Would you like to meet before supper for the same?”

Daisy nods and says, “I would, very much. And you? What are your plans?”

“As they usually are,” Jemma shrugs. “Studying and experimenting, mostly.”

“Ah, I should have guessed,” teases Daisy. “I find your dedication admirable.”

“Thank you,” Jemma replies. “I don’t know how else I’d spend my days, anymore.”

“Well, I find it charming.”

“Thank you,” Jemma chuckles. “It’s really no different than you spending time practicing.”

“Even so,” says Daisy. “Your skills differ from mine, but they are no less important.”

“Still,” Jemma says. “I imagine mine would be much less exciting to watch.”

“But I would still watch it,” replies Daisy, and she’s about to continue flattering Jemma until Melinda comes over to their table and clears her throat.

“Are you finished with your breakfast, Daisy? We must train soon.”

Daisy swallows. “I will be soon, Melinda.”

“See that you are,” says Melinda sternly, then walks away.

Sighing, Daisy attends to the rest of the food on her plate. “I suppose we will save all that for later,” she says to Jemma.

“I look forward to it,” Jemma says in return.

 

* * *

 

“Have you held a sword before?” Barbara asks, trying not to smirk.

“I’ve touched one, yes,” Kara says, folding her arms.

“Held and touched are two different things,” Barbara points out. “Anyone can touch a sword. A child might touch a sword in a crowd. Have you _held_ one?”

Kara shakes her head sheepishly. Already she feels inexperienced - her area of expertise is much less physical, performed indoors seated at a table wearing a gown, not outdoors standing in the training yard wearing leggings that are a bit too long and a tunic - but she doesn’t want to own up to it. “It cannot be so difficult?” she says hesitantly.

“We won’t find out today,” Barbara says, “if we’re starting from the beginning we’ll start from the beginning. I know you know a thing or two about footwork. Most ladies do.”

“I know dancing,” Kara amends. “Is that different, too?”

“Not so,” Barbara hums. “The first thing you’ll want to do is to learn to move forward. Your front foot should come up while your back… Here.” She demonstrates, going from heel to toe on her right foot as she brings her left along in back.

“All right,” Kara says. She manages to copy with her right, but her left doesn’t manage the same movement quite in time, which causes her to skitter and nearly lose her balance. “Oh, dear.”

“It’s like anything,” Barbara says. “You have to practice.” She comes up behind Kara and places hands on her waist to steady her. “Try again. Don’t worry about your balance, just try to get the feet. I’ve got you.”

Kara giggles and leans back into Barbara, jumping forward once again. She tries this a few times before she feels at all comfortable, but then she realizes all over that Barbara is holding her thus and she stops, blushing.

Then she starts when Melinda clears her throat. “How goes the training?” she asks, a hint of a smirk on her face.

“Very well!” Kara yelps. “We’re only just getting started, though.”

“Oh? You seemed to be quite involved.”

Barbara glares. “We’re working on the basics,” she says tersely.

“Hm,” murmurs Melinda. Then she adds, “I don’t recall Isabelle touching you nearly as much when you were first beginning, Barbara.”

Kara stiffens, and Barbara is quick to say, “I was merely helping with balance.”

Melinda raises an eyebrow and is quiet for a moment. “Very well,” she says finally. “Might I have a turn with Kara?”

“May she?” Barbara echoes more softly.

“Yes,” Kara says. “I’m honored you would ask.”

Melinda smiles faintly. “I understand the importance of this to you. I will be happy to help in any way you need.”

“Thank you,” Kara murmurs. “I suppose right now I have more interest than I do background.”

“We were all in that situation once,” says Melinda. “It will take time and practice. Now, try the movement Barbara showed you again.”

 

* * *

 

“So, Daisy,” says Sif as the knights are lounging in the yard, all resting after the day’s practice, “I see that you and Lady Jemma have become quite close.”

Deliberately not looking at Sif, Daisy replies, “I have spent some time with her as of late.”

“Oh?” Elena grins. “And how has that been?”

Daisy flushes. “Very nice. She’s very...very intelligent and dedicated to her work.”

“And to other things, I take it?” Barbara asks, one eyebrow raised.

“I _suppose_ so,” hisses Daisy, turning to glare at her. Then she clears her throat and asks, “And what of _your_ romantic pursuits, Elena?”

Elena laughs. “They are the same as they have been since I arrived. Don’t try to change the subject, Daisy. Your talents do not lie in hiding your feelings.”

“And if I do have feelings?” Daisy asks, trying for indifference (and failing). “Sif, Barbara, I feel that the two of you have no room in which to speak.”

Barbara flushes, stealing a guilty glance in Kara’s direction. “I don’t mean to tease for teasing’s sake,” she says. “I’m happy you two are happy.”

Daisy was expecting further teasing, and so she tilts her head in confusion and says, “Well...thank you. And, er, the same to you.”

Kara glances up from her own lap, looking somewhat startled but not saying anything, and Barbara nods. “Thank you,” she says carefully.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sure Jemma is still in the apothecary,” Daisy says with a laugh as the knights head for the dining hall. “We agreed to meet before supper, but she must be caught up in her work.”

Barbara nods. “She does have a way of getting distracted,” she says. “Might be better to rouse her from it if you want to see her tonight.”

“I suppose I’d better,” agrees Daisy. “Will you join me? I’m sure between the two of us we can convince her.”

“I would be glad,” Barbara nods. To Kara she says, “Hold my place?”

“Of course,” Kara agrees, reaching to squeeze Barbara’s hand before she heads off with the other knights.

Daisy winks at Barbara before they head in the direction of the apothecary. “I meant it earlier when I said I hoped for your happiness,” she says quietly.

“I know,” Barbara murmurs. “I am grateful. This is… strange territory to be in.”

“You will find your way,” Daisy says. “Kara certainly doesn’t seem to object to how things are proceeding between you.”

“Kara is kind and wonderful,” Barbara replies, “and I would have nothing happen to her that she might object to. Not again.”

“I cannot imagine she’ll be anything but safe, with you at her side.”

Barbara worries her lip. “I hope to ensure it.” They’re approaching the door to the apothecary, and she sniffs the air, musing, “Am I imagining that?”

Daisy also sniffs, frowning. “No. Is that...sulfur? Jemma?” She begins to walk a bit faster, peering into the apothecary cautiously.

“It must be some potion,” Barbara says, sounding as if she’s trying to be reassuring and failing.

But the room is empty, and the scent of sulfur lingers. Daisy walks around the room as if Jemma might be hiding somewhere in it. “Jemma?” she calls again, more quietly, then louder. “Jemma?”

“Jemma, where have you gone?” Barbara exclaims, impatient almost. If she knows the younger girl, it wouldn’t be out of character for her to disappear into some small nook of the room until summoned out. “Come out, please!”

Noticing a flash of color on the floor under the table, Daisy kneels to inspect it. She picks up the thin blue ribbon from the floor, heart sinking. “This is one of her hair ribbons,” she whispers. “She...it must have fallen out of her hair. She always ties her hair back when she’s working.”

“What are you saying?” Barbara asks softly.

“I...I’m not sure,” says Daisy, shaking her head. “Maybe she, she’s in her quarters…” She stands and nearly bolts for Jemma’s room.

Barbara follows, keeping pace the whole way. “Daisy?”

Jemma’s room seems untouched, and Daisy gasps for breath, trying to remain calm. “Jemma?” she asks plaintively.

Barbara stops in the doorway. “I don’t think she’s here,” she admits.

“How? Where is she?” Daisy’s shaking. “She...I…”

“Perhaps there was something we missed,” Barbara says, clenching her fist.

“What could we have missed?” asks Daisy, voice very small.

“Something, anything,” Barbara says. “Things that might… might tell us where…” Her chin trembles. “She must be somewhere.”

“Of course!” snaps Daisy, then looks regretful. “I’m sorry, I…”

“You’re fine,” Barbara mutters, shaking her head. “You’re worried. I’m worried. I imagine we won’t be the only ones. But there has to be an answer.”

Daisy nods, still shaking. “I know. What - what should we do now?”

Before she can think better of it, Barbara goes to lay a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, attempting comfort. “We speak to everyone,” she says. “We look for those things we didn’t see first.”

“And we find her,” replies Daisy. “I will find her no matter what it takes.”


	5. I tried hard to be brave, I tried hard not to be afraid, but trying wasn't enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone searches for an explanation for Jemma's disappearance.

“Who do we ask?” Daisy asks anxiously.

“I’m not sure,” Barbara murmurs, frowning. “Whoever we can.”

Daisy nods and turns to dash out of the room, frantically looking for anyone who may be able to help them. But she’s distracted and panicky, and doesn’t notice that Maria is coming towards her until they collide.

“Oh!” cries Maria, and Daisy yelps, “I’m sorry!”

“Maria,” Barbara says, “something is terribly wrong.”

Maria’s brow furrows. “What’s happened? Daisy, are you alright?”

“No,” gasps Daisy. “Jemma, she’s - we went to the apothecary to find her for dinner and it was empty and smelled horrid and she wasn’t-”

“You think she left?” Maria asks, startled. “Why would she do that?”

“We don’t know _what_ happened,” Barbara insists. “That’s why it’s so wrong. Something happened and now she’s gone and -” she has to pause to take a breath - “Jemma wouldn’t vanish, not without saying anything.”

Maria’s frown deepens. “You said she was last in the apothecary?” she asks Daisy.

Daisy nods. “She said she would be there all day, She wouldn’t lie to me.”

“No, but perhaps something has happened to _make_ her leave,” murmurs Maria, as if thinking. “I think Her Majesty needs to hear about this at once.”

“You should present the facts to her,” Barbara says. “I fear it would be muddled in my telling.”

Maria nods. “That might be best. Will the two of you accompany me, or do you need a moment to compose yourselves first?”

Barbara looks to Daisy to answer, and Daisy gives a shuddering sigh. “I will be fine,” she says, a bit shakily. “I should come, for her.”

“I imagine our appearance is enough to tell her this is true,” Barbara mutters.

Victoria is engaged in another audience when they arrive, but soon enough she turns her attention to them, frowning. “What is it?” she asks, sounding perhaps more harsh than she intends.

Maria bows her head. “Your Majesty, I’m sorry to interrupt, but it’s a fairly urgent matter. These two have reported that Lady Jemma seems to have disappeared from the apothecary earlier, leaving no trace of where she has gone to.”

“Disappeared,” Victoria repeats, like she doesn’t believe it.

“I know it sounds mad,” Barbara exclaims, “but she’s not _there_. There’s no proof of anything.”

“She wouldn’t just leave!” Daisy adds passionately. “She wouldn’t leave m- us, without telling us where she’d gone.”

“I don’t know where she would go even if she did,” Barbara adds.

Maria frowns. “What shall we do?”

Victoria purses her lips, and it’s clear she’s trying to hide how unsettled she is. Jemma is, after all, her responsibility. “Is it possible there’s a clue you’ve missed?”

Daisy holds out the hair ribbon. “This was on the floor. She...she wears it in her hair, she always ties her hair back when she’s working.”

“Did it seem like there’d been a struggle of some kind?” Maria asks.

Daisy opens her mouth, but instead of a reply what comes out is a sob. Then she buries her face in her hands and cries. Awkwardly, Barbara steps closer to comfort her while explaining, “None. The only thing in the room was the smell of sulfur.”

Maria tilts her head and looks to Victoria, who furrows her brow. “As from some of her potions?”

“Presumably,” Barbara says, “but it is ominous, regardless.”

Isabelle enters, seeming a bit startled at their presence. She recovers quickly and says, “Your Majesty?”

“Repeat your story, ladies,” Victoria says, sounding more abrupt than she intends.

Once they do, Isabelle purses her lips. “I suspect there is more to this than it seems, and nothing good.”

Daisy’s calmed down a bit by this point, but at Isabelle’s words she snaps, “Jemma would never do _anything_ to hurt others!”

Isabelle blinks. “I did not mean she would, merely that there may have been other forces at work.”

Barbara glances between them, anxious. “What… other forces would you suspect?”

“I think it might be best to ask everyone what they might know,” Maria interjects. “We shouldn’t become distracted before we have all the information.”

“All right,” Victoria agrees.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle is irritated, enough that she’s running her fingers over the sheath of her knife almost unconsciously. She’s already talked to two people (Sif and Elena) and neither had been of any help. She can’t explain it, but she senses that, whatever the reason for Jemma’s disappearance, no good can come of it.

Finally she happens upon Akela and calls, “Akela! I have some questions for you.”

Akela tilts her head, puzzled. “What is it?”

“Have you seen Lady Jemma at all today? Or anything at all out of the ordinary? Seems she’s disappeared and we have few clues as to her whereabouts.”

“Oh dear,” says Akela. “I believe I saw her at the morning meal, sitting with Daisy? And since then I’ve been involved in my own affairs. However…” She pauses to think. “Just a little while ago I saw a strange carriage down by the stables. A man I’d never seen was readying his horse to leave. I assumed he had been there on business with the queen, but…”

Isabelle frowns. “But it is more information than we had before. Perhaps he knows something. Do you think he has already left?”

“If he had, you could likely catch him easily.”

Isabelle strides away toward the stables without another word.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Kara asks as soon as she can get Barbara alone. “Everyone seems startled.”

Barbara frowns. “It’s Jemma,” she says. “She’s disappeared somehow.”

“Disappeared?” Kara repeats, clearly perplexed. “How could she disappear?”

“We don’t know,” Barbara murmurs. “She was in her apothecary, presumably, and then by the time Daisy and I went to rouse her from her studies, she… wasn’t.”

“Oh, Barbara,” Kara hums. “I’m sorry. I know she… she’s important to you.”

The description makes Barbara flinch, and she’s not immediately sure why. It’s true Jemma is like a sister to her, that’s never really been disputed, but the way Kara phrases it… “She’s important to me in a certain way,” she feels compelled to correct. “I’m worried for her, but…”

Kara’s eyes drop. “I’m sorry,” she says, “did I… do something?”

“You couldn’t possibly,” Barbara assures. “I just… I didn’t want you to think…”

“To think?” Kara echoes.

“It’s foolish,” Barbara demurs. “I just didn’t want you to think you had to compete for my attention in any way. I…”

Kara reaches for Barbara’s hand. “I know,” she whispers, though what she knows isn’t made clear. Gently, she tips her head up to kiss Barbara, not daring to look.

And Barbara for her part is too surprised to say anything at first, but she returns the kiss, carefully draws Kara closer. Finally, when she breaks for air, she says, “You amaze me.”

 

* * *

 

The evening meal is served late, due to the hubbub over Jemma’s disappearance, and it’s a hushed, anxious affair, people talking quietly if they talk at all. Daisy fiddles with her tableware, scarcely touching her food. Barbara and Kara exchange furtive glances and the slightest of touches, both spending the meal blushing furiously and not admitting it. Then Isabelle barges into the dining hall, disheveled and irritated. “Your Majesty,” she says, once all eyes are on her. “I apologize for my lateness, I was interrogating a lead.”

“A lead,” Victoria repeats, sounding doubtful.

“Someone mentioned that they’d seen a strange man preparing to leave in a carriage,” Isabelle explains. “They knew nothing more about him, so I decided to follow him and...ask.” She tosses her head. “Turns out he knew absolutely nothing. I apologized on your behalf, Your Majesty.”

“What sort of asking requires apology?” Victoria asks, raising an eyebrow. She knows the answer.

Isabelle smirks. “As you know, I’m no diplomat.”

“He didn’t give a single answer?” Anne calls, looking almost amused.

“He did. Sort of,” Isabelle says with a shrug. “He didn’t know a thing about Lady Jemma’s disappearance and he’d been here on business. Nice fellow, very understanding.”

“Understanding?” asks Audrey, tilting her head.

“Of my...unorthodox interrogation techniques.” Isabelle tries to look regretful and doesn’t do a very good job.

Sif snorts. “Sounds as if it didn’t go well.”

“Not for him,” replies Isabelle.

Victoria makes a small noise in the back of her throat. “I would tell you not to make a habit of it, but we both know it’s too late for that,” she says archly.

“Sorry to say,” says Isabelle, tossing her head as she sits down next to Victoria. Then she murmurs into her ear, “Am I permitted to eat now, or should I just go to my chambers and think about what I’ve done instead?”

“Now that you mention it, the latter,” Victoria replies softly, glancing sideways at Isabelle.

“Very well,” purrs Isabelle. “I’ll wait for you to join me, then.” She saunters out of the room with a last backward glance.

Daisy smirks half-heartedly at how blatantly the two of them are acting, but then she notices Lady Rosalind slipping into the dining hall and suddenly her mouth is strangely dry. “Barbara,” she croaks, “did anyone talk to Lady Rosalind about Jemma?”

Barbara frowns. “Not to my knowledge?”

“Do you think-”

She falls quiet as Rosalind takes her seat near enough to them that she’d overhear and, not making eye contact with anyone, begins to eat. Lorelei asks about her day, and her only reply is “I was in the library.”

“The library!” hisses Daisy.

Coolly, Rosalind turns to look at Daisy. “Is there something the matter?” she asks.

Daisy swallows. “I...have you not heard what has happened?”

“No,” Rosalind says, and there’s a note of concern in her voice that suggests she’s telling the truth.

“Oh,” gasps Daisy. “Jemma has...she’s disappeared from the apothecary without a trace!”

Rosalind pales. “Without…”

“I found her hair ribbon and the room smelled of sulfur,” says Daisy, voice shaking a bit, “and she…” She takes a deep breath, as if willing herself to continue.

Melinda, who’s sitting across from Daisy, clears her throat and continues, “No one has seen any other evidence of her since this morning. We’re all very concerned.”

“Hells,” Rosalind mutters, glancing away in some frustration.

“Do you know anything of this?” Melinda asks, eyes narrowing slightly.

“We spoke the other day of magic - our differences of opinion,” Rosalind says carefully, “and I let her borrow one of my books in the hope that she might realize what I was saying is true. Some of the magicks… if she didn’t know what she was reading, might…”

“ _What_?” Daisy yelps, jumping up out of her seat. “What do you mean? Tell me, now!”

“I have no way of knowing exactly what until I look at what she was reading,” Rosalind says, sounding almost irritable all of a sudden, “but it can have a dangerous effect. The blessing is that if she did go _somewhere_ , it must at least be somewhere tangible.”

“Are you being vague on purpose?” Barbara asks coolly.

“I’m being vague by necessity, because I don’t know what spell she was looking at,” Rosalind exclaims. “Anything that would have created a temporary portal would have done so _to_ somewhere, because nothing can just go nowhere.”

Daisy is breathing very hard and clenching her fists, as if she’s barely maintaining control. “Are you saying,” she says slowly, “that Jemma _magicked_ herself away?”

“I’m saying it’s the best possibility I can offer,” Rosalind declares. “Rest assured she wouldn’t have done it intentionally. I doubt very sincerely she’d willingly part from her ladylove.” She says this with a pointed nod in Daisy’s direction.

Daisy blushes and glares furiously. “Well, what do you suggest we do, then?” she snaps. “Since you know so much about magic.”

“First things first, we see what particular magic she was dealing with,” Rosalind replies. “I can’t make any judgments until then.”

Daisy is still breathing heavily, and Melinda leans over and says quietly, “Daisy, I think you should go train for a while. You need something else to focus on.”

Huffing, Daisy leaves the room without another word.

Melinda watches her leave, then turns back to Rosalind. “I think perhaps you’d better tell Maria and Barbara what you know,” she says. “Once you’ve eaten.”

“I’ll be glad to,” Rosalind says, seeming anything but glad, “but it would go smoother if you stopped treating this as an interrogation.”

“I don’t mean to,” says Melinda, “but we’re all unsettled by this, and we’d like answers.”

“Naturally,” Rosalind murmurs.

“Is this to be a public affair, then?” Lorelei croons. “ _Fascinating_.”

“No one asked for your input,” Sif says to her, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, but yours is warranted and loved?” Lorelei shoots back.

“Please stop talking,” grumbles Sif, making a face at her. Lorelei smirks in turn.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Maria says, folding her hands, “I hear you have a theory about where Jemma has disappeared to.”

“I have a theory about how she might have disappeared,” Rosalind corrects, shifting in her seat. “Shall I start over from the beginning?”

“Do be a dear,” Barbara replies, just a bit sarcastic.

“Lady Jemma and I were having an argument, essentially, about magic,” Rosalind says. “Practical girl she is, she doesn’t - didn’t - want to admit to such a thing existing. I gave her a book of magic and spells to contemplate. Some of the spells involve teleportation.”

Maria’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly. “So you suspect she has _teleported_ herself somewhere?”

“It’s more of a lead than anyone else seems to have come up with,” Rosalind says archly.

“It’s fantastical nonsense, is what,” Barbara mutters.

“Barbara,” chides Maria, before adding to Rosalind, “Would there be any way of finding out which spell she used, and where it led?”

“If we’re lucky, the book would still be open to the page,” Rosalind says, almost dryly. “Where it led would be in the text as well.”

“Excellent,” says Maria. “Would you mind accompanying us to the apothecary to search for it?”

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Rosalind replies.

“It’s your carelessness that allowed this to happen,” Barbara exclaims. “You don’t need to be so flippant about it all.”

“Barbara, please,” says Maria. “We are all worried, but there’s no call for rudeness.”

“Say that to Rosalind,” Barbara mutters sullenly.

“I haven’t done anything!” Rosalind exclaims.

“Negligent behavior,” Barbara retorts.

Maria coughs. “Come, you two,” she says, herding them towards the door. “We have work to do.”


	6. and once you asked me well what's my biggest fear, that things would always remain so unclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small group sets out in search of Jemma, and they encounter some very unpleasant surprises.

“Lady Rosalind,” Daisy says, scowling, once everyone is seated around the table. “Explain yourself.”

“What is there to explain?” Rosalind retorts. “I gave her a book.”

“And then she used it to send herself gods know where,” retorts Daisy. “It doesn’t seem like the sort of thing she should have had access to without supervision.”

“She’s a woman grown,” Rosalind points out. “If my suspicions are correct, had she done what she did even with an audience it would have happened the same way.”

“A fair point,” says Maria, “but I wouldn’t allow my pupil to work by herself before she had a firm grasp of a particular skillset. We are not putting you at fault, Lady Rosalind, but suggesting that perhaps in the future better attention might be paid to such students, especially concerning such a...volatile art.”

“Perhaps,” Rosalind sniffs. “I didn’t think she’d get that deep into the book.”

“It might be useful to have some background on this book, and anything you know about the general art of magic,” chimes in Melinda with a wry smile. “For those of us who don’t know.”

“No ‘might’ about it,” Victoria adds. “Elucidate us.”

Rosalind sighs. “Story time,” she murmurs with an ironic smile. “Magic has been a part of this world since the beginning of time, but it is not always easily known. There have been groups and societies devoted to different practices, sometimes meeting a bad end, sometimes just fading away, sometimes turning into something else entirely. The sort I have studied has been passed through generations, developed and recorded by powerful women long ago.”

“Not that we’re not all _fascinated_ ,” interrupts Isabelle, “but I would appreciate your finishing before the sun sets.”

“There is a point to this,” Rosalind snaps. “Some groups of us remain peaceful and inquisitive, wanting to help how we can. Others - well, other factions fell during an uprising. Some of the male practitioners of our art decided that the women had too much power, and that they had to take charge. For our own good. Since then, those of us who believe in the old ways have spread and practiced more in secret.”

“Why did you let the men do anything?” Lorelei calls, clearly displeased. “It was only a matter of time before they ruined everything. They always do.”

Maria clears her throat and gives Lorelei a stern look. “Rosalind, was there more to your tale?”

“Only that some of our former safe houses are less than that anymore, which anyone who goes to rescue Lady Jemma must be aware of,” Rosalind sighs.

“What do you mean?” Barbara asks, frowning deeply.

“I mean…” Here Rosalind makes a face. “Some remain out-of-the-way places for women to gather and practice magic. Others have been overthrown by those charlatans.”

Melinda nods. “So you think that if, perhaps, Jemma has found herself in or near one of them, she may not be in the most friendly of company.”

“Correct,” Rosalind says. “I doubt that she is in true _danger_ , but it would not likely be pleasant.”

“Do you think it may be prudent to act quickly, then?” Maria asks. “What is the likelihood of that being the case?”

“A majority of the locations she may have teleported herself to are taken over,” Rosalind explains. “The men are not likely to do any real _harm,_ but…” She shrugs. “The sooner mended the better.”

Daisy, still glaring, says, “I’d like to leave as soon as possible.”

“That would likely be best,” Victoria says, pressing her lips together.

“It should be a small group,” adds Maria. “Hopefully it can be resolved as quickly as possible.”

“If Daisy is going, then so am I,” says Melinda.

“And I,” Barbara declares. An unspoken truth of the court is the responsibility she feels for the younger woman, no matter what.

“And I,” Kara says, quiet but firm.

Elena, seated on her other side, frowns. “Do you think that wise?” she asks Kara, trying for quiet. “At this point in your training?”

“I may not have much experience in combat,” Kara murmurs, “but I understand people and I know how to survive.”

“She can do it,” Barbara agrees. “We’ll be glad to have her along.”

“It’s decided,” Victoria nods. “Daisy, Melinda, Barbara, Kara. Can you set out at first light?”

“Yes,” Melinda says. “I will see that a carriage is ready.”

Daisy nods, looking serious. “Thank you, Your Majesty. We will bring her back.”

“I trust that you will,” Victoria says.

 

* * *

 

“I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing,” Kara frets once they’re behind closed doors.

“What do you mean?” Barbara asks. “What wrong thing?”

“Insisting on coming along,” Kara murmurs. “I just… I want to help, and I couldn’t bear the thought of being parted from you so soon.”

“Oh, Kara,” Barbara whispers, coming to brush her hair back and lean down for a kiss. “I assure you it was a good idea, and besides that, I’ll rest easier with you along, too.”

Kara keens, tightening her hold around Barbara’s waist. “I want you so much,” she says softly.

Barbara’s eyebrow goes up. “You want…”

“I want everything,” Kara nods. “If you are willing to…”

All at once Barbara lifts Kara’s legs and wraps them around her hips, strong and decisive. “I am,” she says. “I promise. All things you desire are yours.”

“You honor me, my lady,” Kara smirks, burying her face for a moment against Barbara’s neck. “If… perhaps, we could undress?”

Barbara strides over to the bed and sets Kara down before starting to pull her boots and leggings off.  “Fast, or slow?” she asks.

“It matters not,” Kara says. “I just… I would have you, if you would do the same.”

“Fast it is,” Barbara decides, grinning. In moments she’s undressed herself and gone in to work at Kara’s clothes as well. “I hope I pass muster?”

“Barbara,” Kara exclaims. “You’re beautiful.”

“Well, so are you,” Barbara says, drawing her hand down the lacings of Kara’s corset and beginning to loosen them. “I’ve always thought so, and my opinion is stronger now than even it was.”

Kara blushes. “You’re too kind,” she murmurs. “May I… your hair?”

“You may,” Barbara says, coming to sit beside Kara and turning so Kara can work the braid out of her hair. It doesn’t surprise her that Kara takes her time at it, running fingers through the strands and sighing delightedly. That’s such a gentle, such a _her_ thing.

“How would you have me?” Kara asks once she’s done and Barbara’s hair is loose.

“If you would be willing, I would suggest we work in tandem,” Barbara smiles, turning to face Kara and reaching for her hips. “You’ve not done this before?”

“No,” Kara admits. “I feel sometimes as if that makes me the only one at court, but I suppose… I was just waiting.”

“You’re lovely,” Barbara says, kissing Kara’s cheek. “So then, if I place my hand here, you can know to do the same?” She demonstrates, and Kara reaches for Barbara’s hips in turn.  “And if I touch you…” She begins to do so. “You could repeat?”

They go like this for a while, Barbara instructing and Kara following along, and soon they’re both murmuring and moaning, shivering happily. “Thank you,” Kara whispers.

“Of course,” Barbara says. “Now try sliding your fingers up a bit, right - here - you can…”

“I can,” Kara agrees. “That feels so nice. Does it feel nice for you?”

“It does,” Barbara smiles. “That’s one of the nicest places to touch and be touched, I think.” She speeds up her movements. “Is that all right?”

“It is,” Kara hums. “Gods, that - that’s _lovely_. You’re lovely. Keep…”

“I think you’re close,” Barbara chuckles. “Let me just…” And she works diligently, one hand between Kara’s legs and the other on top of Kara’s hand between _her_ legs, until they both peak and fall against each other with loud sighs of contentment.

“That is something I would like to do forever,” Kara declares.

 

* * *

 

Daisy wakes at first light, hurrying out to meet the others as quickly as she can. “Are we ready to go?” she asks, as Melinda is checking the carriage one last time.

Melinda nods. “As soon as the others appear we can set out.”

“Yes.” Daisy frowns slightly. “Where are they?”

“We’re right here,” Kara calls, appearing from the stables with Barbara.

“Good,” says Melinda, and she can’t help but smirk when she sees that Barbara’s hair is a bit disheveled and Kara’s holding tight to her hand. “Let’s be off soon, then.”

“Please,” adds Daisy, her urgency causing her to ignore the implications of Barbara and Kara’s closeness to begin loading their luggage.

“Soon as we can,” Barbara agrees. “I… I am sorry this is happening, Daisy.”

Daisy sighs, glancing at her for a moment and giving her a small, shaky smile. “Thank you. Hopefully we will have found her soon.”

“I’m sure we will have,” Kara chimes in. “Rosalind seemed fairly certain about the location of the castle the spell would have designated, if that was the spell she used.”

“If.” Daisy shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I will try to remain positive. But I...I fear the worst.”

“I don’t,” Barbara says. “Jemma is capable and clever. She’ll manage to take care of herself.”  She smiles tentatively. “I would just rather she not have to worry about that for too long.”

Once they’re all settled in the carriage and have set off, Daisy clears her throat. “So,” she says, a trace of her good humor coming back in her voice, “you two seem cozy this morning.”

Barbara and Kara exchange glances, almost guilty. “Yes,” Barbara says. “We… had a pleasant evening.”

“That’s good.” Daisy smiles. “I hope you’re happy together.”

“We are, I think,” Kara says softly.

Daisy nods. “Good,” she repeats. Then she turns to Barbara. “I think we should have some kind of plan for what to do when we arrive at this place.”

Barbara nods. “Assuming it indeed isn’t one of the few remaining peaceful little covens Rosalind spoke of,” she says.

That makes Daisy laugh, but not as if she’s really amused. “That would be wonderful, but I doubt it is the case.”

“And if it happened to be, we could just waltz in and ask kindly,” Barbara snarks.

“Yes,” says Daisy, rolling her eyes. “Kara, have you any ideas?”

Kara frowns. “It would have been much better if Rosalind had known what exactly these men might be capable of,” she says.

“We will just have to plan for the worst,” Barbara sighs.

“Indeed,” agrees Daisy. “I think perhaps it would be wise if you and Melinda surveyed the scene first, Barbara.”

Barbara nods. “Looking for signs of improper… something.”

“Yes. Much as I’d like to be the first to find Jemma, I recognize that’s foolhardy.” Daisy grins. “And yes, I would be saying that even if I thought you wouldn’t tell Melinda about it.”

“Admirable,” Barbara remarks. It’s good, she thinks, to keep this on even terms. “And then?”  She’s curious about Daisy’s knack for strategy, admittedly.

“I admit I hadn’t gotten much further than that,” says Daisy with a wry smile. “I was hoping you might have some ideas.”

 

* * *

 

“Did I hear you were discussing strategy earlier?” Melinda asks, raising an eyebrow at Daisy and taking a bite of her bread.

“Trying. It’s somewhat difficult when we don’t really know what to expect,” admits Daisy.

Melinda nods. “It’s a good thought, but difficult to work out at this point. What did you manage to come up with?”

“I thought you and Barbara should be first to explore the area when we arrive,” Daisy says, looking a bit proud. “Because you’re more experienced.”

Barbara smiles, nodding. “It’s not a bad notion,” she says.

“It’s true,” agrees Melinda. “Good thinking, Daisy.” Daisy preens a bit.

“It would help to know the layout of the castle, at least a bit,” Kara sighs.

Without seeming to notice, Barbara pets down Kara’s arm consolingly. “We’ll be able to figure it out,” she says.

“Perhaps Daisy and I could try to sort out which, if any, of the features of the terrain could be used to our advantage?” Kara suggests shyly.

“I’m sure something could,” Daisy agrees. “At least, we could scout out a nearby place to hide or lay low if necessary.”

“Not a bad idea,” says Melinda. “Kara, will you be comfortable doing any of the physical fighting? I know you didn’t get far in your training…”

Kara attempts a smile. “If it comes to that, I think I can manage,” she says.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t,” Barbara murmurs, “but I have faith in you regardless.”

Clearly pleased, Kara lets her head drop onto Barbara’s shoulder. “Thank you,” she hums.

Daisy glances at Melinda, smirking, and Melinda rolls her eyes but the corner of her mouth turns upward. “I think we’ll be fine,” says Melinda. “You’re resourceful and clever, Kara.”

“Thank you,” Kara says again, more decisively this time. “I refuse to be any hindrance to this mission.”

“You won’t be,” Daisy says, smiling.

 

* * *

 

It’s midway into the next day when they approach a wooded area, a single hut just visible deep amongst the trees.  Daisy raps on the roof of the carriage to signal to Melinda to stop. When Barbara gives her an odd look, Daisy explains, “Whoever lives there may know if we’re going in the right direction.”

“Fair,” Barbara concedes.

They stop, and once Daisy’s explained to Melinda what’s going on, she exits the carriage and walks toward the hut. Barbara and Kara are close behind, while Melinda stays with the horses. “Hello?” calls Daisy. “Is anyone here?”

“Hello,” replies a dark-haired woman who seems much too elegant for these surroundings. She’s sat in front of the building, or more accurately stretched out on a divan, appearing to be sunning herself if not for the distinct lack of direct sunlight.

Daisy blinks. “Erm, do you live here? We’d like to ask you a few questions about the area.”

She smiles. “I should get my master,” she murmurs, and in a flash she’s up and gliding into the house.

“Her _what_?” Kara exclaims, tensing.

“I heard master,” says Daisy, looking shocked, “but that can’t have been…”

“Welcome,” calls a male voice, and a pale man with greying hair steps out. “I am the Creator,” he says, his way of speaking different than what any of them are used to. “This is my home.”

Barbara tilts her head. “Hello,” she says warily.

“What did you come here for?” he asks, smiling in a way that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Daisy coughs. “We’re on a...journey of sorts, and we were wondering if you knew the area well enough to answer a few questions for us.”

The Creator laughs. “Do I know the area! Follow me, I’ll answer all your questions.” He turns to go back to his hut, gesturing for them to follow him.

“Do we follow him?” Kara whispers.

Daisy shrugs. “He’s odd, to be sure, but we do need to know if we’re going the right way.”

“We’ll be all right,” Barbara promises. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Thank you,” Kara says.

Daisy sets off after him, though he’s quite far ahead of them. “Wait!” she calls. “We’ll be right there if you’ll just wait a minute.”

The Creator whirls around unexpectedly and yells, “Why is it taking you so bloody long! Hurry up, we don’t have all day!”

“We’re _coming_ ,” replies Daisy, frowning. “You don’t need to be rude!”

Once they’ve caught up, the Creator is smiling again. “I have a bit of a temper,” he explains. “Come, come, inside.”

Barbara and Kara exchange nervous glances, and then Kara looks around at their surroundings, searching for… well, something. Probably she means to find something she can comment on pleasantly, but instead what she notices is an unusual amount of statues, all of them humans, all of them alarmingly realistic.  She nudges Barbara sharply. “Ah…”

“What is it?” Barbara asks.

“Look,” Kara hisses.

“Unnerving,” Barbara remarks.

“It’s more than just that,” Kara insists. “These don’t feel right.”

Daisy, who’s in the doorway of the hut, looks back. “Is everything all right?”

“Look,” Kara repeats. “Aren’t these strange?”

Daisy frowns, glancing around. “They’re statues,” she says.

The Creator appears behind her. “Is there a problem?”

Kara flashes a smile. “I was just noticing your statues,” she says. “How lifelike!”

“Oh, yes,” he says, smiling a bit tightly. “Those are just...some friends of mine.”

“Art can be rather like a friend, can’t it?” Kara laughs. It’s not likely he’ll see anything strange in it, but Barbara does. Barbara can tell just how fake it is.

“Indeed,” he says. “Now, come inside and we’ll talk.”

Daisy follows him, beckoning the others, and Kara and Barbara approach, Kara especially still seeming a bit anxious.

Once they’re all seated at his table, the Creator asks, “What would you like to know?”

“Do you know if we’re headed the right way to get to Cunningsnatch Hall?” Daisy asks.

“What a curious question,” the woman from before remarks, appearing behind them.

Daisy turns to her, surprised. “Is it? And who are you, anyhow?”

“She is one of my...creations,” the Creator says, smiling at her. “I grew lonely here in the woods, so I created some companions for myself.”

Kara blinks quickly. “Is that so,” she prompts, very much wanting to hear more.

“They’re automatons,” he explains. “I built them, and then I used magic to bring them to life. They keep me company and do whatever I want, don’t you?” he says to the woman.

“Yes, I do,” she replies with a placid smile.

Kara looks between the other two, then fleetingly back out the window. It’s then that she notices a distinct _face_ in his wall and immediately tugs on Barbara’s hand. “Ah,” she says, anxiously.

The Creator follows her glance. “Ah,” he says, frowning. “That one was...one of the earliest ones. She didn’t respond quite as I wanted.”

“And your _friends_?” Daisy asks warily, gesturing outside. “Did they not respond as you wanted either?”

The Creator scowls. “Now that’s not quite fair. Most of them were very nice! Until...well…some of them tried to leave me, some of them tried to fight, and a few tried to destroy my automatons. That just wasn’t acceptable.”

Barbara makes a face, knowing she can goad him into explaining with a little prompt. “So you…”

“I _may_ have put them in an altered state,” he says blithely.

“You turned them to _stone?_ ” Daisy asks, horrified.

“You put it so crudely! I made them into art!”

“Against their will!” Kara shrieks.

He clenches his fist. “I’m getting a bit tired of the lot of you.” Then he flicks a finger and the door slams. “I think it’s time we put a stop to this.”

“Someone will put a stop to something,” Barbara mutters, eyes darting around the room to assess what could be weaponized.

He lifts his hands as if to cast a spell, but just then there’s a commotion outside and Melinda launches herself through the window, right at the Creator. Before he can react, she’s knocked him to the ground and given him a few blows to the head.

“Master!” the automaton shrills, hurrying over.

Melinda looks up, rolling her eyes. “I see he wasn’t alone,” she snarks, standing up and brandishing her fists.

With that, the automaton makes a loud, anxious noise, and before any of them can question it she turns into a black and white warbler and flies out the broken window.

Daisy blinks. “Did the rest of you see that as well, or was it something I imagined?”

“I saw it,” says Melinda. “I think something sinister may be afoot.”

“You make people into statutes,” Kara says, quiet but icy. “You make animals into people. What other horrors have you wrought?”

The Creator groans, not opening his eyes. He seems barely conscious. “You don’t understand,” he mutters, “I am…” But it seems the injuries take their toll and he slips into unconsciousness.

“An egomaniac?” Barbara suggests, smirking.

Daisy laughs, but still looks startled. “We should...leave,” she says.

“Yes,” Kara says, reaching for Barbara’s hand.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, incapacitating the Creator broke whatever spell he had over the statues in the forest, because they run into at least half a dozen very confused people on their way back to the carriage. A few of them do seem to know the area, though, and confirm they’re headed the right way.

“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Daisy asks.

“I hope so, very much,” Barbara says.

They’re all too wound up to ride in the carriage after that, so as Melinda drives the horses forward the other three walk alongside. “Has that ever happened before?” Kara asks curiously.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Melinda says, “but then, I don’t know much of magic.”

“I wonder if Rosalind knew about _that,_ ” mutters Daisy. “Perhaps she wouldn’t be so keen to speak highly of her _art_ if she knew what terrible things it could do.”

“I’d imagine,” Barbara says grimly, “that magic is like any sort of power. There are those who use it for good and those who use it for evil.”

Daisy snorts. “I _suppose._ ”

They don’t make it too much farther along the path before a strange woman, dressed unusually in a gown far floatier (and more floral) than someone who resides or spends any time in a forest, appears leaning against a tree in front of them and says, “So it’s _you_ who dealt with the mad magician,” eyes shining.

Daisy drops into a defense crouch, but Barbara waves a hand in silent reassurance. “How did you know that?” she calls, approaching the woman with her head tilted.

“Saw it,” the woman says puzzlingly.

“You mean, you were watching us there? From the bushes?” Barbara challenges.

“No, but I still saw it,” the woman shrugs. “Good on you, I’ve too much of a reputation to manage to get close enough to end that travesty.”

Melinda tilts her head slightly. “What sort of reputation is that?”

“Similar to his,” the woman chirps, “only not so similar at all. The lone spellcasting man is a dangerous rogue at worst and a romantic tragedy at best, the lone spellcasting woman is all the worst kinds of a witch.”

“Ah,” says Daisy, unsure of how to respond to that. “So you practice magic too?”

“I do,” the woman agrees. “One of those called to it, I suppose.”

“What in the world does that mean?” Kara asks.

The woman waves vaguely in the direction of her own head. “When you’ve the Sight, actual practice isn’t too far off.”

“The Sight?” scoffs Melinda. “I thought that was just an old story.”

“Stories don’t negate truth,” the woman replies.

Daisy shakes her head. “She talks in riddles,” she murmurs to Barbara. “I doubt we’ll get anywhere.”

“You simply haven’t asked the right questions,” the woman says, smirking. “I’ve plenty of useful information, Daisy.”

Daisy freezes. “How do you know my name?”

“Told you,” the woman replies. “I saw. I see things, things that may well be what you’re looking for.”

“Alright,” says Melinda, “what _do_ you know about what we’re looking for?”

“The hall,” the woman says. “I can take you there. I can help you with… _them._ ”

“Them,” Barbara repeats, trying not to laugh. “Wonderful.”

The woman rolls her eyes. “The Rubrum Pilula,” she sighs. “Magic-wielding, deranged incompetents they are.”

Daisy’s eyes are wide. “How so? Can you help us? My...our friend, we think she tried to perform a spell and sent herself somewhere, and if it’s to this place, then she might be in great danger.”

“I can,” the woman says. “They deserve everything you might wish to inflict on them, regardless of what’s happened to your friend. Gods willing, it’s nothing.”

“Right,” says Melinda, “then we’d better be moving. If you’d like, you can get in the carriage, I suppose, Lady, ah...”

“Not a lady,” the woman replies, “but my given name is Raina. Pleased to meet.” She curtsies, somewhat ironically.

Barbara rolls her eyes, swinging the carriage door open. “After you, then,” she smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use Google Translate on the magical group's name, please.
> 
> Also, in case it's hard to tell, the Creator is supposed to be Radcliffe.


	7. it's all so confusing, I don't know where I stand, I could be anything but not yours on demand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives at the castle, only to find more unpleasant surprises.

“We don’t know much about these men,” admits Melinda when they’re within view of the castle. “Our...associate said that they are most likely a faction of magic-users who felt that women who used magic had too much power and overthrew them.”

“Associate is a polite word,” Barbara mutters.

“Yes,” Raina says, “though it sounds as if your associate-or-whatnot is only familiar with stories, not from any experience. It is less that they merely felt it and more that they believed it to their cores, to the degree that they saw their overthrow as being righteous necessity.”

“Righteous?” Kara asks. “Is it a matter of faith for them?”

“Not quite,” Raina shrugs. “They simply believe wholeheartedly in their superiority, both moral and physical. In their opinions, whatever little misfortunes they have suffered in their past - especially in relation to women, but really of any sort - entitle them to be as cruel as they please.”

Daisy snorts. “Never mind that many others have had similar or even worse misfortunes and do not choose to spread their pain to those around them, of course.”

“But _they_ simply can’t help it, they’ve been so wounded,” Raina counters, rolling her eyes. “Masculine urges and all come into play as well. They’re rather slaves to those, for people who think themselves so advanced. And that’s another thing: they believe themselves to have a truly astonishing number of positive traits, and everything they do reflects this belief, but they found fault with women claiming even half as many skills and decry any woman who does so as a liar and attention-seeker.”

“I wish I could say that surprised me,” Barbara sighs. “It seems these fools are exemplary - but only in the way of being the most horrible people they can be.”

“You sound as if you have direct experience with them, Raina,” Melinda comments.

“Only briefly,” Raina says, shuddering. “I’ve never been tied to the exact practices they emerged from, which I expect accounts for how I come before you today, but upon getting wind of a lone, prophesying woman casting spells twice as strong as theirs, some of them took it upon themselves to root me out.” She smiles, a bit ironically. “They did not succeed, clearly.”

Melinda snorts. “Naturally. Do you have any suggestions for us?”

“They’re likely to underestimate you,” Raina says. “But by the same token, they tend not to hold back, I assume because they don’t feel they should have to.”

“I’m sure we’re more than a match for them,” says Daisy with a smirk.

Raina nods. “Have you much experience with fighting sorcerers?” she asks.

Daisy shrugs and replies, “No, but none of us do. Melinda and Barbara are some of our best, I can hold my own, and I’m sure Kara can as well.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Raina says, taking a moment to smile at each of the women, “but they… well, they can be unusually underhanded. It bears mention.”

“We can handle it,” says Melinda. “Do you have advice for non-magic users?”

“At the risk of sounding trite, strength of will,” Raina declares. “Keeping your goal in mind isn’t a foolproof deterrent, but it does make you less susceptible.”

“Susceptible to what?” Kara asks, voice squeaking.

“Magical attack,” Raina replies nonchalantly. “You’re all better at physical combat than these men.”

“I’ve only just begun to learn physical combat,” Kara yelps.

“And yet you’re better at it,” Raina says with a knowing smile.

Barbara nods. “I can vouch for you,” she says. “Your instincts are sound.”

Melinda smirks at both of them before turning back to Raina. “Forgive me for assuming you’ll be assisting us when we encounter them?”

“Oh, it would bring me joy,” Raina assures. “You’re plenty capable, but I’m to help tip the odds a bit more in your favor.”

“Wonderful,” says Daisy, though she still sounds a bit suspicious. “So will you be going first? Since you’ve encountered them before and been triumphant, I mean.”

“There’s a difference between making it out alive and triumphing,” Raina says archly. “Even I was outmatched when dealing with a group of them, though they were more aggravating than dangerous. We’ll go together.”

“Very well,” replies Daisy, raising her eyebrow. “Should we begin now or wait until the morning? We have the light now, but it might be advantageous to try earlier in the day.”

“My vote would be for going now, but I’m only one person,” Raina says.

“I say now,” Barbara agrees. “We can at least begin to figure out a course of action.” Kara nods along with her.

“Yes, that might be best,” says Melinda. Daisy looks a bit put out, but nods.

They move closer to the castle, leaving the carriage far enough away that the horses won’t be in danger, and they’re quite close when they spot a guard prowling. With an airy sigh, Raina mumbles something in a tongue none of them recognize and gestures elaborately in his direction. This has the effect of making his eyes shut as he falls limply to the ground.

Daisy turns to her, eyes wide. “That was…”

“Admittedly simpler when there aren’t four other spells I have to deflect at the same time,” Raina shrugs. “He’s not dead. That would have been more trouble than it’s worth. But he won’t be rising till long after we’ve left.”

“Unnerving, but all right,” Barbara says.

“We should cover as much ground as we can,” Melinda says, after thinking a moment. “Barbara, come with me. We’ll check the castle for other ways in. Kara and Daisy, you and Raina go the other way and check for other guards, perhaps try to form a plan.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Kara asks, a bit anxiously.

“You’ll be fine,” reassures Melinda. “We won’t be apart for long, likely.”

“I promise we’ll be back shortly,” Barbara says, voice a bit softer. “We’re just scouting some.”

“And if anyone bothers us, they’ll go the way of that guard,” Raina adds with a bright smile.

“All right,” Kara murmurs doubtfully. “Well, be… be careful.” She grabs Barbara’s hand resolutely.

“We will be,” says Melinda, almost gently. “We’ll come find you when we’ve found a way in.”

“All right,” Kara repeats. “Try to hurry?”

“We will,” Barbara swears.

Melinda starts to walk toward the castle, gesturing for Barbara to follow. Barbara for her part bites her lip as she heads off, but soon turns resolutely away as if she knows she won’t manage otherwise.

“So, do either of you have a plan?” Daisy asks.

Raina shrugs.

“Would you recognize any of them if we see them?” she presses.

“You saw the… hat the one I dealt with was wearing?” Raina asks.

“Yes. It was blue and had a wide brim and three corners,” says Daisy, looking a bit confused. “What has that to do with anything?”

“They all wear them,” Raina says. “At least that I’ve seen. It makes them easy to spot.”

“Small mercy?” Kara suggests halfheartedly.

Daisy narrows her eyes. “I suppose. Are there likely to be others prowling around?”

“There may be,” Raina says. “I’m not sure what their guard rotation is like.”

“So I suppose you’ll just dispose of anyone who appears, or do I get a turn?” Daisy asks, smirking.

“It might be faster if I do, but you’re welcome to take opportunities you see,” Raina replies.

Kara frowns. “Exactly… how?” she asks.

“They’re mortal men,” Raina says. “Any of the usual ways.”

Daisy snorts. “You’re not suggesting we use our feminine wiles to distract them, are you?”

“Gods, no,” Raina grimaces. “That would very soon go wrong. I’m just saying, what hurts anyone hurts them.”

“Good,” says Daisy. “I’ve never tried to seduce a man and I think I’d be horrible at it.”

“It’s actually fairly simple,” Raina sighs. “But it’s dull, too.”

“They’re too easy,” Kara mumbles.

Daisy gives her a sympathetic look. “Anyhow, let’s head around the other side of the castle and take care of anyone else we find,” she suggests.

“We should have a failsafe,” Kara says.

“I thought that was me,” Raina smirks.

“No, I just mean - if whatever we do goes wrong, we make our way back… here, or somewhere,” Kara says. “Regroup.”

Daisy nods. “It’s not a bad idea.” She nods at the window nearest to them, the lower corner of which is shattered. “Near this window, it’ll be easy to spot.”

“We can pray this isn’t a theme in the castle,” Kara says.

“So,” Raina says. “This friend of yours.”

Tensing, Daisy asks, “What of her?”

“Jemma, her name is?” Raina continues. “What’s she like?”

“She’s brilliant,” says Daisy, still guarded but unable to resist praising Jemma. “She loves learning and studying. She spends hours in the apothecary with her experiments. And she’s kind and gentle. She-” Daisy shakes her head, embarrassed. “I’ll be glad to have her back.”

“She’s more than a friend,” Raina prompts, more softly.

Daisy tosses her head. “What’s it to you?”

“It’s not anything,” Raina says with a long-suffering expression. “It’s just hard to miss how you feel about her.”

Softening a little, Daisy shrugs. “She’s special. And I’m worried for her. If they’re half as aggressive as you say…”

“If she could magick herself here, surely she could evade danger,” Raina suggests.

“I hope so,” replies Daisy, quieter than she means to. Then she adds, sounding more confident, “Part of my worry is that she hasn’t actually done much magic before.”

“And she’s not a fighter, exactly,” Kara adds, making a face. “She’s very resilient, but…”

“But you’re not sure she’d be able to manage against hordes of men,” Raina nods. “In my experience, there’s a great deal can be said about someone who can manage a spell that significant without practice, so I expect it will be all right. But we should still find her as soon as we can.”

Daisy nods and sets off, gesturing for them to follow her. “Let’s get started,” she calls.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not so sure we’re not walking into some kind of trap,” remarks Melinda.

“What makes you say that?” Barbara asks.

“Raina appearing like that seems a little convenient. I could be wrong. But she knows a lot, and I’m not convinced she’s entirely on our side.”

“I’m not sure she’s on anyone’s side, strictly,” Barbara says. “If nothing else, I trust that Daisy and Kara could handle her if she acted out.”

Melinda nods. “I’m sure they could. Anyhow.” She stops suddenly, nodding ever so slightly at a guard who’s appeared around the corner. He hasn’t spotted them yet. “Shall I, or do you want to handle him?”

“Mm, you’re subtler,” Barbara smirks, though she’s reaching for a weapon just in case.

Melinda smirks and creeps over to the guard, sneaking up on him and quickly disabling him with a blow to the head. He goes down with only a soft groan. “All clear,” she says.

“He didn’t happen to be stationed by an entrance, did he?” Barbara asks.

Glancing around, Melinda notices an irregularity in the stones of the castle wall. She gestures for Barbara to join her. “This might be something,” she murmurs, running her fingers along the jagged, mismatched stones.

“Seems like,” Barbara agrees. “Is there any give?”

“Might be.” Melinda tests a few of the irregular stones. There is some give, but pressing on them doesn’t seem to do much. “We should go find the others.”

“You stay, I’ll get them,” Barbara suggests. “I’ll be quick. You guard the door in the meantime.”

Melinda nods, glancing around again to ensure they’re still alone.

True to her word, Barbara is only gone a little while before she brings Kara, Daisy, and Raina back to the door. “Have you had any luck getting it open?” she asks Melinda.

“No, though I didn’t try much more,” admits Melinda. “My instinct is merely to force my way in, but that seems unlikely to work.”

“So it’s a puzzle, sort of,” Kara murmurs, approaching to look it over. “Is there a candle around? I want to get a closer look.”

Raina shrugs and summons a flame from thin air, then lights a taper that’s fallen from its holder and hands it to her. “Doesn’t surprise me they’re not very safe with such things,” she says.

“So some of these seem more worn than others,” Kara muses. “Perhaps if I…” And she stops, pressing on stones in different configurations.

“Is there a way to make a pattern that looks like a penis?” Daisy asks, grinning. When Melinda gives her a stern look, she responds, “If they are truly so concerned with their own sex, it makes sense.”

Kara giggles in a very unladylike sort of way. “I’m afraid that would be difficult,” she says. “But… hm.” She moves her hand down to about waist-level, then taps at each stone in front of her that seems worn. “If I could only sort out some sort of numeric code they’d have used. The most-touched stones are the ones at, erm, penis level.”

“You see!” crows Daisy. “I knew it had something to do with that.”

“Thank you for mentioning it,” Kara says sincerely. “It’s just a guess, but it seems…”

“They’re all so obsessed with how large theirs are,” Barbara offers. “Maybe it’s something to do with that?”

Kara makes a face. “How would that work?”

“The ideal number, or some such,” Barbara says. “I’m not entirely sure what that would _be,_  but.”

“Eight,” says Melinda, her expression disdainful.

“Gods,” Kara says, shuddering. “That seems horrible.” But she starts tapping on each stone eight times, clearly upset by the thought.

Daisy watches, riveted. “What a strange code,” she murmurs.

“Men are strange,” Raina says darkly. “And that’s the nicest thing I have to say about them.”

Kara laughs just once. “At least they’re strange in a predictable way, apparently,” she says, tapping on the last stone and stepping back to let the door open.

“Nicely done,” says Melinda.

“Thank you!” Kara says happily. “Shall we?”

Barbara approaches to (quite informally) kiss Kara’s cheek. “You’re brilliant,” she murmurs.

Melinda smirks and enters the doorway, gesturing to Barbara. “We should be first,” she says, “in case there are more guards inside.”

“Good idea,” Barbara says, following. “Once we’re inside, there’s no telling what may happen.”

The others trail behind them, careful to stay close once they emerge inside the castle. It’s Daisy who branches off first, spotting a closed door down the corridor just ahead of them and going to investigate. “Perhaps Jemma is in this room!” she says, fiddling with the lock.

Raina waves her hand and the lock comes free. “Perhaps,” she agrees.

Melinda steps inside first, then coughs. “Daisy, I don’t think Jemma’s in this room. Or at least, you wouldn’t want her to be.”

“Why not?” Daisy asks, entering the room quickly. “ _Oh._ ”

The room is full of women, about six or seven of them, milling around aimlessly or sitting down. They all have vacant, dreamy expressions on their faces, and they barely seem to take notice of the newcomers.

“What in the _world,_ ” Kara hisses, clutching Barbara’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Barbara murmurs. “Anyone?”

“What’s wrong with them?” Daisy asks, stepping forward and waving a hand almost in the face of the nearest one, who doesn’t react. “What’s _wrong_ with them?” she repeats, more urgently.

“Men,” Raina grumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Did you know these men could do this?” Melinda asks, voice steely.

“Not… specifically,” Raina sighs. “I’ve heard of this happening in a hypothetical sense, but…”

“ _Help_ them!” Daisy says. She’s breathing hard and looks as if she wants to strangle someone.

Raina makes a face - this isn’t easy like some of the other things they’ve encountered, this probably requires a very specific counterspell that she doesn’t technically know. But - she can try something, at least, so she shuts her eyes and mutters a more general spell that generally works to undo things. It’s a start.

The nearest woman stares at her and rushes forward, arms outstretched to initiate an embrace.

“Did you mean for that to happen?” Melinda asks doubtfully.

“No,” Raina says, frowning. She takes the woman by the shoulders, stills her as best she can, exclaims, “Can you hear me?” Nothing.

“This isn’t working,” Barbara says.

“No,” Raina mutters, rolling her eyes. “I had no idea.” She sighs, trying to move the woman back toward one of the benches so she can look around the room. “Is there anything out of sorts in here, do you think?”

“How would we be able to tell?” growls Daisy. “ _Everything_ in this place is out of sorts!”

“Daisy,” Melinda says evenly. “Breathe. Your anger helps no one.”

Daisy glares, but falls silent.

Kara surveys the room, mumbling to herself about architecture, and finally she murmurs, “Doesn’t that incense burner seem wrong somehow?”

Barbara looks. It’s an incense burner, which is to say she doesn’t quite notice anything, but it’s a lead, at least. Maybe. “It could,” she says.

“It’s worth investigating,” Melinda agrees. “Perhaps it reinforces whatever spell was cast on them.”

“It’s a place to start, anyway,” Raina says. “Common enough, in magic.” She first works to extinguish the incense, dispelling the smoke as best she can, then when that doesn’t do anything, she upends the burner, sending it crashing to the floor.

All of the women stop in their tracks, blinking in confusion.

Barbara clears her throat, motioning for her fellow knights to put weapons away. “Hello,” she says carefully. “Do you… are you aware of where you are?”

“No,” says one of the women, blinking in confusion. “Who are you?”

“My name is Barbara,” says Barbara. “These are my friends.” She pauses, shaking her head. “And so-on.” Because Kara, strictly speaking, is more than just that.

“Do you know where we are?” asks another woman, who had been sitting down on one of the beds. “I...I don’t remember much…”

“You’re in Cunningsnatch Hall, on the edge of the Redblood Woods,” Kara offers. “What… what is the last you _do_ recall?”

“I was going to market,” pipes up a third, who looks as if she’s barely out of childhood. “Father sent me for some bread and apples.”

The woman on the bed nods slowly, as if remembering something. “I was walking...near the woods, I think. People in town would talk about them, but I was never afraid.”

“You should have been,” Raina murmurs.

Daisy shudders. “And none of you remember anything? Do you know how long you’ve been in this castle?”

There’s a chorus of “no”s, although one adds, “The last day I remember was very hot.”

Melinda frowns and replies, “It’s getting to be autumn now. You’ve likely been here for many days.”

“And while you’ve been here,” Barbara hesitates, not knowing if she wants to know the answer for true, “is there any of that you can describe?”

The bunch of women glance at each other, unsure, and finally one says, “It’s all unclear, but I...I think some of the men came in to see us sometimes…”

“All right,” Kara says loudly. “Well, that’s all I need to hear. I’m so sorry this happened, and I promise we’ll kill them for you.”

“Wait,” says Daisy, “have any of you seen a woman named Jemma? She has long brown hair and she speaks with an accent.”

“I don’t think she’s been here,” muses one of the women, “but - clear as if I was hearing it now, I can hear one of them mentioning…” She drops her voice in a poor imitation. “That wench what got away from us and is lurking around.”

Daisy’s eyes widen. “That’s all you heard? Nothing else, you’re sure?”

The woman shakes her head apologetically. “They sounded angry, I think. Why? Is she a friend of yours?”

Daisy drops her gaze to the floor. “That, and more,” she says softly. “She came here because of an accident, and we came to rescue her.”

“Oh,” the youngest woman murmurs. “I’m sure you will!”

“Thanks,” says Melinda, smirking. “Would you be willing to remain in this room until we find her and return for you?”

Most of the women don’t look thrilled, but they nod. “We’ll make do,” says the woman on the bed, though she sounds reluctant. “Good luck in finding your friend.”

Barbara glances at Daisy for a reaction before saying, “Thank you. We’ll be back for you soon.”

Daisy turns to leave the room without another word.

 

* * *

 

It takes them a significant amount of time, and twice they’re very nearly caught (it’s Raina’s and Melinda’s quick reflexes that save them, neatly dispatching of the guards that surprise them). They creep past several rooms full of men arguing, which makes Kara wince, and they overhear some statements from these men that give them all chills.

“We’ll get rid of all of them, won’t we?” Kara murmurs, sounding distressed.

“Yes,” says Daisy, clenching her fists.

Finally, as they round the third corner, they spot someone in an alcove. Melinda drops to a fighting stance, but Daisy forgets herself and cries “Jemma!”, running over to put her arms around her.

“Daisy!” Jemma exclaims. “And - all of you! How did you know to find me here?” She sounds slightly harried.

“Rosalind told us about where the spell might have sent you,” murmurs Daisy, burrowing her face in Jemma’s hair. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” She steps back to look Jemma over.

“I feel fine,” Jemma says. “Undernourished, perhaps, and more tired than is healthy, but…”

“I missed you,” Daisy interrupts her to say, grabbing her face to kiss her.

“I missed you too,” Jemma says, sounding somewhat surprised. “I - I wasn’t sure you’d ever be able to find me. I don’t even know where I am for true.”

“Have you heard of Cunningsnatch Hall?” Barbara asks. “On the edge of the Redblood Woods.”

Jemma shakes her head. "It does not sound familiar,” she admits.

“It’s many days’ ride from Queen Victoria’s castle,” Melinda says. “You’ve managed to magic yourself quite far from home.”


	8. so when the waves come rolling in, then I won't turn the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue party returns home, only to find that their ordeal is not yet over.

Melinda is gathering wood as the others do their best to get kindling. Once she’s built a reasonable pile for the fire, she begins to work on starting it and says, “Perhaps Jemma should enlighten us on what she saw.”

“But only if you’re feeling able,” Daisy adds quickly, running her fingers through Jemma’s hair.

Jemma sighs. She hasn’t wanted to be parted from Daisy since finding her, and has realized that physical closeness makes her feel better than otherwise she does, so she leans back against Daisy before saying, “I suppose I should at least explain myself.”

“Nobody is angry at you, Jemma,” Barbara says. “Don’t feel like we are.”

“I don’t,” Jemma shrugs. “I’m a bit angry at myself, but there’s no use dwelling. Where should I begin?”

“Well, the only thing we know right now is where you went when you disappeared,” Melinda says. “So anything else that you can tell us about your experiences would be helpful.”

“All right,” Jemma says, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. “I was looking at the book that Lady Rosalind let me borrow, seeing the different kinds of spells and if they had any validity. There were some that were more potions than incantations, and I thought those more likely, so I played around with a few. One was just a different sort of poison, and that they recommended for coating objects; I had a spare knife laying about, for cutting herbs and the like, so I dipped it in the poison for a laugh and thought no more about it. I’m glad I did, though.”

Daisy reaches to slip her hand into Jemma’s, murmuring, “That sounds ominous.”

“Then I started looking at some of the more outlandish spells,” Jemma continues, squeezing Daisy’s hand in return. “I suppose I’ve learned my lesson about reading them out loud.” She laughs, even though it’s not funny. “Next thing I knew, I was in a room full of… them.”

“The Rubrum Pilula,” Raina clarifies, leaning forward with her head resting in her hands.

“Yes,” Jemma agrees. “They weren’t very surprised to see me, really, which should have been my first clue that something was wrong.”

“Rosalind said, she said that the places used to be safe before they took over,” Kara chimes in. “Probably they knew they still had a chance of attracting people who’d used the spells to get there without knowing what happened.”

“That makes sense,” Jemma agrees. “They weren’t surprised, but they immediately began… gawking.” She curls her lip. “One of them advanced on me, asked how I’d gotten there and where my husband was, and when I tried to tell him I didn’t have one he put his hands on me. I found the knife in the pouch around my waist and stabbed him, then bolted.”

Daisy gasps. “I would have killed him if I’d been there!” she says, tightening her hold on Jemma.

“I don’t know if I did or didn’t,” Jemma admits. “I was too concerned with getting out of wherever I was. But it seemed like every hallway just blended into the last, like I was going in circles.”

Melinda frowns and asks, “How long were you circling? Do you know?”

Jemma shakes her head. “I lost track of time completely,” she says. “I took moments to sleep when I could, but never for very long - I couldn’t let any of those men find me - and it was the same with nourishment. I was beginning to think that there simply _wasn’t_ a way out, that it was some odd labyrinth I’d be stuck in forever.”

Daisy whimpers. “It sounds horrible. I’m so sorry we couldn’t reach you sooner.”

“You reached me,” Jemma whispers. “That’s more than I could have hoped for.”

“Did you think we’d just leave you to your fate?” Barbara asks, trying to make it sound light.

“I don’t know what I thought,” Jemma admits. “But if I didn’t know where I was or how to get out, I couldn’t let myself hope too much that you’d know where I was and how to get in.”

“I’ll always find you, don’t worry,” promises Daisy, kissing her cheek.

Jemma smiles, albeit shakily, and rests her head against Daisy’s. “I heard them talk sometimes,” she says. “They were appalling. Backwards-thinking in every way.”

“Men are,” Raina agrees solemnly.

“I’m sorry, I still don’t quite understand why she’s… I mean, you know,” Jemma mumbles, wincing.

Daisy grimaces just slightly. “I don’t either,” she mutters.

Melinda gives Daisy a stern look and says, “She had firsthand knowledge of the Rubrum Pilula, including where they lived, so I allowed her to join us.”

“Yes, but… where did she come from?” Jemma asks. To Raina she says, “I’m sorry, it’s nothing against you… just, I’m…” She shrugs, because maybe an apologetic shrug will be better at conveying her message than fragments of sentences, which seem to be the only thing she’s managing right now.

“Oh, I found them after they’d done something quite brave in the woods,” Raina says cheerfully, not at all bothered. “Tell her, it’s quite something. Especially given they don’t practice.” It’s clear she means magic.

Barbara rolls her eyes just a bit. “We’d stopped at a cottage,” she begins. “There was a woman outside and we tried to… well, she was joined by a man soon into the conversation, and he was highly unsettling.”

Daisy nods. “And then he took us inside his house and there was a...what word did he use?”

“Automatons,” Kara says. “He’d been creating them, and he’d magicked one into the wall as punishment. The woman we first saw was one. And he’d turned people into statues!”

“ _What_?” Jemma exclaims.

“That was when I broke the window in and kicked him in the head,” says Melinda dryly.

“He’d been creating and _keeping_ people,” Kara huffs. “Just because he thought he deserved their company more than they deserved their autonomy.”

“And the ones at the castle did this too!” Daisy adds, brow furrowed. “I don’t know if you came across them, but there was an entire room of women that said they had no memories of how they came to be there.”

“Gods!” Jemma yelps. “They… why? Do I want to know?”

“They didn’t seem to be able to articulate it very well themselves, so I’m guessing none of us want to know,” Kara mutters. “You did well to evade them.”

“Apparently!” Jemma shouts, shuddering. “The poor things.”

Daisy nods. “We managed to free them from whatever spell bound them, and Melinda went back to lead them out once we'd  found you.” Then she adds, somewhat reluctantly, “Raina helped some with that. But,” she finishes, brightening, “Kara was the one who discovered how to break it!”

“She figured out how to get us into the castle in the first place, too,” Barbara says proudly, bumping Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m glad of that, anyway,” Jemma sighs. “That they’re not still stuck there. I just can’t fathom _why_ any of this… any of what they did…”

“Rosalind said they stole leadership of parts of whatever magic sect,” Barbara shrugs. “Out of pure hatred of the feminine.”

Melinda nods. “It seems the men objected to not ruling over all,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“It’s no wonder they objected to you,” Raina says to Jemma. “You’re really quite powerful.”

Jemma blushes. “Everything I’ve done right has been by accident,” she says. “I’m not strong like Daisy and everyone.”

“But you’ve survived all this time on your own, while being hunted!” insists Daisy. “Most couldn’t have done that.”

“I’m sure you could have,” Jemma counters.

“But you haven’t even had the training I have,” Daisy points out. “That makes it all the more notable.”

“She’s right,” Barbara agrees. “You may not be a warrior, but you’re resilient and that’s admirable.”

“And, though you don’t want to believe in magic, you’re better with it than you expect,” Raina insists. “You are.”

“It’s really very impressive,” Kara says.

Melinda smirks. “Accept the praise, Jemma.”

“Only if you accept my admiration and gratitude for all you’ve done,” Jemma replies, smirking faintly herself.

Daisy gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “If you insist,” she teases.

 

* * *

 

It’s late in the day when they return to the castle. The journey home was uneventful, although Barbara and Daisy took every opportunity to tease when they caught the other being affectionate with their love. “You’re both ridiculous,” says Melinda. There was never really any discussion about Raina, but it became clear that she was going to follow until they told her not to, and nobody told her not to.

Everyone but Melinda has dozed off when they arrive, Kara draped across Barbara’s lap and Jemma resting on Daisy’s shoulder. Melinda stops the carriage as gently as possible, dismounts, and raps on the door. “We’re here.”

“Home?” Jemma asks, sounding so hopeful and so sleepy.

Daisy nods, grabbing Jemma’s hand. “Home,” she agrees, smiling.

Isabelle comes to greet them, smiling. “You’ve returned! And brought Lady Jemma home safely?”

“Yes,” says Melinda, opening the carriage door. “As well as...well.”

“Good evening!” chirps Raina, alighting and glancing around. “It’s all exactly as I saw.”

Isabelle blinks, then does her best to look cool and formal. “And you are?”

“Raina,” says Raina. “Pleased to meet you, Isabelle.”

Turning to Melinda, Isabelle asks, eyebrow raised, “Care to explain?”

Melinda makes a face that might be a grimace. “She...found us while we were traveling, and it turned out she had some experience with the men Lady Jemma had gotten mixed up with. She also has more knowledge of magic than perhaps even Lady Rosalind. It seemed...unwise to leave her behind.”

Several of the knights have come to see them while they’ve been talking to Isabelle. Sif frowns. “These men, who are they exactly?”

“Lady Rosalind told us a bit about them,” adds Elena with a shudder, “but I wanted to believe they couldn’t be _that_ horrible.”

“They were,” Jemma says softly. “Completely wretched.”

Daisy puts an arm around her protectively and says, “We can tell you more after the evening meal, but Jemma needs rest and food first.”

“To say nothing of the rest of us,” Barbara puts in, though it’s said fondly.

“You’ve not eaten yet, have you?” Kara asks.

“No,” Isabelle says, “there’s a bit of time before it’ll be ready. I’ll have places prepared for you.”

“Thank you,” says Melinda with a nod. “It’s been quite a journey.”

They’re all about to enter the castle when there’s a commotion at the gate, and Akela, who was on duty, calls, “Isabelle! There’s a messenger for Her Majesty.”

Isabelle frowns. “The rest of you go inside,” she says. “I’ll deal with this.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone is seated and eating; everyone is mostly quiet. It seems disrespectful to give into idle chatter, somehow, but it would be untoward to ask after the knights and Jemma. When Isabelle finally returns, though, once again disheveled, Victoria slips away to confer with her, and not but a few moments later they return, Victoria in clear distress.

“That was a rider from Cunningsnatch Hall,” she announces.

In her seat (tonight beside Daisy, to give her both comfort and privacy) Jemma goes stiff.

“It’ll be alright,” Daisy whispers, running a hand through Jemma’s hair.

“What did they have to say?” Barbara asks, frowning.

“ _Apparently,_ ” Isabelle says, mouth a thin line, “the men of Cunningsnatch Hall feel that some of our knights have robbed them. Of their kidnapped, enchanted women.”

“Why didn’t you just murder the lot of them?” Lorelei asks, sounding bored and angry all at once.

“Easier said than done,” sighs Melinda. “Especially with only a few of us, and only two with any magical experience.”

Rosalind frowns. “They’ve grown yet bolder,” she observes.

“How astute,” Barbara mutters.

“They’ve given us two days,” Victoria sighs.

Sif’s eyes gleam. “I suppose we’d better prepare,” she says, sounding perhaps inappropriately excited.

“Prepare for _what_?” Audrey asks, sounding horrified.

“War, from the sounds of it,” says Isabelle. “I suppose things have been a bit dull around here lately,” she adds wryly.

“They really think it will amount to full-on war?” Lorelei asks disdainfully.

“Well, I’m sure you know how men can behave when you deny them things,” Victoria points out. “Childish is the kindest way you could describe them.”

Daisy snorts. “I can certainly vouch for that, having seen how some men behaved in my mother’s court.”

“It’s true,” Kara agrees. “As if everyone and everything is rightfully theirs.” Barbara squeezes her hand, attempting comfort.

“Maria, I suppose we’d best get to work on some sort of strategy for this,” says Isabelle. “Melinda, can you ensure that the knights review their training as needed? Lady Rosalind, I suppose you and Lady Lorelei and…” She hesitates before adding, “our guest should prepare your magicks as you see fit.”

Melinda nods. “We shall begin once we have finished eating.”

Rosalind and Lorelei, by now, are both looking Raina over with some measure of curiosity, which Raina seems to find delightful given the way she’s grinning. “I bet we can come up with something,” she declares.

“Yes,” Lorelei says, sounding like she _might_ be amused as well.

“If it wouldn’t be too taxing on her, Lady Jemma could join us too,” Rosalind suggests innocently.

Daisy coughs. “Ah, I think perhaps Jemma ought to retire for the night,” she says, glancing at Jemma.

“Perhaps,” Jemma agrees with a hesitant smile. “I’ll be glad to help in the morning, but I haven’t had a decent night’s rest since I left.”

“Go on,” Victoria says, waving her charge off with a small smile like she sort of knows what’s going on.

Daisy looks beseechingly at Melinda. “Could I come a bit later to the training? I want to see that Jemma’s comfortable.”

Melinda smirks. “Mind, we only have a few days,” she says.

“I’ll come as soon as I can,” says Daisy, returning her smirk.

 

* * *

 

“May I undress you so I can ensure you’re not hurt?” Daisy asks once they’re back in Jemma’s quarters.

With a shuddering sigh, Jemma nods. “I don’t think I sustained any real injuries, but I wouldn’t mind you looking,” she admits.

“Alright,” says Daisy, reaching around to begin undoing the back of her dress. “I meant it,” she whispers. “You’re very brave.”

“I felt like a fool,” Jemma says. “Getting myself into such trouble.”

Daisy kisses her gently on the lips before replying, “You’re alright, love. We’ve got you back, and we’ll stop these men.”

“I brought this on us,” Jemma whimpers.

“I suspect you merely hastened the inevitable,” Daisy corrects gently. “These men...they didn’t seem the type that would approve of Her Majesty’s way of life.”

“No, I’m sure they wouldn’t,” Jemma says, “but nonetheless. They…” She shakes her head. “I wish none of you would have to tangle with them again.”

“I wish that too,” Daisy says, taking her hand, “but hopefully once they see how strong we are, they’ll be too afraid to take us on. Or at least, once we win, they’ll run and never return.” She grins.

“You shouldn’t have to do this, though,” Jemma insists. “They shouldn’t… the thought that they might hurt even one of us makes me ill.”

Daisy makes a reassuring noise, rubbing Jemma’s back a bit. “We’ll be alright,” she promises. “I’m going to move around to finish unfastening your dress, if I may?”

“You may,” Jemma agrees, her voice sounding small.

Daisy gets up to sit behind Jemma, making quick work of the rest of the fastenings and gently sliding it off one shoulder to press a kiss to her skin. “Would you like this off now?” she murmurs.

“Please,” Jemma says. “I’d just as soon destroy it, I’ll never want it on me again.”

Daisy runs a hand through Jemma’s hair soothingly before helping to work the dress off of her. “Would you like help undressing the rest of the way, and then perhaps I could wash you?” she asks.

“Would you?” Jemma asks. “I didn’t realize until now how… dirty I feel.” She wrinkles her nose, as if that even that is an understatement.

Humming soothingly, Daisy pulls off the rest of Jemma’s undergarments and then stands. “I need to retrieve a basin of water and a cloth,” she says, leaning down to kiss Jemma again. “I’ll return as quickly as I can.”

Jemma nods, and when Daisy returns she finds her sitting with legs pulled into her chest and arms holding herself tight. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“You needn’t apologize,” murmurs Daisy, quickly shedding her own clothes and reaching to touch Jemma’s arm. “I want to care for you.”

“It’s not just that,” Jemma says. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m sorry for…” She shakes her head. “Everything.”

“Jemma, I’m just relieved you’re safe.” Daisy begins to stroke her hair again. “It wasn’t your fault, and neither are these men. I’m sure everyone would agree. Where would you like me to wash first?”

Jemma shrugs. “Up to you?” she suggests. “I don’t… I’d rather…” She doesn’t trust her own instincts right now, even about such a silly thing.

“Alright,” says Daisy gently, grabbing one arm and starting to wash it. “How’s this?”

“Yes, thank you,” Jemma murmurs, her eyes fluttering closed. “You honor me.”

“I want to,” replies Daisy, smiling. “You’re lovely.”

“Thank you,” Jemma hums. “And - I’m so proud of you, you know.”

Daisy sighs, rolling her shoulders. “Thank you, Jemma. I wasn’t always my best, but I was so worried for you…”

“You were wonderful,” Jemma says, more firmly than she’s said anything tonight. “You and the others did amazing things. And you - you didn’t give up. You didn’t give up on me.”

“Never,” says Daisy, moving to Jemma’s chest. “I would never give up on you.”

“Nor I you,” Jemma says. “I mean that. I would do anything for you, Daisy. I…”

Daisy can sense what Jemma means, but she knows better than to press. “And I for you,” she says, stroking down Jemma’s side. “You’re so important to me.”

“I thought,” Jemma begins shakily, “I thought maybe if I just made it through one more day, or - one more something, maybe, if I just pushed through maybe I’d see you again. And it would all be better.”

“And here you are,” says Daisy, kissing her cheek. “Safe, and whole, and we’re together.”

“We are,” Jemma agrees. Somewhat timidly she turns so she can kiss Daisy properly. “Once again, it seems like a dream.”

Daisy sighs into her mouth. “It does,” she agrees. “Would you be willing to lie down so that I might finish?”

Jemma nods, rearranging herself. “That you’re so tough, and yet so tender… it’s incredible.”

That makes Daisy chuckle. “I feel mostly clumsy, so I’m glad that you feel I’m both strong and tender.”

“I think you are, anyway,” Jemma declares, laughing softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” replies Daisy, moving the cloth gently between her legs. “Would you prefer to do this?” she asks, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

Just as shy, Jemma shakes her head. “You,” she says softly, hoping it is not too forward.

Daisy nods. “Very well.” She cleans Jemma as thoroughly and gently as possible, pausing to press a quick kiss to her center before moving to wash Jemma’s legs.

Jemma whimpers. “Thank you,” she says again. “You’re so…”

“So?” teases Daisy. “So, what?”

“So, so... you’re so good,” Jemma says. “Good to me, good… you’re good.”

“I want to be,” murmurs Daisy. “You should have only the best.”

“You are,” Jemma promises.

Daisy finishes cleaning Jemma’s legs and then asks, a bit cheekily, “Is there anywhere else you’d like me?”

“Anywhere you like,” Jemma says quickly. “I’m yours.”

Tossing the cloth aside, Daisy grins and replies, “Very well. I don’t want you to have to exert yourself too much, so make sure you’re comfortable.”

Jemma blinks, considering this. “Comfortable how?”

“On your back might be easiest,” says Daisy. “I was thinking of using my mouth, if you’d like?”

“Oh!” Jemma exclaims. “Yes, please, if you… that sounds very nice.”

“Good,” murmurs Daisy, nuzzling Jemma’s thigh. “I think it sounds nice too.”

Idly, Jemma reaches to run her hand through Daisy’s hair. “You feel wonderful,” she murmurs.

“Thank you,” says Daisy, beginning to kiss Jemma’s thighs gently.

“I really did dream of you,” Jemma whispers.

Daisy hums. “You’re sweet.” She kisses her way up to Jemma’s center and, after pausing a moment, licks at her curiously.

Jemma shrieks, digging her fingernails into Daisy’s scalp. “That, that’s good,” she whimpers.

Chuckling, Daisy responds, “Careful, they’ll think I’m doing harm to you here.”

“No they won’t,” Jemma says. “I’m sure they know the difference. Keep…” She wiggles a bit, trying to urge Daisy on.

Daisy laughs and goes back to it, mouthing at Jemma in what she hopes is a pleasant way. She’s not had any experience with this, so she’s mostly working on instinct.

“Yes,” Jemma hums, placing her hands under her head as pillows.

“Hold still, just like that,” says Daisy before continuing to lap at Jemma.

“Like?” Jemma asks, tipping her head.

“As you are. I might try tying you in place if we had rope,” teases Daisy, pausing, “but as we don’t, will you stay like this for me?”

Jemma yelps, though it’s clearly a pleasant sound. “Exactly like,” she promises, making every effort to flatten herself against the bed so as to stay still.

“Very good,” says Daisy fondly. “And now…” She continues to lick and kiss Jemma as best she can.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jemma moans, muscles tightening with the effort not to writhe too much.

Daisy hums against Jemma, enjoying how reactive she is, and sucks at her bud to see what that will do.

“Gods,” Jemma squeaks, her heels digging into the bed. “Daisy, you’re…”

Feeling a surge of pride, Daisy keeps working at her, holding onto Jemma’s thighs.

“Please, Daisy, please,” Jemma pants. “I’m yours, I’m…”

Daisy mumbles something that’s meant to be “And I’m yours” before starting to flick her tongue quickly across Jemma’s skin.

Jemma’s hips buck, she can’t help it, which makes her whine with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Daisy, it just feels so, you feel, it’s wonderful,” she says in a rush.

Daisy laughs, muffled, and strokes at Jemma’s thighs to reassure her. She keeps licking steadily, getting the sense that Jemma will soon peak.

And, with a bit more warning than their first time together, she does, moaning out Daisy’s name and going very relaxed all at once. It takes her more than the usual moment to catch her breath, and when Daisy looks up, she finds Jemma’s eyes are watery.

Licking her lips, Daisy smiles. “Was that satisfactory?” she teases.

“Yes,” Jemma wails, and all at once she tugs Daisy up to her and kisses her full-on. “You’re the most incredible person in the world.”

“Well, I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration,” says Daisy, smirking. “But it’s flattering all the same.”

“I don’t,” Jemma insists. “You’re strong, and you’re brave, and you’re clever, and you’re sweet, and you…” She trails off, sniffling a bit. “You make me feel incredible too.”

“I want that,” says Daisy, kissing her cheek. “You deserve to feel incredible.”

Apparently out of words for the moment, Jemma wraps her arms around Daisy and holds her tight, burying her face against her shoulder. She’s clearly overwhelmed, though not in a bad way at all.

Daisy reaches up to pet her hair. “You’re lovely,” she whispers. “I feel so lucky to be with you.”

“I’m lucky,” Jemma whimpers. “Rescued by my very own knight in shining armor.”

“Of course,” murmurs Daisy soothingly, using her other hand to draw circles on Jemma’s shoulder. “I’ll always be there for you.”

“I, I, I lo…” Jemma stammers, shakes her head with her face scrunched up like she can’t find the courage to say the words.

Daisy holds her close. “You needn’t say anything you’re not comfortable with,” she says.

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable, but - it’s so silly, it’s foolish, I… I’m afraid,” Jemma whispers. “What if I wake and all of it was a lie? What if I don’t, or you don’t, or…”

“Oh, Jemma,” says Daisy. “It’s not a lie, and I do. I know I do.”

“It’s just so much,” Jemma mumbles, embarrassed.

“I love you,” Daisy says firmly, kissing Jemma. “I mean that.”

Jemma gasps, more from relief than shock. “I love you too,” she exclaims, nuzzling against Daisy’s neck. “I don’t think I could love anyone _but_ you. Not really.”

Daisy nods. “I agree. You’re so...you’re perfect.”

“Thank you,” Jemma hums. “Could I… could I taste you like you did me?”

Giggling, Daisy says, “I’d like that very much, if you wish.”

“Would you tell me how?” Jemma asks, blinking innocently.

“I can attempt it.” Shrugging, Daisy adds a bit shyly, “I hadn’t any experience before tonight. I was largely guessing what to do.”

“It worked very nicely,” Jemma says. “Please? I want to make you happy.” And she’s still wary enough of her own instincts that she doesn’t want to rely on them.

“You will, I’m sure of it,” says Daisy. “I suppose...move down between my legs?”

Jemma nods, sliding carefully down Daisy’s body and trailing kisses as she goes. “And now?” she prompts, inquisitive.

“Now, I suppose...kisses? And licking?”

“All right,” Jemma says softly, moving in to nose at Daisy a bit before placing the first careful kiss. “Just like this?” She takes her time, no kiss is rushed through, but it’s still tentative.

Daisy nods. “That’s good. You could be a bit less careful, though,” she adds playfully. “I won’t break.”

“I know,” Jemma giggles, but she didn’t, entirely, so she appreciates the reminder. With more of a purpose to it, she starts kissing and licking at Daisy’s center, listening for reactions, trying to imagine how she would feel (based on what little experience she just gained). Her eyes dart up to watch Daisy’s face as, curiously, she nips Daisy’s bud, barely putting any pressure but certainly doing something different.

As Jemma experiments, Daisy makes little noises to encourage her. The nip makes her yelp and gasp, “That’s...nice, more?”

Jemma nods, humming her assent as she grazes her teeth across that same spot. Her hands come to rest on Daisy’s hips, rubbing careful circles against her skin.

Daisy whimpers and bucks her hips into Jemma’s mouth. “Thank you. Now...now suck on it some?”

Jemma gives an eager whine as she wraps her lips around Daisy, gently beginning to suck.

Moaning low in her throat, Daisy gasps, “That’s...that’s good, yes!”

So encouraged, Jemma increases her efforts, humming and nuzzling against Daisy’s flesh, sucking just a little bit harder to see what she’ll do. Nothing else matters in this moment but the noises Daisy makes and how she moves and tastes.

“You’re so…” Daisy sighs loudly. “You feel amazing.”

Jemma mumbles a thank you, tracing circles in that spot with her tongue. She looks up to meet Daisy’s eyes, curious.

Daisy smiles at her as best she can, though it’s hard since her breath is coming in gasps. “A bit faster?” she asks.

Faster Jemma goes, alternating between teeth and tongue. Her hands keep massaging circles on Daisy’s hips.

Humming, Daisy nods. “Thank you,” she whimpers. “You’re good to me.”

Jemma giggles, sounding honestly the happiest she’s been since she got home, and licks a bit faster, seeing if that will have any effect.

Daisy sighs and moans and finally lets out a long groan and shudders out her release. Once she’s calmed, she breathes, “You’re perfect, Jemma.”

Jemma lifts herself up just enough to be heard. “Thank you,” she says, sounding almost shy about it. “Could I ask you to hold me?”

“Of course,” says Daisy, chuckling, “but I think you’ll have to come up here for it. I’m still...recovering.”

“Of course,” Jemma repeats, giggling again. She moves up the bed till she’s face to face with Daisy, then kisses her on the mouth. “Thank you.”

Daisy hums. “Thank _you_ ,” she replies. “You did very well.”

“I’m glad,” Jemma says. “I want to make you feel so nice always.”

“You will,” murmurs Daisy, wrapping her arms around Jemma and pulling her closer. “I feel so lucky to be with you.”

“And I you,” Jemma whispers, snuggling in. “I can’t believe my luck, in fact. To have a beautiful, bold princess-knight to love.” She sounds much more confident about using the word this time.

Daisy reaches up to stroke Jemma’s hair. “And I have a brilliant, strong, clever lady.”


	9. for now I can only guess what's coming next by examining your timid smile and the ways of the old, old winds blowing you back 'round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights prepare for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: rape apologism, misogyny, generally MRA talking points and dehumanization of women.

They’re all seated and tucking into their breakfasts when, out of nowhere, Raina announces, “I saw something last night.”

“Oh, did you?” says Isabelle, not sounding convinced. “And what was it?”

Raina frowns and rolls her eyes - she’s used to skepticism, but it’s tiring. “I’m not the only one here with a gift,” she says.

“Do tell,” says Melinda, tilting her head.

“They don’t often manifest from birth,” Raina explains with a casual shrug. “Often, they need to be triggered. But the possibility is there.” She smiles. “I saw myself helping two of you along. Daisy and Elena.”

“What?” they both say at once, and then Daisy yelps “ _Me_?” at the same time Elena says “You must be mistaken.”

“No,” Raina says. “It was both of you, clear as anything.”

Daisy starts shaking, and Jemma puts an arm around her shoulders, glaring at Raina. “Nobody is saying you have to go through with it if you don’t want to,” she whispers, trying to be calm and soothing.

Daisy leans against Jemma and glares at Raina. “How do you know this wasn’t just something from a dream? How do you know it was meant to be real?”

“I’ve had enough prophetic dreams to be able to tell,” Raina says, probably too sarcastically. “It was real, it was you, it was a vision of what’s to come.”

“What do you have to do to help them along?” Victoria asks suspiciously. “I’m not keen on endangering them unduly.”

“We aren’t keen on it either,” adds Elena, glancing at Daisy.

“There is an incantation, and a transference of energy,” Raina declares. “I say the words. You’re - cocooned is the best explanation, though it’s not entirely accurate. Your gifts will be awakened in no time.”

Daisy asks, still glaring, “What _exactly_ are these gifts you keep talking about?”

“The dream ended before I saw,” Raina says with an airy sigh. She hasn’t been looking forward to this part, as she knows it doesn’t help her credibility. “Most often it’s something like my Sight, though, something that can’t usually be done, at least without magic, being an inherent ability.”

“What,” Barbara sniffs, “moving things with your mind? _Enchanting_ someone?”

“Perhaps,” Raina says matter-of-factly. “Going invisible, being able to lift and carry far more weight than your frame should be able to support, reading minds, anything like that.”

Elena looks thoughtful. “Some of those don’t sound bad. Do you know of any of these gifts that aren’t so nice?”

“I imagine reading minds wouldn’t be exactly joyous,” Raina smirks, then turning more thoughtful. “There are consequences to anything, but the truly dangerous ones - having the power to take energy with one touch, things such as that - are fairly rare.”

“But there’s a chance we could get a _gift_ like that,” says Daisy.

“A small one,” Raina admits.

“Is it dangerous?” Akela asks, tilting her head.

“It’s better to avoid being present for the transformation unless you’re involved,” Raina says.

“I meant for them,” Akela clarifies, casting a concerned look at Elena.

Raina nods knowingly, smugly almost. “No more than a round of your practicing would be, I don’t think,” she says.

“I’d like to try it,” Elena says. “I want to see what happens.”

“I still don’t see how this will help us fight them,” Daisy protests.

“Imagine your gift was strength,” Raina says. “Would that not be useful in combat? Or flight?”

Daisy scowls. “I suppose,” she says, reluctant. “Is there a way to reverse it afterwards, if I want to?”

“None I know of have tried,” Raina shrugs.

“Daisy, it might be strategically wise to at least try,” says Maria. “The chances of you getting a gift you would find distasteful seem low, and we could use every advantage in this battle.”

“So _you_ try it,” snaps Daisy.

“It doesn’t work for everyone,” Raina says, as if that’s obvious. “Some people are born for this. Others aren’t.”

Daisy scowls. “So I’m some sort of... _chosen one_?”

“Apparently so,” Raina murmurs, going coquettish in a way that may or may not be on purpose.

Shaking her head, Daisy says, “I still don’t know if I believe you.”

“What reason would I have to lie to you?” Raina asks.

“I don’t know. But I don’t trust you.”

Raina sighs. “That’s your prerogative,” she says after a moment, which isn’t really an argument one way or the other.

Daisy stares at her for a long moment before finally nodding. “Let’s just have it be done,” she mutters.

 

* * *

 

“So how exactly will this work?” Daisy asks, eyeing Raina.

“I’ll start by saying the words,” Raina says, smiling patiently. “You’ll be surrounded by a great, concentrated energy, and soon you’ll emerge from that cocoon, endowed.”

“That simple, is it?” Elena asks, smirking.

“Elegant, I think,” Raina declares airily.

Daisy snorts. “Alright, then I guess we’d better get on with it.”

Raina nods. “Take a bit of space for yourselves,” she instructs, gesturing to the mostly-empty room they’ve requisitioned.

Elena and Daisy glance at one another before arranging themselves with a reasonable amount of space between them.

“Good,” Raina murmurs. She looks between the other women for a moment before she begins to murmur in that same unknown tongue that seems to go hand-in-hand with magic, and for a few moments it seems that’s all this is going to amount to. Then her eyes shut and her voice goes low, sounding like it isn’t coming entirely out of her own body.

Daisy opens her mouth to say something, but then she feels her body go still, as if she’s being held in place by something, and what happens after that is sort of a blur, but some sort of glowing energy surrounds her and there’s a flash of light so bright she has to shut her eyes and then...then she’s left wobbling there.

She looks over at Elena, who’s looking similarly unsteady, and then at Raina, who seems to be finishing her incantation. Daisy staggers forward, then stops. “Was that it?”

Seeming to come out of a trance, Raina nods. “It was.”

Shaking her head, Elena steps forward as well, and it’s hard to tell exactly what happens, but Daisy could swear that for a second she goes blurry, and then Elena’s blinking and looking baffled. “I...did I just run across the room very quickly and then come back?” she asks, seeming stunned.

“Did you?” Raina asks, not trying to be difficult but unable to make sure this doesn’t just sound like a playful tease of a question.

“Are we all safe to enter?” Barbara calls from outside the room, sounding amused.

“Please,” Raina replies cheerfully.

All of the other knights file into the room, looking awed and curious. “So?” Kara asks shyly.

Daisy blinks. “I…I don’t feel any different. How do we know?”

“I’d like to try something,” says Elena. “Does anyone have something small they could hold out for me to grab?”

Tilting her head, Kara produces a handkerchief from her pocket. “Why?”

Instead of answering, Elena flashes over to grab it and is back standing in her original spot in less than the blink of an eye, looking almost as startled as Kara. “I suppose my gift has to do with this,” she muses.

“With what?” Maria asks, frowning. “Did you somehow bring her handkerchief to you?”

“No,” Elena says. “I mean, I did, but I think...I think I moved over to her and took it and then moved back.”

“Try to take my sword,” Barbara offers. It’s still on her belt and she shows no signs of removing it.

Elena nods, and the next thing anyone knows, she’s holding Barbara’s sword and smirking. “Done,” she says.

Barbara nods approvingly. “That seems a fairly useful trick,” she says.

Daisy is watching Elena, wide-eyed. “How do I discover my gift?” she asks, turning to Raina. “I mean,” she adds quickly, trying to look nonchalant, “if I even have one.”

“You have one,” Raina promises. “Do you feel different in any way?”

“I don’t know, I…” Daisy holds out her hands, staring at them for a minute, and concentrates. She’s not even sure what she’s concentrating _for_ , but it’s worth a try. Then, suddenly, the floor begins to shake.

“What’s happening?” asks Sif, dropping to a crouch.

“I don’t know!” says Daisy, panicked. “How do I stop it?”

“How did you _start_ it?” Barbara asks, grabbing for Kara’s hand.

Daisy tries to breathe, tries to will herself to stay calm. She wills the ground itself to stop moving, and it does. She clenches her fists. “ _This_ is my gift?” she asks, glaring at Raina again.

“It seems like,” Raina replies, much calmer. “I imagine if you could direct it, it would be remarkably useful.”

Melinda’s been quiet, watching both Elena and Daisy. She says, “We have a bit of time. Not much, but we could work with it, refine it. It’s not impossible.”

“We’d all be willing to help you try,” Kara offers earnestly.

Daisy’s still obviously shaken, but she nods. “I suppose that’s the only thing to do, at this point,” she says.

 

* * *

 

“I see you left your gate open.”

Anne, who’s seated in the courtyard alone, cants her head. “I don’t know that I’d touched the gate one way or the other,” she says innocently.

“I was speaking metaphorically, of course,” says the man smoothly. “May I sit?”

“Please,” Anne encourages, motioning to the bench opposite hers.

He sits, glancing around the courtyard. “Lovely place,” he comments. “Beautiful architecture.”

“It’s very classical,” Anne agrees. “I find that more appealing than the modern styles.”

He nods. “Indeed. Well, now to business. I have come as an ambassador from the Rubrum Pilula, to attempt to explain our position and avoid a physical conflict if possible.”

“Very well,” Anne says.

“You must be aware of how your people came across,” he says, “intruding in our castle and disrupting our way of life. Absconding with our property.”

“I didn’t know our knights took any of your things,” Anne replies, blinking.

“They did,” he says with a nod. “We had a room full of...assets, which they felt it was appropriate to take.”

“Assets,” Anne repeats, clearly hoping to make him believe she’s befuddled.

“Yes,” he says, as if he is speaking to a particularly stupid child. “Your people must have mentioned this. A few of the girls from nearby villages, they were our companions.”

“Oh!” Anne exclaims, nodding in understanding. As she continues her eyes narrow and her tone grows colder. “Yes, our knights did mention that they’d met some girls in your castle. Bewildered and unnerved, to hear them tell it, saying their memories were unclear but the last they remembered they’d been going about their own business, unaware of any… hat-wearing sorcerers that were about to steal them away.”

He shrugs. “Who can parse the mind of another? I can no sooner tell you what they know or remember than any of my associates.”

“Their faulty memories seemed to be connected to some sort of spell, though,” Anne says darkly. “One that seemed designed to ensure their _compliance._ ”

“Isn’t compliance what most leaders expect? You comply with the wishes of your leader, how is this any different?”

“Were the queen to propose something I truly found abhorrent,” Anne hisses, “I would be able to discuss my misgivings with her and choose to act or not as I ultimately saw fit. Though she might disagree, she would respect that and allow me to make my own decision.”

He nods slowly, as if thinking. “But would it not be easier to be told what to do?”

“Easier isn’t the same as right,” Anne says, clearly furious.

“That is a matter of opinion,” he replies. “Am I upsetting you?”

“No more than I expected,” Anne mutters. “Tell me, what happened to make you this way?”

He shrugs. “It is the only reasonable way that I can see to be.”

“Why?” Anne asks.

“Rationality and sense are the most important qualities a person can have. If we let our emotions blind us, we are no better than beasts.”

“What, exactly, is rational about magicking women to do your bidding?” Anne hisses.

“We all have physical needs, do we not? Better to be able to satisfy them and move on,” he replies.

“We all do, in one way or another,” Anne says coldly, “but your so-called logical solution to this blatantly dismisses the needs of your unwilling victims.”

“You may not understand the urges of men,” he says, somewhat pityingly. “They are overpowering at times.”

Anne’s eyebrow shoots up. “But surely a rational man could overcome that?”

“As I said, overwhelming. It is simply more convenient to have...something, shall we say, on hand to take care of it.”

“On _hand,_ ” Anne repeats. “Because gods forbid you use your own hand like a normal man.”

“Surely you know that that is no substitute for a warm body.”

“And surely you don’t know that a partner who’s both responsive and consenting is a joy no entranced person could match,” Anne retorts.

He frowns. “I have known many such joys,” he mutters. “And I feel that this meeting has not been as fruitful as intended. I will return tomorrow, with the rest of the Rubrum Pilula, and you will regret that you did not accept our attempts at peacekeeping.”

 

* * *

 

“Feeling prepared?” Melinda asks Daisy the next morning.

“No,” says Daisy with a bitter laugh, “but I have to be, I suppose.”

“You’ll be fine,” says Melinda. “You’ve learned a lot. You’re capable.”

Daisy gives her a small smile. “Thanks.”

They both glance up at the approaching rumbling from outside. “Here we go,” says Melinda. “Better get out there.”

“And you two had better get to the apothecary,” Maria says to Anne and Audrey.

“You’re coming too, aren’t you?” Audrey exclaims, wide-eyed.

Maria softens a little. “I suppose you’ll need someone to protect you.”

“We could manage,” Anne says, smirking though without humor, “but I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Alright,” says Maria. “Isabelle, I trust you and the others can hold them back.”

“Of course,” says Isabelle, tossing her head. “Although, I have a plan to put into effect first.”

Maria nods and follows Audrey and Anne toward the apothecary, while the rest of the women look to Isabelle for instruction. “I don’t expect they’ll fight honorably,” says Isabelle, “so you needn’t either.”

Barbara grins, twirling her staff. “This will be fun,” she says.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t expect they’ll get anywhere near this far,” Maria says, “but it’s probably better to have this room secured.”

“You spoke to one of them,” Audrey frets to Anne. “Do you think they’d try to sneak in at different points?”

“I think they think we’re far from clever,” Anne laughs. “I doubt they’d try anything too sneaky. They’d not think it necessary.”

“Even if they did, there isn’t a way for them to get in here other than the single door,” Maria points out, “and if any man gets close they’ll find themselves sorry.” She reaches out to gently touch Audrey’s arm. “I swear it.”

“Thank you,” Audrey murmurs shyly.

 

* * *

 

Elena tosses a sword behind her and grins at Akela. “He’s all yours,” she calls before zipping off for another weapon.

Akela smirks and steps forward, toward the man who had been striding toward her confidently with his sword held out, and who is now looking down at his hand, baffled. “Surprise,” says Akela, driving the dagger into the man’s gut several times and taking a short moment to enjoy watching him writhe on the ground before turning to the next disarmed man. He turns white as a ghost and backs away, running as if rabid dogs were behind him. “You’d think you’d been doing this for awhile,” Akela calls, turning back to Elena.

“Flatterer,” responds Elena, winking.

Sif, as the best on horseback, was charging a few mounted soldiers, seeming to take great pleasure in exchanging blows with them until she knocks them off their horses. The ones that aren’t killed or injured run, leaving the horses behind, and Sif does her best to shoo them toward the foot soldiers, causing confusion and chaos.

From high in one of the watchtowers, Rosalind calls out a spell aimed at a few of the other stray horses, bidding them away toward the woods. When Sif catches her eye, she waves almost playfully (it’s too dignified to be playful, but the intention is there).

 

* * *

 

Kara and Barbara have taken charge of fighting the men who make it as far as the castle’s entrance, Kara mostly slashing at the strangers with Barbara’s sword and Barbara beating others into a pulp with her favored longstaff. More than one man has been taken aback by Barbara’s skill (Kara notes this proudly) and more than one has been surprised that Kara managed to draw blood (Barbara notes this proudly).

But while Kara is busy slicing deeper and deeper into one of the men, shouting obscenities as she does, Barbara manages to get knocked down and her staff rolls across the hall too quick for words. “Poor little girl,” her opponent taunts.

“Save your breath,” Barbara shouts, though it comes out weaker than she’d like.

Her staff bumps Kara’s foot, which means that the man fighting Kara tries to lunge for it with a wordless cry. Kara, however, manages to deliver a killing blow to his abdomen and grab the weapon herself, smirking.

“Over here,” she calls, actually whistling to the man rapidly advancing on Barbara.

“Fools, all of you!” he chides, whirling around to see. By this point he’s the last man in the room, and he seems to know he’s outmatched.

“We’re not the ones who were stupid enough to think we could _enslave_ people!” Kara shrieks, brandishing her sword.

“We’ve never enslaved anyone!” he exclaims, affronted.

But behind him Barbara has leapt up, taken hold of one of the hanging candelabras, and started to swing herself to make contact with him, feet-first. This knocks him to the ground, but he manages to crawl close enough to slash at Kara, growling animalistically.

“Kara!” Barbara yells, horrified.

“I’m fine!” Kara calls back, though she’s bleeding rather dramatically.

Barbara jumps to retrieve her from the fray anyway, but this ends in the man reaching up with his dagger and stabbing her in the chest. “ _Hells_!” she shouts, but Kara tosses her her longstaff and she manages to break the man’s neck with it before crumpling to her knees.

“Barbara, you’re hurt!” Kara cries.

“I’ve been hurt worse,” Barbara replies with a wry smile. “It’s not - _ah_ \- it’s not pleasant, but I’ll manage. There’s still more of them to fight off.”

“The others can handle that,” Kara chides, moving to put an arm around Barbara, supporting her weight. “We’re getting to the apothecary. Now.”

 

* * *

 

“Can I help you?” Jemma asks as she comes across Lorelei, hidden in a corner.

Lorelei stops mid-incantation, smirking. “You want no part of my spells,” she says.

Out of nowhere, Raina appears in a flash of light. “You really don’t,” she promises. “She’s got shadow-selves out there, seducing men.”

“Oh,” Jemma murmurs. “Well then.”

 

* * *

 

Victoria is sat on her throne, reclining in a casual way she’d never do most of the time, when a pair of men slink into the room. “Foolish woman, you thought you could hide away in your castle while we lay waste to your empire,” crows one of them. “And now we have you as a hostage!”

“See me tremble with fear,” Victoria deadpans.

The two men look at each other, confused, and that’s when Isabelle emerges from her hiding spot and quickly stabs both of them in the back, then cuts their throats. “Some hostage situation,” she remarks.

“Was this really necessary?” Victoria asks, though she’s clearly trying not to laugh.

Isabelle grins, shrugging. “Perhaps not, but was fun,” she says cheekily.

 

* * *

 

Jemma’s been running about, casting the few spells Rosalind and Raina taught her, pushing men off as best she can, but she stops when she sees Daisy in the courtyard, surrounded. Daisy is doing her best to use her new powers to shake the earth and send them flying and stumbling all over themselves, but she’s badly outnumbered and suddenly she cries out in pain and doubles over, clutching her arm.

“Daisy!” Jemma shouts, running over and nearly blasting soldiers aside to get there.

Melinda also appears, seemingly out of nowhere, and proceeds to face down eight men at once, moving so quickly she’s almost a blur. One of them, holding a thick chain, whips it as if to catch her leg and knock her down, but she dodges the chain and then grabs it, pulling him forward quickly to clock him in the jaw and send him sprawling. One of the others stabs her in the abdomen, but she barely reacts until after she’s taken care of him, and even then it’s only to grunt and shuffle off toward another opponent.

Panicking, Jemma looks between the other two women. They’re both nursing injuries, they’re all surrounded by men eager to tear them apart, and that blackguard with the chain is staggering to his feet, muttering something about wanting to end the lives of these -

“How _dare_ you?” Jemma shrieks, one hand on Daisy’s shoulder. “How dare you speak that way to us, act this way, _violate_ women beyond counting?”

“How dare we?” the man counters, laughing. “This is the way the world is, and I’d say the sooner you accept it, the better.”

“No,” Jemma says simply. She’s not sure this is going to work, but she hopes it will.

He laughs again. “I like your spirit. I think I’ll have you for myself.” He jerks the chain, as if preparing to send it towards her.

“You bastards couldn’t catch me once, what makes you think you’ll succeed this time?” Jemma exclaims, hurriedly muttering a spell to cast a protective shield around herself and Daisy.

Through the haze of pain, Daisy glances up at Jemma, wide-eyed. “How are you doing that?” she hisses.

“Something Raina showed me,” Jemma whispers. “I didn’t know it would work!”

The man growls. “You can’t hide behind your little tricks, girl,” he says. “We’ll outsmart you.” He gestures to a few men, who are milling behind him looking a little confused. “C’mon, let’s show them how real men fight.”

One or two of the men step forward, scowling, with swords drawn, and Daisy takes this opportunity to hold out her hands and blast them with something like a current of air, which sends them flying back at high speed. When they land, there’s a couple of sickening crunches, and they do not get up again. Daisy groans and crumples around her arm.

Jemma, meanwhile, has started murmuring another spell, soft and vehement. None of the men notice at first what it’s doing, but soon they can’t ignore it: the apparent leader’s chain has begun to move through the air of its own volition, steadily wrapping itself around him.

“What?” he barks, struggling. “What’re you- no! _No_!”

The chain tightens as Jemma’s eyes narrow, and when she closes her hand in a fist it positively constricts, choking the man immediately. She only waits to see him fall before she drops down next to Daisy, exclaiming, “Daisy, are you alright?”

“My arm,” grunts Daisy. “It feels like it’s on fire. I don’t...I don’t think I was supposed to do that much.”

Jemma flutters her hands anxiously. “We’re - _I’m_ going to fix it, I’m so sorry, Daisy, I…” She glances around, spotting Sif dismounting from her horse. “Sif! Come help me get her inside.”

Sif leads the horse over immediately. “What’s happened?”

“Her new abilities, she - she must have overreached,” Jemma frets. “We need to get her in to treat her.”

“Of course,” Sif said. “We’ve pretty well sent them running, the ones who still can. Let me take her, can you get my horse to the stables?”

Jemma nods, though she seems loath to leave Daisy’s side. “I’ll be there quick as I can,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to Daisy’s cheek.

“I know,” murmurs Daisy. She lets Sif pick her up, saying weakly, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” says Sif. “I think most of us have some kind of injury or another. It was a hard-won battle.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t imagine a better group to defend our home,” Victoria says warmly, glancing around the hall.

“I’m still sorry we had to defend it at all,” Jemma murmurs.

“Shush,” Victoria tells her charge, shaking her head. “The only ones to blame are those monsters.”

Isabelle nods, resting her head against Victoria’s shoulder. “I’d say we taught them an important lesson about women, though,” she says with a wry smile.

“Not that there are many of them left to spread it around,” Barbara quips, clearly proud and showing it by kissing the top of Kara’s head (they’re sat as close together as is possible).

Elena smirks. “We made sure of that. I doubt they’ll even think of coming anywhere near here again.” She squeezes Akela’s hand, who looks equally smug.

“There’s a couple of you missing just now, isn’t there,” Raina murmurs, eyes gleaming. “Wherever could they be?” She clearly knows the answer. She just wants to hear someone else stammer through it.

Daisy rolls her eyes. “They’re probably having aggressive post-battle sex.” She’s not really in the mood for being coy.

“Is that a common occurrence?” Raina presses, grinning.

“Sometimes I think battles are to Sif what foreplay is to the rest of us,” replies Maria with a smirk.

There’s a round of snickers from the rest of the knights, who are very familiar with this trend. “I expect we won’t see her or Lorelei for the rest of the night,” says Melinda.

“Unfortunately, some of us will have to settle for less dramatic forms of affection,” Barbara teases, rolling her eyes at her injury.

“I don’t think it’s settling,” Kara says.

“No,” Barbara agrees. “It isn’t really.”

Daisy nestles against Jemma, careful to not move her arms too much. “At least we’re all here, and safe,” she says. “And mostly whole.”

Jemma nods. “And we’ll be fine, we will.”

“I’m so glad,” Audrey murmurs, glancing coyly at Maria.

Maria smiles back, eyes soft. “Would you play something for us?”

Audrey nods, striking the opening notes of a well-loved tune with a smile.

“It’s remarkable how peaceful this is,” Rosalind remarks. She and Raina are practically knee-to-knee at the end of the table, though neither has outright acknowledged this fact or its implications. “Strange when you consider the day’s events.”

“Not so,” Anne replies, shrugging. “Calm can easily follow storms as well as preceding them.” And given the way her hand is idly stroking Melinda’s hair, she’s glad of this fact.

Melinda’s closed her eyes and is smiling slightly, apparently enjoying the attention. “I’d be fine with everything remaining calm for a while,” she says. “Not too long, but long enough to breathe a bit.”

“I think we all deserve that,” Kara nods.

Daisy seems to be thinking about something. “I’m glad I could help,” she says after a moment. “I shudder to think of what...what could have happened if I didn’t...if things had gone differently, if I didn’t have this gift.”

“Then let’s not consider it,” Jemma says softly, nuzzling Daisy’s shoulder. “It went well and you were wonderful.”

“Thank you,” murmurs Daisy, giving her a kiss.

“Must you in front of everyone?” teases Isabelle.

That makes Daisy grin mischievously. “Yes,” she replies, kissing Jemma several more times.

“We’re only following the example set out for us,” Jemma adds, nodding to Victoria and Isabelle.

Isabelle rolls her eyes and pulls Victoria closer. “I can give you the worst patrols once you’re back on your feet,” she says with a smirk. “Remember that.”

“A bit of impertinence is fine today, I think,” Victoria muses. “We’ve all earned it.”

“But especially those of us with broken arms,” says Daisy, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who've been reading; we hope you've enjoyed it. Apologies for the unfortunate timing of this final chapter, but we hope that maybe the ending will help soothe a bit.


End file.
